Lost and Found
by Chylea3784
Summary: Tommy is badly injured in battle. Someone comes to help him. Okay, summary is lousy and I don't really have a title. Written for BabyKitty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was started as part of a deal with BabyKitty. This plot is used with her kind permission and, for the most part, written in first person as she would. I can only hope I can do it justice.**

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. The tide of battle was finally turning in their favor. At least he thought it was. The monster rose up once more. He had his hands full battling Tyrannodrones. "Guys! Time to morph!" he shouted to the other Rangers.

He returned his attention to the creatures around him. He just needed a few seconds of breathing space and he could morph as well. He heard the morphing cries of the others.

"Too late, Rangers!" cackled the monster.

Tommy heard the shouts of the other Rangers. "Dr. O!" "Look out!" "No!" Reflexively, he looked over his shoulder. What he saw made his blood run cold. Too fast to dodge, a laser beam was headed for him. It struck him in the head, knocking him back several feet. A sturdy old oak stopped his momentum. He felt his head smack into the firm wood and then the whole world went black.

HAYLEY

I cringed as I saw the shot hit him. I didn't really believe in religion, so much, but I did believe in the Powers That Be, as Tommy called them. I prayed that my best friend would be okay as the Rangers took down that bastard of a monster.

Once they had beaten him, I waited for a status report. I held my breath as I watched Ethan, Conner and Kira race to Tommy's fallen form. They traded looks and Ethan triggered his communicator. "Hayley, we're calling an ambulance. I don't think that even Ranger healing can help him fast enough."

"I'll meet you at the hospital" I told him. "Remember the cover story we worked out last week."

"Understood. Ethan out." Just before I shut down the computer in the lair, I saw Kira flip open her cell phone. I was shaking as I hurried up the stairs, through the trap door and out his front door. I locked it quickly and headed for my car, pausing long enough to answer my cell when it rang.

"Hello?" I was impatient to get to the hospital.

"It's Conner. Ethan thought it would be a good idea to have a record of a cell call in case anyone asks any questions." Bless Ethan and Conner. Tommy taught them well to think on their feet.

I closed my eyes and said, "Thanks Conner. I'm on my way. I'll meet you there." Tommy didn't have any close neighbors, but that would be just the time that one of them would jog by and overhear me say the wrong thing. I raced the remaining distance to my car, jumped in and was relieved when the engine roared to life. I backed out of the drive and drove to the hospital as quickly as I dared.

KIRA

I paced the emergency room waiting area as I waited for the others to arrive. I had begged permission to ride with Dr. O. A few tears and they all thought I had a crush on my teacher who saved my life. I swear, the way Conner told the story, you would think that Dr. O had taken on Mesagog's entire army all alone and saved the three of us single-handedly, defeating the last monster as it took him down.

The EMTs nearly lost him on the way. A few more not quite fake tears had them trying again. Fortunately, they got him back. He's not only my teacher, he's my friend. I was startled when the doors burst open nearby and the red headed storm that is Hayley burst through. She saw me immediately and crossed to me.

"How is he?" she demanded.

"I wish I knew. But, Hayley -" This was going to be hard. "They nearly lost him on the way."

The look on her face became so ugly, I stepped back. I'm a Ranger for god's sake, but I wasn't about to mess with her. She snapped, "They better not lose him or I will tear this hospital apart."

"Whoa, Hayley, calm down. They're doing their best. We just have to give them time." I just don't know if them taking this long is good or bad. Hayley went to the counter to talk to the nurse as I started pacing again.

Would his chances have been better if I had checked on him instead of fighting the monster? Guilt crashed down on me and almost brought me to my knees. I watch enough TV to know that sometimes seconds count. I've seen enough battles to know that the good guys don't always win the first round and sometimes they lose entirely. All it takes is one small screw up and someone could die.

"They're still working on him." Huh? When did Hayley come back?

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know, Kira."

"I wish -" Nope, don't go there. Don't say that out loud. Hayley will tell me that it's not my fault, but how do we know?

"Wish what?" Uh-oh. She's giving me that look.

"I wish I knew what was going on in there" I answered, gesturing at the door to the back.

Before Hayley can say anything, the boys arrive at a run. I turn my attention to them. Ethan addresses Hayley.

"Trent is closing up the café. He'll be here soon."

And for now, all we can do is sit and wait.

ANOTHER PART OF THE GALAXY

I'm getting dressed for the day when I suddenly have the feeling that something is wrong - terribly wrong. It's the feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you want to know and don't want to know at the same time. I haven't had a feeling this strong in years. The last time was just moments before the evil was destroyed.

I hurriedly finish getting dressed and quickly leave my room. I race through the castle, searching for my companions as the feeling gets worse. Same castle I had when I was trying to conquer Earth - it's my home, but right now, I'm cursing myself for making it so damn big. Well, almost the same. It looks exactly the same - down to the last stone - but it's nowhere near where the other one, the original, was.

Skidding to a halt at an intersection of hallways, I listen for their voices as I try to make up my mind which way to go. Forget it. "Goldar! Scorpina!"

Scorpina pokes her head out of the kitchen, looking surprised. I rarely used their full names anymore. "What's wrong, Zedd?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to find out."

She studies me for a moment. "Well, come in here and tell us what you can and we'll figure it out from there."

"Damn it, Scorpina, we're wasting time!"

"Until we know what's wrong, we don't know what to do." Shut up, Goldar.

Scorpina disappears back into the kitchen, leaving the door open. Fantastic smells waft down the hall to me. Reluctantly, I enter the kitchen as my stomach reminds me that it's time to break my fast. Add that to the churning that's already going on and it's an ugly situation. I sit down next to Scorpina at the counter.

Admittedly, this is one part of the castle that has changed. After we were purged of the evil and returned to our true forms, we discovered that Goldar is an excellent cook. He slides a plate in front of me and a cup of Earth coffee (love that stuff!) before he speaks again. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, I just know that something is."

"Eat" suggested Scorpina. "If nothing else, we can call a few people if necessary."

I eat as quickly as I can, studying my companions as I do. Goldar and Scorpina look good in their humanoid forms. Sometimes I wonder if they wouldn't be happier somewhere else instead of staying here and keeping me company. Today I am grateful for their presence. After I finish eating, I push the plate away. I let Goldar refill my cup and try again. "Okay, something in my gut says that somewhere, something is terribly wrong. I don't know what or where."

"How terribly wrong?" Scorpina looks at me, curiosity filling her brown eyes. They remind me of someone else's eyes, but I can never remember whose.

Grimly, I answer her. "I haven't felt like this since just before all the evil was destroyed."

The two exchanged looks. I've had my fingers in all kinds of things since then and they know that my gut can be trusted. I've saved all our hides more than once because of it. Goldar speaks up. "Well, we've got a good many contacts across the galaxy. Let's put a few feelers out and see what we get."

I groan in frustration. I know that without more information, this is the best we can do, but I'm not happy about it. Finally, I nod in agreement. "By the way, you really need to stop watching Earth TV."

Goldar chuckles and Scorpina giggles. I shake my head and leave the room to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention - I don't own ANY of this. As much as I would like to make some money from it, it ain't happening. The disclaimer applies to the whole story, unless I say differently. This part is barely ready, but BabyKitty begged so, if you like the story, thank her.**

BACK ON EARTH - A FEW HOURS LATER

HAYLEY

"Who is here for Thomas Oliver?"

Finally! "Tommy" I answer automatically. "He hates Thomas." I watch the doctor approach as the teens group tightly around me. "How is he?"

"We're not sure, but there's a strong probability of brain damage. A shot to the head like that - he's lucky to even still be alive."

Breathe, Hayley. "What now?"

"We wait for him to wake up and then we'll test him. Once we get those results, we'll know what to do next."

Kira pipes up. "Can we see him?"

The doctor hesitates so long I'm ready to choke him. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Only two at a time, please."

I turn to the boys. "Conner, Ethan, you two go first. Don't stay long."

They nod their agreement and follow the doctor. I need a minute to control myself before I see him. Seeing it on the monitor was bad enough, but to see it in person? I'm going to make sure that Mesagog pays for this - preferably with his life.

Once the boys come out, Kira and I make our way to the room. I take a deep breath and walk in. Except for the bandage on his head, I would swear he was only sleeping. Heaven knows I've seen it enough times since I met him. Kira takes one hand and I take the other. I glance at the bracelet on his wrist and frown. Something's not right here.

As Kira talks to him, I look at it closer. Never mind the oddity of the hospital staff not taking it off of him, but it seems - I don't know - dull somehow. Before, it would catch the light and shine like any of the others, but not now. I stop breathing as an unwelcome thought occurs to me. Is he hurt so badly that the power has abandoned him?

Knowing full well that I can't leave the bracelet here for the hospital people to get their hands on, I slip it off his wrist. If he still has his powers, he doesn't need the gem with him to heal him. If he doesn't have his powers, then the bracelet isn't going to do him any good anyway. The sick feeling in my stomach increases as the Dino Gem flashes briefly before I put it in my pocket.

I look at him once more, just in time to see his eyelids flutter. I stare at him, hoping against hope that it wasn't just wishful thinking.

TOMMY

Oh, god, I hurt. What the hell happened? Where am I? I can feel my hands being held. I try to open my eyes, but it feels like they have two ton weights on each of them. The grip on one hand becomes tighter. I force my eyes open but I shut them again almost immediately. Wherever I am, it is way too bright.

I hear a voice say, "Kira, turn off some of these lights."

Kira? Who the hell is Kira? One of my hands is released and someone moves and I know when the lights are turned off - some of them, anyway.

The same voice speaks again. "Come on, Tommy. Open your eyes."

Who? Oh, me. I groan with the effort. I'm just so tired. Finally, I get my eyes open. I study the red headed woman still holding my hand. I know her. "Hay-ley."

I have a thousand questions, but the words won't come. She blinks rapidly and smiles at me. "You're going to be okay."

A teenage girl steps into view. "Hey Dr. O."

I stare at the girl. She seems familiar somehow. This must be - "Ki-ra." Why am I having such a hard time talking?

Hayley looks at Kira. "Go to the nurse's station and tell them that he's awake. Then tell the boys. I'll be out in a little while."

Once the girl leaves, I ask, "What happened?"

She takes a deep breath. "What do you remember?"

I frown as I try and think. Finally, I tell her, "Remember you. Don't like hospitals." My eyes are trying to close again. "Wanna go home."

"As soon as they say you can go home, I'll take you home. I promise."

A man walks into the room. "Glad to see you're awake, Dr. Oliver."

The word catches my attention. Doctor? Me? I focus on something more important. "Wanna go home."

He shakes his head. "Not this soon. The injuries you sustained protecting your students are pretty severe. After you rest some more, we'll test you and see how bad they are."

Something isn't right with that statement, but I have no idea what it is. It's too hard to think. What do they have me on? Hayley speaks next. "Why don't you get some sleep? I want to talk to the doctor and then I'll be back."

Makes sense. "Okay." I let my eyes close. I hear them leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your patience everyone! Here's a long chapter to make up for the long wait.**

HAYLEY

Following the doctor - who is already grating on my nerves - out into the hall, I let the door close softly behind me, before beginning to plead my best friend's case. "He wants to go home."

"We'll give him a day or two more to heal and then we'll test him. There is a chance that he might not be able to go home." And there's the bell. Put on your gloves because we are about to go head to head.

I grit my teeth and force a strained calm. "How big a chance?"

"Until we test him, I don't know. From here, there are three realistic possibilities. One, he will have to live in an assisted care facility for the rest of his life." Yeah, never going to happen. "Two, he might need some time in a rehabilitation clinic." Possible, but still not loving it. "Three, and the least likely, that he'll be able to go home and function reasonably well without rehab."

Resisting the urge to slug him, I ask, "What's 'reasonably well'?"

"I'm not a neurologist, but the damage to his head will most certainly affect his memories and quite possibly his basic motor functions. If the damage is mild, he'll be able to care for himself. But I wouldn't bet on him teaching again in any case. What is he a doctor of?"

"Paleontology."

The look of pity and doubt which suddenly mar his face makes my haunches rise even further. "I doubt he'd be able to go on digs anymore, either. His fine motor skills probably aren't up to it. Truthfully, I think the best outcome we can hope for is that some time in rehab will make him able to care for himself in the most basic of ways. Feeding, cleaning and dressing himself. Beyond that, I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. Does he have any family that needs to be called?"

"No. Lots of friends, but his parents are dead. He has a brother, but I have no idea how to get in contact with him." Not to mention I have no idea what to say. I'm not positive on the matter but considering the fact I've never met the man, or heard much of anything about him I'd wager they're not all that close.

"I would try to find out if I were you."

His voice quickly signaling that I'm about to be shut out of this entire matter I let loose with the one piece of weaponry I am now glad I have in my belt. "Why? I have power of attorney for all his needs in a case like this."

As the look of pity intensifies on the man's face I really want to kill him. "Because it is entirely possible that he might take a turn for the worse and we could lose him entirely." As his pager suddenly sounds and he checks it quickly, he shakes his head. "Just a fair warning. I'll be back to check on him after a while and a nurse will be by every so often. If you want to stay since you have power of attorney you're welcome to, but the children will have to go when visiting hours are over."

I can only stare at him as he walks away. I swallow hard, resisting the urge to vomit. I'm so lost in my misery I jump about a foot in the air when someone touches my shoulder and says, "Hayley?"

I barely swallow my scream. It comes out as a very girlie squeak. I spin on the culprit. "God, Trent, don't sneak up on me like that!" Wincing at the harshness of my voice, I'm already going to apologize when he gives a shrug.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You didn't hear me call you?"

"No. I didn't mean to snap at you. Sorry." Not surprisingly, the boy shrugs it off. Does anything bother him? I swear he's got to be the only person on the planet more grounded then Tommy.

"No problem. How is he?" Trent nods at the room behind me.

"It's bad. The problem is - we don't know how bad yet."

"He'll be okay." Voice firm, he bolsters my courage.

"Of course he will. It's just a matter of time. I need to run a few tests later at the lair. Will you help me?"

"Sure. Is it something for Dr. O?"

"Kind of. I'll call you when I'm ready. Remind me to call Missy and John about covering some extra hours at the café, will you?" Because lord knows I'm not going to be there for the next few weeks.

Trent nods. "Can I see him?"

I nod back. "Come on. He's probably sleeping, though."

He shrugs and follows me. "I wish I'd been there to help."

"It might not have made a difference."

We enter the room and I'm relieved to see him sleeping peacefully. Good maybe sleep will help. If anything it'll at least keep him from trying to leave. Even with his confusion he had enough of himself to state that he still did not like hospitals.

We're both quiet for a minute. Finally, he says, "Kira's on a guilt trip."

"What?" I so do not need this right now. "Why?"

"She thinks that if she had checked on Dr. O sooner and gotten him help sooner, he'd be okay." I stare at the teen as if he's lost his mind. He shrugs again. "I told her she was crazy, that she'd done everything she could, but that's what she said."

I sigh tiredly and pinch the bridge of my nose. I really don't need this right now. "She's out of her mind. Those few minutes wouldn't have made a difference."

"I told her that but you know how she is. Sometimes her guilt and emotions just get the better of her." Yeah just like To…stopping myself mid-thought I suddenly realize that truthfully when you think on it all of these kids have at least one of Tommy's qualities. Connor with his act first think later bravado, Kira with her high emotions and guilt, Ethan with his hidden intellect, and Trent with his realistic cool collected attitude. God no wonder the gems picked them. They're individual parts of their leader.

"Hayley?" Touching my arm gently and bringing me back to the present, Trent looks on in a bit of concern.

"Sorry, spaced for a second." Refocusing on the second problem at hand I'm going to have to nip this in the bud and soon. I don't need her doubting anything when she needs to battle monsters. And I definitely don't need her passing that idea on to the others. "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks." Pause. "Someone's going to have to notify the school that he's in the hospital."

"I know. I'll do it later." Along with about a hundred other things.

Together, we walk out of the room and, by unspoken agreement, head for the waiting room. I'm not surprised to see the others still there. Trent goes to talk to the boys as I beckon Kira closer. "I don't have time to beat around the bush, Kira, so I'm just going to come out and say it. If you think that there was anything you could have done to save Tommy or make this any better, you are out of your mind."

"But-"

I cut her off. "No. There is nothing you could have done to make a difference. Once he was shot, that was it. Those couple of minutes wouldn't have made a difference."

"But on TV -"

I cut her off again. "That's _television_, Kira. This is reality. And I don't want to hear about some reality show you watched where they said that seconds mattered or if someone had done this or that it would have made a difference." I lowered my voice. "I was monitoring the battle, Kira. Do you really believe I wouldn't have said something if I thought it would make a difference?"

She bit her lip as my words sank in. "No. If you thought it would have helped, you'd have said something."

"Exactly. Now get off the guilt trip and focus. Mesagog knows that we're down a Ranger right now and he's going to make the most of it. I need all of you to be focused and ready when he attacks."

Kira took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm going to go and sit with him, if that's okay. I know you probably have a dozen things to do."

Checking my watch and seeing that visiting hours won't be over for good bit of time I give a nod. "I'd appreciate it. Call me if anything changes or if you or he needs me." When she nods, I head out of the hospital. Now is the best time to take care of some business.

ANOTHER PART OF THE GALAXY - THREE DAYS LATER

"Zedd."

I turn in my chair, formerly my throne, where I had been staring out the window at the landscape. And what a pleasant one it is. While I will admit the moon had its charm what with the solitude and quiet I do prefer the jungle like atmosphere of this planet just as much if not better.

Standing beside me papers in hand, Goldar waits expectantly.

"What is it?" Did he find something? It's been long enough for hell's sake.

Hesitating just a bit, he continues calmly. "Most of our sources have turned up nothing of any importance."

My eyes narrow at his wording. His ability to hide facts without seeming to is his biggest asset in our dealings. Unfortunately for him, I've known him long enough to see through the illusion he's trying to create. "Most? Nothing of any importance? Why do I have the feeling that there is something you're trying to NOT tell me?"

Sighing wearily he runs a hand through his short brown hair, dark eyes falling just a bit in defeat. "Well as I said it's really not of any importance to us. It presents no danger to our dealings or present company, but…" But? Spit it out already. "Do you remember a few months ago we found out that Earth had a new group of Power Rangers - the Dino Thunder Rangers?"

"Vaguely." And only really because they resembled the first group of Rangers I'd come upon on that planet. "So what?"

"Well, apparently Tommy Oliver was mentoring them at that time. I'm sure you remember him."

Biggest pain in the ass evil had ever seen - how could I forget? "Could you get to the point?"

"I've been told that he once again acquired Ranger powers and took up the mantle of the Black Dino Ranger."

Come again? "He what?" Okay, I admit it; you have my full attention now. "What the hell is he thinking, taking powers at his age?"

Scorpina's voice enters the conversation, laughter barely hidden. "Zedd, he's not exactly ready for - what do they call them on Earth? - an old folks' home." Sneaky woman, slipping in here like that.

I growl slightly both at her still present stealth and comment. "Pina, there comes a time that fighting becomes a young person's job. I mean what is he going on twenty seven? Twenty eight in human years? That's old for his species."

Goldar has to put his two cent's worth in, of course. "The way I hear it, he had to take the powers to keep them from falling into the hands of their current nemesis. Besides, the gem chose him."

I'm starting to get annoyed at the way he's dropping information a little at a time. "Dar - get on with it."

"As I said, I don't know that it's important, but a few days ago there was a battle on Earth. The end result is that Tommy's in the hospital and I don't know how bad his condition is. I've been told that he almost died - twice."

Waving it off not truly that concerned as he's still a power holder I give them both a look. "He carries the power again, it will heal him."

"It's…it's not that simple this time." Voice once more hesitant and faltering, he looks to the papers still held in his hands.

"What the hell kind of injuries could he have that the power can't handle it?"

This time stalling so long in his response, I knew I didn't want to know. Bad enough all that boy suffered at the hands of Rita and myself, but then the Machine Empire and now this. Finally, Goldar says, almost too quietly, "He took a very severe blow to the head. First with a laser then with impact." Again that's not completely- "He was unmorphed at the time."

No one moves - no one even breathes until Scorpina breathes, "Oh no." Not quite what I was thinking, but close.

That snaps me out of my daze. "Contact Rita. I need more information and she's the best source to give me what I need." Even if things are still a little…touchy between us after the whole marriage by evil, divorce by good situation.

Goldar nods slowly. "I kind of thought you might say that, so I already started the process."

I barely notice when Pina leaves the room. "So now we have to wait for her to decide to talk to us?" Great that could be anywhere from five hours to five years. Meanwhile Thomas could be laying in that primitive human care facility with no one to tend to him and no way to protect himself, ugh this is frustrating.

"Yes and no. I decided to shortcut the process. We should be hearing from her later today."

His answer surprising me, I give him a look. "How did you do that?"

He straightens up and looks slightly offended. "I do have my ways, you know." Touché.

Raising one eyebrow, I stare at him, silently waiting until he fidgets under my gaze. You're not the only one that has his ways.

It takes a moment but eventually he does relent, be it only slightly. "You said years ago that you didn't need to know how I do what I do."

Ah, yes, I did say that. Mostly because despite my own still semi evil ways it does disturb me just a bit how…unique some of his persuasion methods can be. But that was then and this is now and now you're just stirring my curiosity. "This time I want to know."

Heaving a sigh he answers in a carefully avoiding manner. "I got the message to her second in command - I've known him for years. He'll get it to her as soon as reasonably possible. I made sure that he understood it was important."

I ponder this for a moment. Who in hell is her second in command? I was honestly surprised that Goldar chose to stay with me rather than go with her, but who stepped up in his spot? Shaking my head as I realize it doesn't matter, I remind him, "Let me know when we get a response."

Taking that as a dismissal, even though he technically is more of my friend then lackey these days, he turns to leave the room. Stopping in the doorway and looking back at me for a moment I get the impression he wishes to add something, but apparently thinking better of it, he shakes his head and leaves instead. Hm interesting.

BACK ON EARTH

TOMMY

I am so BORED. I'm tired of sleeping, staring at the walls and watching TV that makes no sense. I'm sick of the stupid questions that everyone keeps asking me. The lack of normal clothing. And not to mention the extremely weird food. All I want to do is go home.

Just about to throw the TV control across the room as another talk show comes on, I turn to see the door open and Hayley walk in. Finally, a bright spot in an otherwise boring day.

"Good morning" she says. She looks serious. Oh, goody, more stupid questions. "How are you feeling today?" Why she asks me that every day I really just don't know. How does she think I feel? Stupid hospital.

"Like I've been shot in the head." As she stares at me, I set my jaw becoming more and more upset with those looks of concern and frustration. "But it made everybody else stupid."

Seeming surprised by this she raises a brow before asking softly, "What do you mean?" Ah ha, got your attention. You should know what I mean. You're my friend and as far as I can tell not as stupid as everyone else around here.

"I wanna go home, but they won't let me. They don't get it. I need to be at home." Not sure why, but I know that it's really important. I feel it. If I don't something bad is going to happen and I'm not sure if it'll just be to me or other people too.

She sighs and, for a minute, I feel bad being so cranky with her. She's been here as much as I have - I think. She's probably tired of it too and me yelling and taking it out on her isn't helping. "Tommy, I convinced the doctors to do their testing today. Depending on what happens, that will tell us when you can go home."

There's a catch there, but I can't figure out what it is. Something about the way she said that though… Giving up as I can't quite figure it out, I in the end give a nod. "Okay, so if I do good, I can go home?"

Frowning and tilting her head just a bit she studies me for a minute. "Why do you want to go home so badly?" Did you not hear me the first million times I told you?

Holding up my hand and ticking the reasons off on my fingers, I struggle to keep the anger out of my voice. "Hate hospitals. Hate doctors. Stupid people, stupid TV, gross food."

"That's all?" No, but I don't know how to explain the other reason. She doesn't seem to realize on her own how I feel and it's really not something I understand all that much myself.

"Gotta go home. I have - stuff - to do." I look at her, hoping she'll get it on at least some level I breathe a little better as she finally seems to.

Nodding and moving to sit down beside me on the bed she takes my hand giving a squeeze. "Don't worry. I've been taking care of your stuff - and your students."

Don't know why that makes me feel a little better, but it does. Hayley's smart, even if she asks stupid questions sometimes. If she says she's got it taken care of, then she probably does. "Promise?"

"Promise."

About to say more we're stopped as the doctor comes in the room, white coat and hated clipboard with him. Stupid clipboard full of stupid questions. Not that he's any better. I don't like him - he creeps me out.

Still thinking of ways to take his clipboard, I realize after a minute that he was talking to me. "What?"

Looking very cranky, he repeats himself. "I said that the other doctor will be in to test you in a few minutes. While the other doctor is here, Hayley will have to leave the room."

Nope, that's not happening. Shaking my head, carefully, I am not having it. "No way."

"But-"

"No!" Crossing my arms and nudging Hayley into action I sit back and look toward the window. Hayley you talk to him. He's an idiot and I'm not gonna talk to him anymore.

Rubbing her eyes and looking very tired she gives a nod. See we have an understanding. She gets me. Why don't they? "I'll talk to him." Good, you better. The doctor leaves, but Hayley stays. Wait, what?

Turning back to her to ask what she's doing as she's letting him get away, her next words have me less then happy once more.

"Tommy, I can't stay when they do this. They have to be sure that you're answering the questions on your own. I'll just be right outside and I'll come back in as soon as they're done. I promise."

I fold my arms again and look away as she sighs softly. "I'm sorry, but they won't let me stay. Please don't be mad."

I sigh too. I don't like being mad at her but she didn't even try to fight. She could have scared that doctor into letting her stay. I've seen her be scary before, he would have let her if she'd done it. "Why don't you wanna stay?"

"Tommy I can't. It's not that I don't want to; it's that I really can't. It's…it's for your own good. Please just accept that." I don't wanna. I'm tired of hearing about things that are for my own good.

About to tell her just that, I stop as the door opens again and a different doctor comes in. She's a pretty little thing with brown hair and blue eyes. Is she even old enough to be a doctor? I frown at her as she smiles at me.

"I'm Doctor Tina Elliot. You can call me Tina, if you want to." She looks at Hayley. "Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" Going to talk about me behind my back some more. Tired doing people doing that too.

Hayley heads for the door, but she stops and fixes me with a look that seems very familiar. "Please, Tommy, do your best." Voice almost pleading and sad, she gives me one last look before leaving with the girl. What's she so worried about? I'll do okay. Right?

I nod and watch her walk out the door. It seems like forever before the doctor comes back. She's carrying a bag almost as big as she is. Should I offer to help her? Hm, no probably not, she'd probably tell me to stay in bed like everyone else around here.

She smiles at me and says, "I know these tests are going to be boring, but we have to do them. I promise I'll try to make them as fast as I can."

"Faster if you don't do them."

Laughing and maybe not quite as dumb as the other doctors she maybe isn't so bad. "I know, but everyone will know if I don't. I'm a terrible liar." Opening her bag she pulls a big envelope, hiding the rest of the stuff for later I guess. "First thing we have to do is see if you can identify some things, okay? I'm going to show you some pictures and you tell me what they are." Easy enough.

Holding up a card, she has got to be kidding me. They use pictures like that in kindergarten. Telling her this, I get another laugh and nod.

"I know it's lame, but I gotta do it. So play along okay?" Fine.

"House."

She nods and holds up another one.

"Car."

Another.

"Bike."

This goes on for a while and I'm starting to get bored again. She holds up a picture - not like the others, but an actual photo. Four teens standing together, one of them Kira. I bite my lip as I try to decide what answer she wants. "Students?"

She nods and I grin. She holds up another photo. Six teens grouped together. One is a dark haired male in red, one is a boy in blue wearing glasses, one boy in black, an Asian girl in yellow, a pretty girl in pink and one boy with long hair wearing green - wait a minute, that's me! I smile again. "Friends."

She nods again and changes the picture. I know this one, too. That's a picture of my house. Softly, I say, "Home."

Looking understanding, she gives another nod before the last one is shown. "One more."

The doctor holds up a picture out of a newspaper. I look at it and frown. Five people in colorful costumes with helmets. Why does that look familiar? Was it a party? TV show? Struggling for a minute and really not sure why I'm suddenly not feeling so good about all this I finally answer with my best guess, "Halloween?"

Not really answering with a good or not so good she stacks the picture with the others.

"So how'd I do? Can I go now?" Was that it?

"I don't know yet, we still have more stuff for you to do." Well at least she's nice about it not all cranky like the guy with the clipboard.

Taking her next thing out of the bag, she lays four pictures on my lap. "While I put these away, I want you to arrange those pictures so they tell a story." A story? What sort of story?

Asking her this I frown as she only answers with 'what ever story you want'. Great, that was helpful. Sighing and sorting through the pictures still having no idea what she actually wants I give in and just lay them out, hoping I'm right. "Done."

Glancing at them she doesn't seem as happy as when she was doing the first test. "Are you sure?"

I look at them again. I change two of them and nod. Second try's a charm.

She looks them over once more and scoops them up. All right, well, that was at least fast.

"Can I be done now?"

"Not yet." Handing me a fairly big doll next she has got to be joking. What the hell am I supposed to do with this? When I look at her for direction, not that she was much help with the last test; she finally lets me in on the deal. "This is to check some of your fine motor skills. I want you to zip the pants, button the vest and tie the shoes."

I nod. Okay no big problem I can do that. Easy. The zipper is not much of a problem, but the button is a little tricky. It keeps slipping out of the hole. Finally, I get it and move on to the laces. A couple of minutes later, I have it tied in a way, but something isn't right. I try to pull my hands away to look at it, but the doll comes with. I frown again. I can't figure out what's wrong. I look at her to see that she's watching me. Little help here? When none is offered I guess I'll have to tell her if I want her to get the hint. "I'm stuck."

"I can see that." Well if you can see that why don't you help? "Can you get unstuck?" Now, if I could do that, I wouldn't have pointed out the problem now would I.

"No." Giving me another minute to try on my own it's only when I'm starting to get annoyed with her lack of help does she finally reach out and after a few quick moves of her hands, I'm free from the doll with the evil laces.

"Now?"

Knowing what I mean she once again shakes her head. You know she might be cute and nice, but she is starting to get a little annoying. "Not quite."

As a spoon and fork are next brought out she lays them on my lap though considering we have no food I'm not exactly sure why. "I want you to show me how to hold the spoon."

Giving her a look as I know perfectly well how to hold a spoon she gives me one of her own, a nicer one, right back insisting I still show her. Fine. Geez have to do everything around here.

Picking up the spoon in my hand and holding it to the side I take a minute to look at it as something just doesn't seem exactly right.

"Can you hold it another way?"

Looking at my overhand way that I'm still gripping it, I know kind of what she's asking, there is another way I'm sure but I honestly can't figure it out right now. Finally shaking my head and repeating it all with the fork, getting the same trouble, I in the end give up handing the two back to her.

As the doll and silverware are put back in her bag she next digs around until she comes upon a book. Only it's clearly a book for little kids as it's only got a few pages and they're all thick colorful cardboard.

"I'd like you to read this out loud for me, okay." Ugh this is starting to get a little embarrassing. Dolls, flashcards, now a kindergarten book. Geez I just hope Hayley never finds out about this.

"Do I have to?"

"If you want to go home you do." All right then give me the book.

Taking it from her and eager to be done I open it quickly to the first page before stopping as the few words on it don't look quite right. Staring at them for a minute or two more I tilt the book to the side as if that might help before turning back to her. "You're trying to trick me."

"I am?" Well yeah, and I don't very much like it. "How am I trying to trick you?"

"The words don't make sense. Give me a book where the words make sense and I'll read it to you, but this one doesn't. What language is it written in?"

"Are you sure the words don't look familiar? Not even just a bit?" Well I wouldn't be telling you they didn't if they did now would I? Geesh what is with people around this place?

"I'm sure." Handing her the book back I wait to see if she will in fact give me another, but it doesn't really look like it as it's put away. "Not going to give me a new book?"

"No, I don't think that'd really help." Voice soft she starts looking through her bag again. Man what else does she have in there?

"Help what? Can I go home now?"

"Just a few more tests and we'll be done." A few more tests. A few more tests. Always with the tests. Man, Hayley better be taking me home right after this is over.

"Fine." I sigh and get started.

HAYLEY

I'm pacing the hall, waiting for Dr. Elliot to come out. I'm just about to wear a hole in the floor, I swear, when she finally emerges. She sees me nearby and comes over to me with her oversized bag of tricks. "I'm sorry but he's going to need rehab." Not exactly the greeting I was hoping for.

"But he can go home, right?" My stomach clenches when she shakes her head.

"He's going to need some intensive rehab for a while. A clinic is the best way to go. They can work on his rehabilitation on a regular schedule until he gets to the point that he can work on it as an outpatient. I think that his regular doctor works with a clinic here in town. If you can get a referral from him, he'd be close to home and you and the students can visit him more easily."

As if he'd been summoned, the other doctor walks up and is it just me or does he creep everyone out as Tommy might put it. "What's up, Tina?"

"Doug, don't you work with that new rehab clinic in town?" When he nods, she continues, "I finished my testing and I believe that he would benefit from intensive rehab for a short while."

I interrupt. "What's a short while?"

She turns to me once more clearly trying to think of a reasonable time but yet not one that will send me through the roof. "Well he is fairly coherent and he can do certain things still, just not exactly to the extent that I would like to see if he's going to be in an outpatient program. I would want to have him reevaluated after about four to six weeks." Six weeks! Oh, god, he's going to pitch such a fit.

"Sounds reasonable. I'll get you some information about the clinic and a written referral." 'Doug' walks away and I look back at Dr. Elliot.

"Will he be the same after the rehab?"

Sigh and probably hearing such a question from the friends and family of everyone she performs these tests on she shakes her head slowly. "If you want me to be honest with you, he's never going to be exactly the same as he was before all of this. But he still seems to have a pretty laid back and almost sarcastic personality. Is that normal for him?" You have no idea.

"Oh yeah." Pausing a minute I give her a curious and hopeful look. "Wait, he was being sarcastic?" That's good right? That's definitely something he would do when dealing with doctors in the past.

"Well not exactly, but I've worked with enough people to know when they're thinking of little jabs and quips in their head while I'm talking or giving them a test. And I could see it in his eyes he seemed to want to push my buttons a little. Not that that's not a good sign. However, you have to understand he's suffered a good bit of damage to certain areas of the brain and those don't just fix themselves. I honestly can't say how close he'll get to his old self again, but I'm fairly hopeful considering he can still talk, keep up with conversations, and still recognize objects and utilize them to a degree. Really we'll just have to wait and see though."

She reaches into her bag and pulls out an envelope. "By the way, here are the pictures you gave me for his test. He recognized his student group, his friends and his house. But he faltered at the Power Rangers. The answer he gave was 'Halloween'." Damn it. That is definitely not what I was hoping for. "And I'm curious - can I ask why you included that picture?"

Fortunately, I already have the answer to that question worked out. "He collects Power Ranger stuff. He's always been a fan of theirs and I was hoping that he would remember that."

She nods. "Who isn't a fan of the Power Rangers? Especially if you live in a city they defend. Just remember, just because he doesn't remember them now, doesn't mean he won't later. As he goes through rehab and the brain rewires itself, it might reconnect to parts of his memory."

"But he has to go to the clinic." Sighing as she nods once more I shake my head. "He's not going to like that."

"Not many people do at first. But at least he has you to convince him it's for the best. He might take it better coming from a friend then a stranger." She does have a point. Though she also fails to see that while I am his friend, and yes he will most likely listen to me, he will also use such a thing to his advantage.

"All right, thank you."

"No problem. Good luck."

She leaves me with that bit of hope and I steel myself for the battle that's going to ensue when I go back in the room. I can't help but feel a little sick. How do I tell my best friend that he can't go home? A moment of despair creeps in, too. I'm so damn brilliant I can fix anything, build anything and do it better and faster than nearly anyone else on the planet - but I can't help the one person I care about most. Angrily, I wipe away the one lone tear that escapes my clenched eyes and take a deep breath. I can't let him see me cry - it would break his heart to see me upset.

Opening the door and finding him sitting on the bed, looking out the window, I'm about to speak when he beats me to it. "I can't go home, can I?" Voice soft and sad he really is killing me here.

In the stunned silence that follows, he turns to me. Accusation is heavy in his voice as he says, "You should have been in here. She was trying to trick me." Wait what? How did we go from…never mind. I have a feeling I'll be asking that a lot in the future.

"What do you mean?"

Humiliation flashes across his face, only to be replaced by anger once more. "She gave me pictures that don't go together and told me to make a story, gave me a book that didn't have real words in it, and a doll that had evil shoelaces." Evil…right.

It takes me a moment but eventually I realize that these must have been different tests she'd asked him to do. The only question is how do I tell him that that is what it was and not sabotage without making him feel even worse. Deciding to try my hand at a little reverse psychology I look back at the door. "I'll go talk to her."

"She's just going to lie and say that she didn't." Paranoid, much? Or is it just that deep down he realizes his accusations are false?

Keeping calm I move to sit beside him on the bed. "Why would she do that? She's nice - much nicer than the other doctor."

"Yeah, he creeps me out." I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing, but fail as he looks at me curiously.

"He creeps me out, too" I tell him with a grin. He grins back and I know that I'm in his good graces again. Though that definitely won't last long. "But we'll talk more about that later. Tommy, Dr. Elliot thinks that you might benefit from rehab."

Taking in his puzzled look, I struggle to explain. "When you got hurt, your brain was damaged. You're having trouble doing some basic things. Rehab will help you relearn them. Kind of like going back to school. You liked school." To a degree at least.

"Not the same." Uh oh. I recognize that look. He's about to get stubborn on me. I know I shouldn't, but I ask anyway.

"Why isn't it the same?" I knew I shouldn't have asked and the look I'm getting now clearly says that I should have known the answer.

"Wanted to go then. Friends were there. Not gonna have any friends here. Don't want to now. Wanna go home." Uncertain whether to be happy or not as he makes a good argument, I nevertheless realize that if I'm going to get to the correct end result I'm going to have to be less then nice. Well, after one more effort at persuasion.

"You'll make new friends."

"I don't want new friends. I wanna go home." Right then. Staring at the mutinous look on his face, I realize I'm going to have to pull out the big guns. I hate having to do it, but I have no choice.

"Tommy, if you don't go to rehab, they won't let you go home. Ever." I pause a moment to let this sink in. "You have two choices. One - you go to rehab and work at getting better and you'll get to go home." I hope. "Two, you refuse rehab and they stick you in a special home where someone cares for you constantly. Now, which one do you want?"

I can almost see the gears turning in his head as he tries to come up with a third option. The problem is I can also see that the gears are warped and broken. If it wasn't a head injury, I can think of a couple of other ideas he would have suggested. Not that they're feasible, but he would have tried. My heart breaks when he slowly shakes his head and his shoulders slump. He looks defeated as he says, "Okay, rehab."

Taking his hand and wanting nothing more then to just let him go home and play caregiver myself, I - in the end - know I can't. Not with the kids in need of my help on the battle field and the threat of Mesagog hanging over our heads. It's just not safe for him there right now. "I'll visit you as often as I can. I promise."

His grip tightens and he whispers, "Thank you."

"I'm here for you, Tommy. Always. You're my best friend in the whole world." I hug him carefully and he hugs me back. We stay like that until his even breathing tells me he's drifted off to sleep head on my shoulder. I swear to god I'm going to make Mesagog pay.

ELSEWHERE

"Good work, Elsa. You have successfully removed one Ranger from our path."

I preen under the praise. "Thank you, Lord Mesagog. Now that their protector and mentor is out of the picture, we stand a much better chance of taking down the rest. I know that it will be slower than you like, but I still believe that it will go much better if we continue to take them down one at a time."

Zeltrax growls low in the corner. "We must work fast then. We waited too long when the Black Ranger was trapped in the amber and we tried to take them all at once. We must either take out the Red or White Ranger next."

I shake my head. "I was thinking the Yellow Ranger should be the next to fall."

Mesagog shakes his head and hisses, "But the final decision is still mine, is it not?"

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from reminding him that his plans haven't worked any better than ours have. "Of course, my lord. If I may say, I think that the Yellow Ranger is the best choice because the others will do anything to protect her."

Zeltrax jumps in. "But if we take out the Red or White Rangers, we either remove their remaining leader or the strongest one left."

I open my mouth to argue, but shut it immediately when Mesagog speaks again. "I find it interesting that you are ignoring the Blue Ranger and another important person. Their combined intelligences can defeat us even now."

I stare at him, stunned. "My lord, you don't mean-?"

He nods, a particularly nasty gleam in his eyes. "Hayley."

ZEDD'S CASTLE

I'm still sitting in the same place I was three hours ago when my friends left the room, going off to do who knows what as with them it could be anywhere from hand-to-hand combat to sex. "But do I get laid. Nooo, no sex for Zedd. Never mind I was the master of all evil at one time. Never mind I still look a sight bit hotter then Goldar. Nope no action for me." Cringing as the human terms slip into my speech I cast a weary look around hoping no one had heard them. I spent far too much time watching and listening those children on Earth back in the day that now despite my best efforts to keep my speech correct I find human words seem to still drift in. Not to mention I can certainly thank Thomas for the majority of them. 'Dude', 'aw man', 'awesome', and the like. Honestly, I'm amazed that boy passed his English classes.

Just about to give up on waiting and contemplating proper speech patterns and go get a bite to eat, the main door bursts open and Scorpina slides to a halt in front of me. Now, was that really necessary? She takes a breath and says, "Dar sent me to tell you that Rita has contacted us. She is talking to him right now."

Ah, is that all. Jumping up from my seat and racing through the passages in the castle, I head for Dar's office doing a similar skid myself. I get there in record time and enter, not even bothering to knock on the slightly open door as I hear the end of his sentence.

" - what to do."

I cross the room as the clad all in white woman on the screen answers.

"I don't know that there is anything that we can do, Goldar. He has been very badly hurt." Gaze moving from my friend to finally rest on me she gives a tight smile. "Hello, Zedd."

"Rita."

"Still engaged in your dealings I assume." You assume correctly.

"Business is business Rita." Attempting to look as calm as one can when being chastised via looks by a goddess of light, I heave a sigh and get down to my current business at hand. "What do you know?"

Knowing it's the best greeting she is liable to get from me, she herself moves back to the topic of focus. "Not much, I'm afraid. I am aware that he's been hurt and from what I can tell, the powers aren't healing him as they should. I don't know why. Perhaps it's because they've abandoned him finding him unsuitable a holder now, or it could be the simple fact that when he became damaged so did his powers as this latest batch was connected very closely to his own life line." The sorrow on her face irritates me. I never could stand that look, and I honestly think I told her as much during our last year together.

"We need to do something."

Raising a brow she shakes her head curiously. "What would you have me do Zedd? I am no where near Earth right now, and even if I was this is not something my power can heal."

"Bullshit." Knowing damn well just how much power she has now I give her a heated look, daring her to deny it.

Sighing she once more shakes her head. "He is human Zedd. Their species is much too fragile; if I attempted to heal him he wouldn't survive the ordeal."

"Fine, then I'll do something." Granted, I don't have the level of power she does now, but I still have my ways.

"Zedd, why are you so interested in this? To be honest I was quite surprised to even be told you had an urgent need to know what'd happened to him. He's no longer a concern of yours." Pausing she narrows her eyes slightly. "Unless you are attempting to perform some sort of 'business' on Earth. Is that what this is about, Zedd?"

Growling and wishing I had something to throw at the screen, I fix her with a glare of my own. "No, I've no business to perform on Earth, Rita. I don't know why it's so important - it just is." Just accept it woman. When her gaze turns curious once more, I continue tiredly. "Rita, come on. We owe him. We are the only remaining threads of the evil that tormented him in his youth since the Machine Empire was completely destroyed."

"That's not entirely true. Divatox is still around, somewhere."

"You're missing the point. Of the ones left, we were the worst." I was the worst. Swallowing and recalling very well how badly I tortured and taunted that boy during his remaining days in green, I know I've got to make this up to him.

She studies me for a long minute before apparently deciding to be her once more decent and good self. "You're right, _we_ were. But I don't see what that has to do with the here and now and this situation."

I start pacing. I can't explain what's driving me on this - I don't understand it myself. I just know that the boy needs help and he has a better chance of getting it if I intervene. "Rita, think about it. He's stuck on a primitive planet with primitive medical facilities. They can't possibly help him the way we can. I have access to Eltarian medicine and you're a goddess. Between us we should be able to do something."

She sighs. "Well, we can't do anything while he's still on Earth. As you just pointed out, it's a primitive planet. Even with all we did there, there are a good many people that don't believe that there is life elsewhere in the galaxy. And I'm fairly certain that even though his current Ranger team does, they won't be over excited to see us there. Or well more specifically you." Right because you're all good now and Zedd is still evil, you know castles don't pay for themselves Rita.

Before I know what I'm saying, the words are out of my mouth. "So I'll go and play nice and if they have a problem I'll just take him." See easy.

"Never mind the obvious problems with what you've just said, let me just place your focus on the main one. Take him where?"

Good question. I falter a moment before I answer. "I'll bring him here."

"Excuse me?" Turning dark eyes on me, Goldar is either skeptical of this or disapproves. If anything I'd imagine he's still licking his wounds over Thomas' defeat of him all those years ago.

Ignoring him I keep my attention on Rita. "You can come here and treat him and I'll do what I can to help."

She sighs again and I'm starting to get irritated. "Zedd we can't just…I mean the Rangers are not going to just hand him…Damn it Zedd this is completely illogical!"

Wow I got her to swear - go me. "It is not. He needs help, we'd be helping him. Even if the Rangers don't see that in the beginning they will over time." And if they don't I'll just knock them around until they do. Once again - easy.

Giving up as she knows I won't stop once my mind is set on something, she finally reluctantly says what I want to hear. Or at least to a degree. "Fine. I'll do some research. Stop by here on your way and I should have something by then."

Oh, she has lost her mind. "Stop by on my way? If I come there first and then get him, it'll be a week before I get to Earth! If I go straight there, I can be there in a day or two."

"Zedd." Her calm voice stops me in mid-rant. There is a hint of bossiness there that I remember from the old days. "What I find out between now and the time you get here might change things. Just do this my way, please." Oh, sure, she says please, but what she really means is do it or I'll make your life miserable.

I throw up my hands in a universal gesture of defeat. "Fine. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

I stalk out of the room barely hearing her amused comment to Goldar. "Hasn't changed much, has he?"

"At least he pays better these days." Sometimes, I miss the days when he was just a minion.

I hurry to my room to start packing. It's going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, everyone! RL grabbed me by the throat and refused to let go. Hopefully, I can post more updates for this story a little faster. Thanks to everyone who has stuck around! Oh, yeah - the usual disclaimers apply.**

ON EARTH - TWO DAYS LATER

KIRA

I have no idea how it happened, but I'm fighting all alone. I called for help, but the other guys are fighting their battles in other parts of town. I'm doing my best, but I'm getting tired. God, I wish that Dr. O could help us. Suddenly, my communicator goes off.

I kick back a Tyrannodrone and answer, "Go ahead."

Hayley answers. "Retreat back to the lair. I'm sending your Raptor cycle to you."

I dodge a kick and a punch before I reply. "Understood. Kira out."

Fortunately, I'm already morphed so when I hear the whine of the Raptor Cycle, I jump up into the air and land on it without missing a beat. I fire the bike's lasers to clear my path and take off. Five minutes later, I'm in the lair with the others. I'm kind of surprised to see Hayley here. Usually she's at the hospital with Dr. O. Fortunately, she answers my unspoken question.

"He's mad at me again. He's going to rehab tomorrow. I guess he didn't think it'd be so soon." I nod. Maybe I'll go and see him later. I return my attention to Hayley as she speaks again. "Mesagog seems to be trying to keep you guys split up so you can't help each other. We can't let them do that again."

Conner speaks up. "What difference does it make? We were all together and they took Dr. O. out." I wince. So not the way to go right now Connor.

Hayley moves with surprising speed. She stops a couple of inches away from him looking far more dangerous then Dr. O ever did. "That's why we can't let them separate you! Why make it easier for them? And stop talking like they killed him!" Right and Hayley is running on far too little sleep, food, and patience, having given all of the above up to stay with Dr. O as much as she could these past few days.

About to try and calm her, Trent speaks quietly, unfortunately beating me to it. "But to all intents and purposes, he is dead as a Ranger - at least for now." Great, she's going to kill my first boyfriend.

Not surprisingly, Hayley turns on him with even more ferociousness then she had Connor. "What, so you can't function without him? I realize that you've never had to, but they have! Once thanks to you!"

I step in at the look on Trent's face, knowing that this has to stop before we all start killing each other. I know she's stressed out, but so are we damn it. "Hayley, stop. That's enough. We're all worried about him, but that doesn't mean that you get to take it out on us. Now I'm sorry we're struggling, but in case you forgot - we're kids." Giving Connor a look as he opens his mouth to protest, I only continue when it's shut just as fast. "Dr. O was our leader and mentor. Without him here, we are faltering. It's going to happen - no matter what. You just have to give us time to readjust."

The look on her face tells me that she realized what she said as well as my own speech. She turns back to Trent sorrow clearly evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

Trent nods, traces of hurt still on his face. We all know that he was under the influence, so to speak, when he trapped Dr. O in the amber. Apparently not all of us got over that. I speak again, changing the subject. "So he starts rehab tomorrow? Can we go with to take him there?"

Hayley shakes her head. "I have to drop him off while you're at school. I researched this place to death, though. We should be able to visit him in a week or two."

Silence falls thick in the lair as we all stare at her. Ethan sounds as stunned as I feel as he says, "A week or two? You have got to be kidding me."

Hayley shakes her head again. "They said that, in their experience, a reluctant patient like Tommy will adjust faster if we don't see him for a while. He'll get into the routine of rehab and will be more driven to work harder."

I'm slightly disgusted by the mental image I get from her words. "Like a dog getting a treat for doing tricks."

She frowns. "That's what I said, but they said it's more like rewarding a child for doing their homework. Many of their brain damaged patients are not much above the level of children."

Conner says, "I don't like it, but if those are the rules, I guess we'll have to follow them."

Something in his voice seems off and I look at him. There's a gleam in his eye that makes me a little nervous. Hayley responds to him with, "And don't you dare break the rules, Conner. Do you really want to be at fault if his recovery is slowed or stopped because you do?"

I watch the light leave his eyes as her words sink in. I realize that it's the kind of thing that he would do, go and see Dr. O against the rules. He's far too impulsive sometimes, but - and I have to admit it - the temptation is a big one.

Hayley draws in a breath. "Now, something even less pleasant to discuss." Because talking about our mentor in rehab is so much fun. "I ran a few tests of my own. I have reason to believe that - for now at least - the Ranger powers have abandoned our Black Ranger."

I feel my mouth fall open, but I can't do anything about it. First, she's saying that Dr. O doesn't have his powers anymore - which means that he's not going to heal right. Second, she's not even calling him by his right name? I get the feeling that this is potentially more serious than she's leading us to believe.

Trent finds his voice first. "That's why you wanted my help with those tests. You were trying to see if he even had powers anymore." Sorry, what tests?

"The first time I saw him in the hospital, the gem on his bracelet seemed - dull, I guess. When I took it off of him, it flashed for a moment."

"You took his gem from him?" Good question, Conner. I bite my tongue for a minute so I don't bite her head off and Ethan turns to Conner.

"She would have had to. The last thing we need is for the hospital staff to put it with his other things. Or for some dishonest person to steal it. If the power _has_ actually left him, then we don't need it to fall into someone else's hands. We need it here - just in case."

Hayley nods. "It may come to the point that we might need to find a temporary Black Ranger. I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, I have a few ideas."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Wow, another good question, Conner. Who would have thought it?

"If it becomes necessary, I'll contact some of the other former Rangers and see if they can take the power. There are a few who would be only too glad to help. As it is, I had a hard enough time explaining to them that they didn't need to come here because it wouldn't do any good."

I finally speak up. "How do you know? Maybe that's what he needs - the support of old friends."

Hayley looks at me tiredly. "Which will be fine when we're able to see him. But we can't right now so there's no point in it. You guys should all go home. Just be careful."

We all nod and leave - a very subdued group. On the way home, lyrics start to write themselves and I'm suddenly anxious to get them on paper before I forget them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated last. I have just had no urge to write lately.

THE NEXT MORNING

TOMMY

Sitting on my hospital bed, waiting for Hayley to come and get me I look down at the clothes I'm currently wearing, at least a little happy to finally be free of that horrible hospital gown. Now if only I could convince the nurse I don't need help dressing next time all will be good, because yeah wasn't that a fun little five minutes of unneeded embarrassment.

Looking at the clock on the wall and frowning as the numbers don't make as much sense as I think they should, I heave a sigh. I'm still hoping I can talk her into not taking me to rehab. I just can't think of any way to do it. Maybe I can get her to let me go home for at least a little bit first. If she does, maybe I can show her I don't need this rehab business.

Finally, she walks into the room with a nurse right behind her…a nurse with a wheelchair. Is somebody's leg broken?

"Time to go, Dr. Oliver."

Yeah, I got that, but - "What's the chair for?"

Smiling as if she's heard this before, the young brown haired nurse shakes her head. "You." Um no. Seeing my look of unhappiness, she continues gently. "Sorry, hospital rules. You don't want me to lose my job, do you?"

I think about this for a minute. She's been the most decent nurse in this place, even going so far as to letting Connor and Kira bring me in fast food the other day despite it being against their lame hospital rules. It would be a shame to lose her. "No."

"Glad to hear it. So into the chair, please?" Fine.

I move from the bed to the chair, grumbling about how stupid this is. I catch a smile on Hayley's face. At my curious look, she explains, "You're getting to leave the hospital and you're still complaining about it."

I mumble, "One prison to another." I didn't mean for her to hear that, but I see the hurt look on her face and I'm immediately sorry. She has put up with more of my crap these last several days than anyone else and she doesn't deserve to be made feel bad about something I'm pretty sure the creep doctor is pushing her to do. "Sorry."

She sighs and nods. "I know. Let's just go."

I study her as the nurse backs my chair out of the room. Hayley's not looking well these days. Some part of my mind does the math and realizes that she barely goes home long enough to shower and eat and maybe get a little sleep. Great, now I feel even worse.

We get down to the car in complete silence. I want to say something to break it, but what? I get in the car as Hayley tosses my bag in the back. She gets in and says, "Can you buckle the seat belt?"

I give her an evil look, which she ignores. I fasten the belt, turn and stick my tongue out at her. She laughs. Finally! For the first time in days, I see her smile and I see hope in her eyes. She starts the car and puts it in gear. As she pulls out of the parking lot, I try to put my plan into action. "Go by my house."

She gives me a startled look before turning her attention back to the road. "Why?"

"Want some stuff from there." I turn my best puppy dog eyes on her. Okay, it would work better if she'd actually look at me. "Please?"

She bites her lip for a minute before she sighs, still not looking at me. "Tommy, put the puppy dog eyes away. I really can't handle it right now." Well, that was kind of the point. I'm about to up the stakes a little when she says one of the things I don't want to hear right now. "If you keep using the puppy eyes, I'm going to use _my_ best weapon."

Uh oh. That's either her ability to be scary or - oh, hell. I immediately drop the look and frown at her. "You wouldn't."

"I would." Problem is, she would too.

"But, Hayley, I'm hurt." Good, good - a small pleading voice and a tiny whine at the end. That'll get her. "You wouldn't guilt me when I'm hurt, would you?"

"I don't want to, but I will if you make me." Turning this over in my head, I realize that she has enough ammunition from the last several days to make me feel bad - never mind the stuff I can't even remember. I fold my arms and scowl for a minute as I realize that she's won - again. She speaks again. "Now, I understand that you want some of your stuff. If you let me know what you want, I'll bring it to you when I come to visit."

Checkmate. She's not going to take me home - even for a minute. "Fine."

She takes one hand off the wheel and pats my leg. "It was a good try. It might have worked on someone who doesn't know you as well as I do." Well, that's a small comfort I suppose. Though very small.

------------

(10 min later…)

"Well here we are."

As the car pulls into the parking lot, I study the place. The building is okay, I guess, and the lawn is huge and well kept. It looks picture perfect and I frown again remembering something someone once told me about looks not always being what counts.

Besides even if it is as good as it looks on the brochure, I still don't want to be here. Searching for anything left to say to make her change her mind as she parks the car all I can come up with is one more plea for her to trust me. "Hayley, I don't want to be here. Please just take me home. I can do it all by myself I swear."

Sighing and pocketing her keys she shakes her head once more. "Tommy, I can't. The only way they would release you from the hospital was into a rehab program."

Frowning and looking at her closely, even with the trouble that comes with thinking now I know somewhere inside that that's not right, I just can't figure out why. Finally remembering some court show I'd watched while stuck in that stupid hospital I call her on her bluff.

"Na uh, I could have left ADR." Catching her puzzled look, I sigh and explain. "Against Doctor's Reason."

"Ah, you mean AMA." Um…maybe. No? At my confused look she explains calmly. "Against Medical Advice." Oh yeah that.

"Yeah see so I could so have left if I'd wanted to." So there.

Feeling very satisfied with myself, I'm however taken back down as she continues to disagree. "No you couldn't. Tommy right now you've been declared incompetent. They've set their minds to the fact you can't do what you need to do to take care of yourself and stay safe, so in order to leave you would have had to have been placed in the care of another facility or another person, most likely whoever holds your power of attorney in such a case." Power of attorney. I know those words. I've seen and said those words somewhere before.

"What does that mean? Power of attorney?"

"It means you gave up the power to make decisions like leaving the hospital in the event that you were ever hurt. You agreed to let someone else make those decisions for you."

"You."

Nodding slowly and not looking very comfortable now, she softly agrees that I remember right. "Yes you gave that power to me about a year ago as you don't really have any close family that you trust."

"So you could have told them to let me go home." Narrowing my eyes at her as things are clicking, be it slowly, I am not happy. "I could go home if you went with me and they wouldn't be able to make me go to this rehab business."

"Tommy…Tommy it's better this way. You need to be helped by people who know how to do it." Not liking this one bit as I know realize she could have taken me home if she'd really wanted to, I feel my stomach knot in worry.

"You don't want me now?"

Face changing from guilty to surprised, she quickly shakes her head, hard. "No, no of course not, you're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you Tommy. It's not that I don't want you, not at all, if I thought I could help you like these people can I'd take you home and stay with you until you were better, but Tommy I'm not a doctor. Yes I'm smart but not in that way and it would be really unfair to you to not get you the right kind of help."

"I wouldn't care if you were unfair." Crossing my arms and looking out the window at the place I'm apparently going to go like it or not, I just wish she'd see I'd be better off with her, whether she was a doctor or not.

Before I can say anything, she turns my face toward her. "Hey. I promise I will visit as soon and as often as I can."

"Tomorrow?" Maybe by then I can show these doctors I can manage and she can take me home.

"I will if I can." I don't really like the end of that sentence. If she can? What does that mean? "Now unbuckle your seat belt and get out." Hayley gets out of the car and grabs my bag from the back seat. By the time she gets to my door, I'm out and slamming the door as hard as I can. That'll show her how unhappy I am about this.

She sighs and together we walk to the door and inside the nicely decorated lobby where Creepy Doctor is at the reception desk waiting for us. He seems almost happy to see us - yeah, and that's creeping me out even more. "I'm glad to see you've managed to get here at the appointed time." Appointed time? They had a time?

"Yes well we're still not exactly happy about it." We? How about me, considering you're the one dumping me off here instead of making them let me go home.

"It's to be expected. Thankfully the staff here is well trained in knowing just how to put reluctant patients at ease." This said he signals to a big man nearby, who comes over.

Swallowing as he is actually a bit taller and lot more muscular looking then me, I can't help but push myself up as tall as I can, not about to look like I'm going to be pushed around by the giant in white.

"Since I work here part time I will be looking in on his case checking on just what progress is being made, and as far as I know we'll be starting his treatment tomorrow." Gesturing to the large man that I'm still trying to intimidate, he smiles in a weird sort of way. "John here is one of our orderlies and he'll show Tommy to his room." Oh so it's Tommy now? No more Dr. Oliver. Not sure if I like that or not.

The big guy - John - beckons to me. "Please follow me Tommy. I'll show you where your room is and you can get settled in." He takes my bag from Hayley and walks over to a nearby door. His attitude is just short of dealing with a kindergartener and I don't like it.

Giving Hayley one last pleading look, I know I'm done for as she only hugs me tightly before giving me a gentle push in his direction. "It'll be fine, I promise." Says you.

Not left with much choice I follow John unhappily swallowing as the dividing door from the lobby to the rest of the hospital swings shut behind me with a soft click of the lock sliding into place. Lock? Why do they need a lock?

"Um, hey like what's with the lock? Who are you trying to keep out?"

Not even glancing back at me as we head down the too white hallway, his answer is upsetting at best. "It's not to keep people out but in. No one escapes on my watch." Oh crap.

"I don't like cages." And if this is one, which is what it's starting to feel like I am out of here whether Hayley likes it or not.

Reaching an empty room, with not much more in then a bed, dresser, and closet, he pushes me less then gently inside. "I really don't care what you like, you're in my house now and you better learn the rules and fast. You might be retarded now, but I'm sure you're still smart enough to learn a few things. Like for starters it's not smart to piss me off."

Hayley you better get back here and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a rough chapter, kids. You all have been warned.**

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE UNIVERSE

ZEDD

Muttering rude things under my breath, I turn the ship in the direction of Earth. I knew this would be a total waste of time. Sometimes I hate being right. Rita had found out next to nothing that would help me - or Thomas. Now I've wasted three days for no damn good reason. I set the auto pilot and get up to get some sleep. I'm stunned when a wave of nausea hits so strongly it brings me to my knees. The feeling in the pit of my stomach that had faded somewhat over the past few days, though alcohol had helped, has returned full force and then some.

Barely resisting the urge to vomit, I drag myself to my feet and stumble to my sleeping quarters. I haven't felt like vomiting in over a hundred years, so why now? Distracted from this line of thought as another wave makes itself known, I barely make it to the bathroom in time for my stomach to empty itself into the proper place. What in hell's name is going on?

"Computer authorize…oh god." Pausing as I once more drop over the commode and lose what bile is left in me, I give myself a good minute before continuing.

"Authorize scan five dash M-seven on me." I voice activate the medical scan and wait - though not very patiently.

"Specific entity which you wish scanned." Stupid fucking piece of Eltarian crap.

"Scan Lord Zedd, the only damn living entity on this ship!" Oh, yelling and vomiting not a good combination. Sinking down onto the floor in misery I wait for the response, which had better be-

"Scan in progress, remain where you are." Don't think that's going to be a problem right now.

Several minutes later, the computer finally and mechanically reports back, "Scan complete Lord Zedd of Eltar contains non illness, virus, or physical ailment."

I snarl at it helplessly at the WRONG response. "Wanna bet?"

Picking up my previous curses as I slowly climb to my feet, wash my mouth and then drag myself to my bed and collapse, shaking with the effort. I can think of no reason in the UNIVERSE I should be feeling like this. Okay, Zedd, focus. Get to Earth, get Thomas and get back home. At least then I'll have Dar and Pina to help. Hopefully, I can hold out that long.

BACK ON EARTH

HAYLEY

Oh, god, what do I do now? I've been getting chased by Tyrannodrones for the last five minutes and I am about dead here. Realizing that I'm back to where I started, I grin. My car is nearby. If I can make that, I'm in good shape. I shove my hand in my pocket to get my keys and my fingers brush against Tommy's bracelet. I know I should leave it in the lair, but I can't help but keep it with me. It's become something of an obsession with me, but he's my best friend.

I pull it out of my pocket so I have a better chance of finding my keys and without thinking, slip it on my wrist. I stop dead in my tracks as I feel the power fuse with me. Uh oh. Almost before I can process what I've done, I spin on the freaks that are after me and all but wipe them out. The monster that had scattered the Rangers appears and fires at me. I twist out of the way and am surprised when the key to the morpher appears in my hand.

I've given up thinking rationally at this point and am going on pure instinct when the words leave my mouth. "Dino Thunder - Power Up!" I jam the key in its slot and twist, instantly morphing into the Black Ranger. Almost as soon as the morph is complete, the other Rangers show up.

"Dr. O?" Kira says hesitantly. Not quite, Kira.

"No way!" Ethan's stunned voice knocks me out of my stupor.

"Later. We need to deal with this first." I'm stunned to hear Tommy's voice come out of the helmet over my head. What the hell? "Rangers, bring 'em together."

Without hesitating, they form the Z-Rex blaster and blow that sorry excuse for a monster completely out of existence. Fortunately, there's not enough left of him for Mesagog to grow. I sigh and turn to the kids. "Back to the lair. Now." Ignoring the questions, I walk off. Now if I could just figure out what I'm going to tell them…

TOMMY

Oh my god I am freezing. I can't believe that they think that half drowning me in ice cold water is a good idea. I wish Hayley - no don't go there. They told me that she wasn't going to come for me. She didn't want to deal with me and that's why she dumped me here. I had kind of already known that I guess, but hearing them say it and seeing as how she hasn't come for how many days to even see me, it just hurts so much. I thought we were friends, and the kids, they said they'd come too, they spent a lot of time with me in the hospital especially Kira and Connor, so why not now? What did I do wrong?

Curling up more on my bed and grabbing my head as I try my best to figure it out I wish I knew what they have me on - thinking is really hard now, harder then it was when I was in the hospital even. And I'm so cold, the blanket they gave me is a joke - it wouldn't keep a bug warm and the air is on all the time I just want to go home, but then I don't because they don't want me at home and now I don't know what I want except for all the screaming to stop and them to leave me alone and…

Suddenly aware of the silence, I lift my head as I realize that maybe I shouldn't have asked for that first bit. In the last couple of days I've learned that the silence is never a good thing. If I'm interpreting the sounds that follow the silence right, bad things happen to the other inmates when the silence starts, because it's not long after that the crying follows it.

My stomach clenches in fear as I hear the lock on my door turning and Big John steps in my room pulling it shut behind him. I've tried my best to stay out of his way, learning really fast the first day that I only end up strapped to the bed or thrown in a cold bath when I don't, but sometimes it can't be helped. Like meal times when he shoves food down my throat or what few bathroom breaks I get, I don't like how he looks at me and I can't help but get upset about it, normally yelling to be left alone.

"I didn't do anything." Voice tired and hopefully not sounding as scared as I think it does, I look at him pleadingly just wanting to be left to sleep.

He grins at me - and it's not a nice grin either. "That's not why I'm here. You've been here long enough. It's time to check out the new merchandise." The what? What does that mean?

Before I can ask or move, he grabs me and pulls me off the cot and next thing I know, he has me pinned face first against the wall. "Stop squirming bitch, it'll be easier for you if you just take it. Remember what I said about pissing me off?"

"But I didn't do an- hey!" Gasping out and struggling fruitlessly as he reaches around to my front and grabs me somewhere few people have touched. He fondles me for a minute and I can feel his reaction pressed against my backside. No, no not like this, don't want this, not like this, not with him.

"Little slut, knew you liked it rough." His words cutting badly through me as I can feel myself responding to his hand despite the fact it's the last thing I want I open my mouth to say something, anything against it but freeze at his next words. "And if you open your mouth again, it had better be because you want something in it."

Hastily, I snap my mouth shut. I'm not sure what he means, but I'm sure I don't want to find out. My brain is working as fast as it can these days, trying to find a way out of this when he suddenly lets go. It's over, it's okay it could have been worse, just don't-

Turned around he slams me against the wall again before pushing me against the bed rail hard enough to knock the wind out of me. As I struggle to breathe, he bends me over the end of the bed starting to pull my pants down.

"Stop!" I swing one arm behind me to stop him, but he grabs it before I can hit him, twists and pins it in the small of my back. Before I can do more than gasp in pain he begins to probe his fingers against a spot no one has touched before. Another gasp of pain as he begins to penetrate the sensitive area and I freak out.

"No!" I twist away, wrenching my shoulder in the process but at least getting away from him long enough to pull my pants back up and move back.

He looks angry and a little surprised it would seem that I actually managed to get away. Honestly so am I. "I warned you not to open your mouth unless you wanted something in it." As he approaches, I fall into a defensive stance that I wasn't even sure I knew. But I do know it right. I can fight. Didn't Connor tell me that at the hospital, I'm a good fighter, one of the best? So I can do this right? I can keep him from me if I really try. Expression and voice turning mocking he looks at me as if I've lost it. "You think you can beat me?" I think I'm going to try damn hard to. "Think again."

He lunges at me and I swing at him. My aim is way off and I miss. I barely block one punch he throws at me before I'm so focused on trying to take out his knee that I don't even see the other one coming. He connects with my left temple and I nearly lose consciousness. So much for being a good fighter, maybe he was just saying that to make me feel better.

"Brat." Dragging me back over to the bed and toss me on it, making sure that my head hangs over the end. The next thing I know he is standing over me with his pants pushed down enough to expose himself and apparently the name Big John is given for a reason.

Trying to pull my head away even though it hurts really badly now I don't manage to as he digs his thumbs into the hinges of my jaw, forcing it open. There is no way to close it or to stop what's about to happen, because his intentions have just become horrifyingly clear. His grin is evil as he says, "Take a deep breath. You're not going to get one for a while."

I suck in as much air as I can, fully intending to scream. Before I can, he is forcing his length into my throat and I barely hear his sigh of pleasure. "You virgins are the best. Nothing is as good or as tight."

He starts stroking in and out of my throat, groaning the whole time. "Oh yeah, gotta love that swallowing reflex. I'm gonna have your other cherry in a few days, but I'm going to enjoy this for the next couple." No, no more. I just want out of here and away from him!

He's moving faster and rougher. God I hurt and I need air. My vision is starting to fade along the edges when he thrusts in deep, moaning loudly and cursing. I can feel him swell in my throat, which is swollen from the abuse before something hot and sticky is forced down, making me swallow despite the fact it's the last thing I want to do.

He pulls out of me after a few more hard thrusts and lets me go, but not before I see the traces of blood - my blood! - on him. As he gets himself redressed and leaves, he says something that I definitely don't want to hear, "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow night."

I curl up in the corner of the room facing the door and crying silently. Hayley, I'm sorry for every mean thing I said and did. Please just come and get me. Please.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Longer chapter this time guys! I'm trying to post so that each new chapter is from a different point of view. We're back to Zedd here.

THREE DAYS LATER

I finally arrive on Earth, having suffered bouts of sickness every night since the first. I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd think I was pregnant. And let's not even entertain that notion.

The computer regularly tells me I'm not sick, but I know it must be wrong as there is absolutely no other explanation for why I suddenly have migraines and throwing up so frequently. Stupid ship. Knew I shouldn't have trusted Goldar to make the last set of repairs. Suppose if anything I should just be happy I got it landed and the cloaking device to work. Even if it is fairly well hidden in the woods.

Heading towards the domicile that the computer had upon arrival on the planet indicated as belonging to Thomas I circle around, intending to head for the front door - as Rita insisted I be polite and not simply barge in - but stop at the sound of voices.

"You just keep talking until you eventually hit on something all right Connor."

Waiting curiously, I see four teens emerge from a group of trees nearby - each of them smelling of the power it takes me a minute but I do eventually recognize them from the information that Goldar gathered for me. So these are the new thorns in the side of evil. Hm kind of scrawny looking aren't they. Maybe they're easier to control that way though. Thomas is kind of scrawny himself when you think about it, though not in an unattractive way mind you. Wait why am I even thinking about such a thing?

Still trying to contemplate what Thomas' attractiveness has to do with scrawny Rangers my thoughts are interrupted as the one in blue speaks up next. "I'm telling you, it makes no sense. How is he getting away from rehab to help us and then going back? And what's more why won't he ever stick around long enough to talk to us. The least he could do is say more then 'go do this, go do that' and then disappear into thin air again. I swear he's using his invisibility power to do it too." What is all this now? Thomas is using his powers? But Rita said his powers abandoned him. Stupid all knowing woman, always getting her information mixed up.

"Dude, that's your first question? How he's getting out to help us? Mine would be, why is he going back and staying there if he's that much better?" Good question, red boy. Hm maybe not as dumb as his predecessors.

The lone girl speaks then making not only the red one shut his mouth but me as well. "Think about it Connor, if he is that much better, he realizes that getting that much better that fast can only endanger the rest of us." Damn females, know it all creatures is what they are. If only they weren't always right.

Before he can respond with what is no doubt a scathing remark the one in white spots me. "Um, guys? Can we save the debate for later? We've got company." Pointing to me in a manner which makes me smirk and take up a more sure and relaxed pose, I can't quite keep the amusement out of my voice as all of their focus comes to rest on me.

"You children really are lost without your mentor to call on at any given moment, aren't you?" Though it's not very surprising as the boy's previous teams were likewise clueless without someone to give the orders and lead them into battle.

They quickly exchange looks before returning their attention to me. "I'm not sure what you mean," says the girl.

Raising one eyebrow, I meet her brown eyes calmly, noting silently that she in fact looks a lot like Thomas; perhaps even enough to pass as his child were he a bit older or she younger. "Come now, girl. I'm not as stupid as you humans. Definingly colored clothing, talk of battles, you all lingering around your teacher's home on the weekend. Please give me a bit of credit."

Swallowing and exchanging looks, they clearly do not have lying down pat just yet. Lord they really are lost without Thomas aren't they.

Stepping up red boy is the first to recover, though I'm not certain if that's a good thing considering his response. "We don't know what you're talking about; we're just out for a walk." A walk.

Pinching the bridge of my nose as my migraine is only getting worse I shake my head wearily at him. "I repeat, a walk. Around your teacher's home. On Saturday morning. As you discuss Ranger battles. Children just allow me to cut to the chase as I honestly don't have the patience to deal with you all right now. I'm not even from this planet. I'm Eltarian." Letting this sink in for a few minutes, I watch the younglings. Not up to Thomas' level, but not too bad. "I'm here to see Thomas, your leader, holder of the Black Dino gem. Where is he?"

The girl turns to the others. What is her name? Kim? Kat? No those were the pink ones, Kristen? I really should pay more attention to Goldar's briefings. "I'm going to get Hayley."

The boy in white turns quickly. "Kira, wait. If he has friends, we don't want them to find the way in."

Right then I'm done. No more patience. Taking a step forward, I give them all a hard look. "Look, you all have three choices. One, you just tell me what I want to know and I leave you alone. Two, you get this Hayley person and she can tell me. Or three, I can tear apart Thomas' home and the land for miles around and find out what I want anyway when I find his Command Center. It's up to you."

Of course, they don't realize that none of this is necessary. I could find him without their help, but the first two options are faster and the last one would just be fun. Just then another voice joins the conversation. "Who are you and what do you want?"

An adult, finally! As the redhead joins us from inside the house, the wind suddenly shifts and I'm surprised to note that I smell the power on her, as well. "Ah, the new Black Ranger, I assume."

She covers her surprise well as the four children turn on her, and her attention doesn't waver from me. "I believe I asked you a question." How collected, I like that.

"And I asked your children one. I'm looking for Thomas. Where is he?"

"I suppose that depends on who you are." Oh she is a defiant one. I can see the fire in her eyes as she strives to protect her friend. Perhaps these children won't be doomed without Thomas after all.

I smile slightly in amusement as I respond, "I suppose you can call me Zedd." Gasps from all but the one in white, they fall into fighting stances. My grin widens. "I'm guessing you've heard of me."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Aren't you supposed to be smart considering you're the one in blue?

Still my grin falters. When the evil was destroyed, I had wished I was. The pain was excruciating and it was only through several months of Goldar and Scorpina tending to me that I recovered. "No. When Zordon's essence was released, the evil or the majority of it was burned from me. I wasn't originally as evil as I was back when Thomas served under the moronic mentors that he did, so it was 'killed' and the rest of me lived. Now, back to my other question. Where is he?"

The woman's eyes narrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"At the risk of sounding like a cliché, I owe him. I have access to things that can help him, but they are no use here. I do not want to ask again." Staring her down and almost certain I will actually have to find him myself, she in the end bends just a bit.

"He's in rehab for the injury he suffered."

"Thank you." With that information, I turn and start to walk away, though not before her next words stop me briefly. "You can't see him - none of us can." Can't? This is not a word I take kindly to.

"Oh I can and will. I am not leaving this planet until I've seen him. If he's healing well enough on his own, I'll leave him. Otherwise, he's coming with me."

"No way! He's our mentor and our teammate."

Turning to face - Conner was it? - I speak slowly. "He hasn't been by your side since he's been hurt. The gem has rejected him thus making him not only no longer an active Ranger but also fairly useless as a mentor." Not meaning to sound so cold, but also not one to offer false hopes and delusions, I heave a sigh as this is rebuked by the stubborn child once more.

"Of course he has. Who else would it be?" Staring at me defiantly, the red clad youth waits for an answer, one I know the woman does not want me to give.

My eyes flick to Hayley and then return to the boy. "What makes you so sure that it's him?"

He begins to tick the reasons off on his fingers, not yet aware I'm currently playing with the female - or at the very least - teaching the children some form of insight. "His fighting style, his command style, his voice -"

Sighing loudly, I interrupt him. "Boy, the Powers protect the identities of those that hold them. Have you never wondered why no one questions the fact that you wear red everyday? The mere fact that Thomas was hurt would coincide with the appearance of a new Black Ranger and people would get curious and look at his life a little closer. That would risk the rest of you. The new Black Ranger is made to look, fight and, yes, even sound like the old one to avoid the risk of discovery. Your Black Ranger stands among you. Now excuse me I have an old friend to visit."

Leaving them to chew on that, I head back in the direction of my ship half listening as their fading voices begin barraging Hayley for information on just what I was getting at. Kids.

Reaching my destination and preparing to enter, the girl which looks far too much like her mentor hails me in an out of breath rush. "Zedd! Wait!"

Turning, I raise an eyebrow at her and wait to see just what she requires. This had better be good. "What is it child I'm in a hurry."

Panting slightly but remaining calm and steady, she looks at me dead on. "Look, I realize that you have better medicine or magic or whatever at your disposal, but we were doing the best we knew how at the time." I nod in acknowledgement of this statement, biting my tongue to hear the rest of what she has to say. "Please, let us know how he is, okay?"

For the briefest of moments, I feel a kinship with this child before it's gone thanks to my lack of interest in Rangers and children in general. "I promise nothing."

"But you will help him." Pressing me, fist clenched at her side, she refuses to let me go without some reassurance, something that she is apparently not receiving from Hayley if she's so starved for it after such an extended period of time.

Stepping back towards her I lean close, impressed when she does not pull away. "Truthfully, it will depend entirely on what I find when I get there."

She studies me for a long moment before responding in much the same cryptic manner as me. "Why do I get the feeling that you and the truth are barely passing acquaintances?" Smart girl.

"More often than not. However, for whatever it's worth, you have my word that if he does require my help I will make certain he gets it."

She nods and steps back seeming to realize that this is the best she will get from me right now. "Tell him we miss him."

Watching her leave before returning to the main control room on my ship I start the computer searching nearby. These humans always go for the closest or the best. Thomas is obviously not wealthy so closest is most likely the best bet. That is unless he has a benefactor. Hmm.

In less than a minute, the computer lists three possibilities. One is a government run facility which reminds me more of a kennel then hospital, one which is definitely for the well-to-do and the third seems to be in the middle. I instruct the ship to program the coordinates into my teleportation cuff before heading off, determined to leave this planet before the day is out be it with or without Thomas. Though most likely I'd bet on it being with.

---------------

Landing in the shadows of the building, not wishing to draw attention to myself as wouldn't that be wonderful, I take a deep breath, smelling the air and nearly choke on the reek of fear and pain that emanates from the building. A smell I once enjoyed - and still do from time to time, if the truth be told - is thick and heavy enough that it would even have choked Dark Spectre and Master Vile. I growl low in my throat for a minute torn between taking it in and feeling repulsed, before I get myself under control.

Slipping out from around the side as casually as can and heading for the main doors I enter trying to breathe in through my mouth. The problem is just as bad; however, since I can taste the smell, it's so thick. I compose myself and try a little Eltarian charm on the woman behind the front desk. Smiling, I address her. "Hello, I'm here to visit one of the patients."

Looking at me doubtfully, she puts her book down. "Patient's name?"

"Thomas Oliver."

She turns back to her book. "He's not having visitors." You just know that off the top of your head? Is he that well known here?

Raising an eyebrow, I ask, "Why not?"

"He's refusing to see anyone." My eyes narrow as I realize that this statement does not mesh with the one that Hayley made. There is a galaxy of difference between can't and won't.

"I don't believe that it was a request. I will see Thomas and I will see him now. Either you can have him brought to me or I can find him myself." Suddenly feeling the nausea return and much stronger than before, I know that something is terribly wrong. Raising my head to sniff at the air, I barely catch the faded scent of power and fear, not to mention the distinct sounds of a struggle beyond the thick door to my right.

"Listen here, if you think you can just barge in here and-"

"Shut up." My eyes narrow again as the sounds beyond the door are suddenly silenced and the scent of fear strengthens even more. "Don't bother getting up I'll show myself around."

Walking briskly to the desired door and finding it locked I ignore the woman's continued protests giving a hard twist and a jerk of the handle to force it open. Sometimes it's nice to be Eltarian.

I follow the scent down the hall as I hear the woman calling someone for help, though who that'd be considering the lack of people around here I've no clue. I turn a corner and see three men in white uniforms grouped around someone who has clearly been fighting for an escape if their panting and swearing is any indication.

"Little asshole, you ever even think of biting me again and they'll have to wire your jaw shut." Hearing the down figure groan in pain as one of them delivers a parting kick. I hear the wet snap of a rib giving way and my anger climbs a little higher.

"Don't worry he doesn't like things in his mouth he doesn't have to have. Not with an ass like that just begging to be fucked raw." A hard smack to said ass brings a final cry of pain that I know I have heard before, most likely when I'd nearly broken the Green Ranger's wrist during one of our final battles. Thomas.

Before I can see him to confirm it, the men finally stop their assault, as the lead takes over the situation. "He won't fight us anymore. Get him up and strip him the rest of the way. I get to have him first." Like hell you do.

Stalking down the hall, not giving a damn about being stealthy, I suddenly stop in my tracks at the sight before me as the men part. Thomas, dressed in only a white shirt and a rag tied tightly around the base of his organ. Thomas, face swollen, bruised and bleeding along with most of the rest of him. Thomas, a Ranger, _my_ Ranger being leered at, touched, molested by these creatures who are so below him it is absurd.

My rage spikes to a level it hasn't been anywhere near in decades. Without thinking, I am across the room and have the closest one slammed into the wall with enough force to crack the plaster. As he slides to the floor, I punch a second one and grab the third. He lands a lucky punch that splits my lip, but otherwise doesn't faze me a bit.

Wiping the drop of blood from my mouth I give him a vicious snarl. "Consider that your one and only shot." Throwing him first against one wall and then the other I finish up by pinning him against the one farthest from Thomas and lean in close. "So many body parts so little time."

Snapping his wrist with too much ease, I grin sadistically as he yells out at nearly the same volume as Thomas had earlier. And that's just one bone. Oh the possibilities. Oh the fun. Oh the…scared, hurt Ranger. Shit.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the fear written on Thomas' face as he shakes from his place on the floor, no doubt terrified of the person who is supposed to be his savior. Nice one Zedd.

Taking a deep breath and forcing myself to show restraint I lean into the man's ear once more making sure I'm understood clearly. "Understand that the _only_ reason I am not using your intestines for Christmas decorations is that I will NOT scare him any more than he already is. So thank whatever deity you believe in - after you thank me."

Of course I never give him the chance. As soon as he whispers a faint and highly fearful 'thank you', I knock out sorry excuse for a human being, smiling evilly at the smear of blood which follows his limp form down the wall all the way to the floor where he falls in a limp heap. He'll live, though not with all of his higher abilities to think intact. I love ironic justice.

Still reveling in my glory and victory, even if it's only a small one in the grand scheme of things I only recall my main reason for the swift delivery of justice when a small amount of movement from Thomas' still shaking form catches my eye. Oh shit, Thomas.

Turning back to the wounded and most likely traumatized human I make certain to wipe the smirk from my face as I fall into a much less threatening posture. "Thomas? It's all right now, they can't hurt you anymore."

Holding my hand out as I continue towards him - a gesture I've seen Pina do when encountering wounded animals in the woods outside my castle - when he doesn't answer aside a terrified whimper I crouch lower knowing that any false movement will only make things worse. "Come on Thomas; let me have a look at you. I promise I won't let anything happen."

As the sounds of shouting and rapid footfalls are heard I know I'm quickly running out of time. He has to come with me and now if I've any shot of getting him out of here unscathed, or at the very least less scathed then he already is.

"They're coming." It takes me a moment to realize the small statement has come from the trembling bundle, but once I do I'm on my feet once more already rushing towards the main door.

"Yes they are." Grabbing it just as another man in white does the same from the opposite side I give a hard pull snapping it from his grip and slamming it closed with wall shaking force. Cursing myself as I recall I'd snapped the lock on my way in, I bend the door handle down, careful not to break it completely as I twist the metal enough to prevent it from being turned. That should buy us a few minutes if nothing more.

"Time to go." Voice serious and probably much too stern for his fragile state I nevertheless grab his clothing from the floor and move back to him with a fast stride.

"W-where?" Does it matter? Isn't anywhere better then here? Reminding myself quickly that he's not exactly playing with a full deck though and if anything has most likely been heavily drugged if his dilated brown eyes are any indication, I respond as gently as one can while so very pressed for time.

"Home, now come here and we'll get you dressed and get out of here." Honestly not even wishing to bother with his clothes as I could care less if he's naked or not, I do however know enough about humans to know that they're normally modest, and in a case like this lack of clothing will most likely do him more harm then not.

Hesitating nearly a minute too long, seeming torn between trusting what in all fairness to him probably seems like a very dangerous person, or remain with potential rapists he finally reluctantly takes my hand when it's offered allowing me to help him up.

"I know that you're afraid, but I won't hurt you. I give you my word Thomas." Hoping he can see the sincerity in my eyes as I steady him against me, I wait for a small nod before helping him carefully step into the white pants, though not pulling them up until after he with shaking fingers manages to carefully remove the rag that's been tied around his organ.

Collapsing against me after he's redressed, the beating and stress of it all clearly taking its toll on the normally strong human, I still greatly dislike the way his body is still shaking. "Hurts."

"I know, I'm going to fix that as soon as I get you out of here. Just close your eyes and hold onto me as tightly as you can." Making certain to keep my arm firmly around him I hit the teleportation bracelet on my wrist pulling us both out of the hellish building and back to my ship just as the door is broken in. Fucking humans, should burn the damn place to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

TOMMY

I slowly open my eyes and realize that we aren't in the rehab place anymore. I have no idea who just saved me from that place, or how he got me out of there so fast, but I am very glad he did. After all, it can't be any worse here, can it?

The man slowly relaxes his grip on me - thankfully as he was starting to hurt my ribs a bit - and I look up at him. "Can you stand on your own, Thomas?"

I consider the question and nod slightly. As he releases me, I take another quick look around and frown unhappily as I realize that this is just another hospital. Why won't anyone just let me go home? Why do I keep having to go to these places? I just want to be done with them. And didn't he say we were going home when he took hold of me? Trick. Too many tricks from everyone.

Looking up towards the ceiling the man raises his voice as he gives what sounds like an order. "Computer, return to home coordinates. Begin medical scan oh one oh on human being known as Thomas Oliver."

"Commands confirmed." Okay did anyone else just hear that?

"Oh and computer, relay the report in basic terms not that medical garbage."

"Understood."

He leaves me to stand on one side of the room as he begins pulling things out of cabinets and drawers. Continuing to take out this and that he seems to be searching for something as well, and unable to find it. A string of curses confirm this last guess. He turns away from the drawer he was searching and I flinch at the anger on his face, even though he isn't looking at me.

"Subject Thomas Oliver - remain still during scan." Tattletale. I cringe a little when his gaze turns on me and I'm not very reassured when his look and voice change to something calmer.

"Thomas, I need you to be still while the computer scans you. Once it has finished, I will attend to your injuries and then you can sleep. I promise you will be safe here and I won't hurt you."

Just then, the computer interrupts him. "Scan complete. Damage assessment - three broken ribs, two partly healed and one newly broken. Left wrist sprained. Swelling and bruising on face, arms, legs and torso. Core temperature lower than normal parameters. Throat interior swollen and torn."

"What?" Interrupting the mechanical voice he turns his full attention back onto me. "Thomas, is there something wrong with your throat?" Keeping one wary eye on him, but not looking him in the eye, I nod. "Can you tell me?"

"Hurts. They hurt me." My voice sounds rough and hoarse even to my ears as I can see him getting angry, but I don't understand why. Did I give the wrong answer? Was I not supposed to tell him that? He swears and I flinch again and back up against the wall, arms wrapping protectively around my broken ribs. Though oddly instead of attacking like the others had he almost instantly gets his rage in check

"Shit, Thomas, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to scare you. I'm just - I'm sorry." Frowning and rubbing his eyes not looking happy, he finally raises his voice talking to the computer once more. "Computer, repeat damage assessment."

Once it does, he looks thoughtful and speaks again as he crosses to a door I hadn't noticed before. I barely hear him instruct the computer to turn up the temperature as he opens it. Is that my new cell? I edge slowly toward the door. I will NOT be trapped again. I don't care what I have to do it's not happening. No way no how so he can just forget it if he thinks - I freeze in my tracks as he speaks my name again. Oh man I'm doomed.

Emerging from the small room which I can now see was just for storage, he walks back towards me a blanket and clothes in his hands. "Thomas, come and sit down on the bed. I have some salve that will help your cuts and bruises heal along with some warmer clothes and a blanket. We need to get you warmed up." His voice is not commanding, but it has a tone that says that he is used to being obeyed.

Hesitating as he lays the items on a table I take a bit too long in complying it seems as I hear him heave a sigh. I'm not trying to be difficult, I'm really not, it's just I don't even know who this man is and yet he knows me and yes he saved me but then he just brought me to another hospital which isn't good.

As I watch him, he approaches me slowly, hands out and palms up. "All right let's see if we can get past this little trust issue here. I have not hurt you so far, have I?" When I shake my head, he nods. "Exactly. And I know you saw what I did to your tormentors." Oh yeah I definitely did. "If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it by now. I can't promise that cleaning your wounds and changing your clothes won't hurt, but I'll do what I can to make it as painless as possible, all right?"

Suddenly too tired to fight, I take the hand he holds out to me and let him lead me over to the bed. Please don't let him be lying, please.

"I know it's difficult, but I promise you can trust me." Helping me up onto the fairly comfortable bed, he studies me for a moment looking as if he's deciding what to do. "Thomas, there is no way to remove your shirt without hurting you and keep it intact." At my blank stare, his brow furrows and he tries again. "I'm going to have to cut your shirt off." Oh. I guess that's okay it's just the stupid white shirt that they put on me at the rehab place, it's not like I like it or anything. I nod slightly to let him know I understood and he fetches a pair of scissors from the countertop nearby.

He cuts the shirt front and then the sleeves so I don't even have to move my arms much for the shirt to come off, before he studies the damage and grabs a small jar of stuff from the counter. "It might be a little cold," he warns.

I nod and as he begins to apply it, I jump at how cold it actually is. Fortunately, whatever is in the stuff also takes away some of the pain. He treats my front and my arms before circling behind me. I can't help but tense up and I hear him suck in a breath. I can hear him gritting his teeth and I shiver. God, please don't let him be getting turned on by this. I don't think I could handle my savior turning rapist. Barely hearing his warning, I jump when the cold cream touches my skin and suck in a breath when the movement jars my ribs.

"Easy, Thomas." His voice is quiet, but the reprimand is still there. I start to shiver and I can't seem to stop. He finishes with my back quickly before setting the jar down and picking up a very long white strip of what looks like bandaging.

"I'm going to wrap your ribs now, it's needed so that you won't twist your upper body too much and cause the damaged fragments of bone to rub" Trailing off when it becomes clear he's going over my head again, he rethinks his explanation before trying a second time. "It needs to be done so that they heal right." Oh. "So I need you to sit as still as you can for me. I'll make this fast, but you need to do as I ask, understand?"

Nodding again, and glad that he's trying to be fast and nice about it I let him lift my arms up just enough so that he can begin wrapping the soft white bandage around my ribs.

"Okay now I know you're not going to like this part too much, but I need you to take a deep breath in so I can get it tight enough to do its job. So on three take a deep breath. One, two, three." Waiting until I suck in enough air to bring my stomach in and chest out, he quickly tightens the bandages before finishing the job of wrapping them. "Good, you can breathe normally again." Ow, no I can't.

Wincing and torn between complaining that they're too tight to be comfortable, or being quiet and staying on his good side, I in the end give up really just so tired of pain. "Too tight."

Frowning as he finishes taping it down, he checks for himself before shaking his head. "They need to be tight to be effective, Thomas. I'm sorry I know you probably don't like it very much, but you can breathe comfortably as they are and the pain will lessen as your ribs heal. When we get back home I'll see if I can't do something to help them heal faster.

Very unhappy as it seems I'm not getting them loosened, I nevertheless sit still and don't bother him about it anymore, not sure how good his temper is just yet.

Helping me into a shirt next, Im thankful that it buttons up the front so it's easier to put on than trying to pull it over my head, though it is a little annoying that he has button it for me. Just wanting to sleep now I'm not really given the chance to lie down as he turns his attention to my legs, staring thoughtfully in the direction of my knees. He finally speaks. "Thomas, I need to treat the rest of you as well."

It takes a minute to process what he means and when I do, I am less than happy, but again too tired and too worried to do anything about it. He looks at my eyes for a minute and frowns slightly.

"Do you understand?"

Nodding and looking away, I don't fight him as he pulls me to my feet and eases the pants off before letting me sit once more. Putting my hands in my lap to cover myself I watch him as he picks up the jar again and treats the bruises on my legs, waiting for him to break his promise like Hayley did.

Being gentle and fast he soon finishes treating my legs before helping me up once more to check my hips and backside, which has me shaking even harder, afraid of what he's going to do.

"Shh its okay, you need to calm yourself Thomas." As a bit of the cold cream is rubbed onto a few spots here and there he less than a minute later turns me back around and hands me the jar. What does he want me to do with this?

I look at him questioningly making him sigh gently but more like he's growing tired of my lack of understanding, "You have some abrasions that I thought you would rather take care of than have me do it." What? When I shake my head, still lost, he points at my genitals and I finally get it.

I can't stop shaking, but I treat the sore spots as quickly as I can before giving him the jar back and watching as he puts it on a table to be put away later.

"I think that will do for now." Helping me into a new pair of pants, these black and more comfortable then the ones from the rehab place he gets me back on the bed before grabbing one last thing. "This will help your throat. It won't fix the damage done exactly, that will take some time, but it will help with the pain you're feeling. Now open your mouth as wide as you can."

Not liking this request at all, I study the small spray bottle in his hand for a long moment before giving in and doing what he said, just really wanting the pain to stop.

Spraying a few squirts of green sour tasting medicine into my mouth and throat he smiles just a bit at the face I pull. "Sorry, I know that doesn't taste very good but it will help. Helping me lie down after I settle from the medicine, he shakes out the blanket he'd gotten and puts it over me.

"Sleep now, Thomas. When you feel better, well talk more." I don't even get the chance to nod as the exhaustion hits hard and I fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

ZEDD

I watch Thomas for a few minutes to be sure that he really is asleep before I turn to leave the room. As I leave, I instruct the computer to alert me if he wakes up or his sleep is disturbed in any way as it will not do for him to wake and either - one become distressed at finding himself alone, or two become curious as his species is prone to being and harm himself on the wide range of dangerous instruments in the medical room.

Getting a confirmation from the computer that I will be alerted as asked I head for the sim deck, knowing I have to burn off some of this anger and frustration before he wakes up. Judging from his behavior, he was very poorly treated in that place - and not just what I saw either.

"Damn humans. Stupid self destructive hateful species the whole damn lot of them, even when they try to do good it turns out bad. I can't-" Pausing I feel my temper rise even more as I realize that the woman and those children put him in there. The girls voice echoes in my head, "_We were doing the best we knew how at the time._" How could they have not checked the place out more thoroughly?

For a brief moment, I pause in my tracks. Was it possible that they didn't know? I frown again and I have a sudden insight due to my exposure to Thomas and his little friends all those years ago. Humans are a trusting species. Even if they did check the place out, a few well placed lies and they might have - right or wrong - believed that it was the best thing for him.

Shaking myself out of this thought just as quickly as it had come though, I give another growl of anger. Even if this is what had happened, how could they have trusted humans that I'll assume they'd never even met before? Trusted them with someone as important as the Black Ranger? Stupid humans. Stupid in need of education humans.

An unkind smile crosses my face and I change direction to the bridge. If an education is what they need, an education is what they shall damn well get.

---------

Fingers clicking away at the keys, I manually compose a message that I can send through the humans' internet system. I relate what I had seen first hand, the computers diagnosis of Thomas' physical damage and pictures of his face and torso.

Cringing as I view the uploaded pictures myself, glad I had not woken Thomas when I'd taken them; I hesitate for a moment before sending the message. While I do wish to punish them in a way, make them realize the grave error of their misplaced blind faith, this would in return give them a way to contact me as well and do I really want that?

Finally deciding that I can just delete their messages if they begin to pile up in my computer and wanting the revenge more, I - in the end - send the message. Honestly the things I do to help their pitiful species evolve.

Thomas secured and message sent, I leave the bridge and once more head for the sim deck.

----------

(3 hours and dozens of battle sims later.)

As I take out the simulated original Red Ranger for the seventh time with a one final fatal blow of my staff I'm ready to call a halt. I've burned off enough of my anger and frustration that I think I can finally rest a little. "Computer end Ranger simulation training five oh nine red."

"Simulation ended."

Watching as the holographic setting of the room melts from the dark dimension to that of the original empty simulation deck, the Red Ranger's corpse also fading away, I rest my staff against the wall for later use. Now for a shower and a little bit of sleep.

As I leave the sim deck, mind set on a bit of relaxation, the first bit I'll get in a week it seems, the computer informs me that Thomas seems to be in some form of distress, from the sound and the description most likely a nightmare. So much for a shower.

I race through the passages to the medical bay, hoping to get to him before his dreams hurt him any more. I stop just inside the door and my eyes narrow as I take in the sight before me.

If I'm interpreting this right, in his nightmare, he's being held down. He seems to be choking, which would indicate something being forced down his throat. Frowning as the possibilities race through my mind, I call to him from across the room. "Thomas, wake up. It's only a dream."

Hesitant to invade his personal space, I call out again when he hasn't responded the first time. "Thomas, wake up!"

Suddenly, he gasps for air and snaps up in the bed. He gasps again and grabs his ribs as I wince in sympathy. The boy should know better then to move like that when harmed. He's been injured more then any other Ranger I would imagine, I myself having cracked his ribs a few times as well. All right let's leave that out of any future conversations though.

Leaving that idea as well as the one which involves me still battling a simulated version of the original Red Ranger for later I turn my focus back to the human before me. Eyes wild, he looks around the room and sees me near the door. This could go badly. I take a half step back and hold up my hands in a neutral way. It takes a moment for him to recognize me as the one who saved him and for a brief moment, I wonder if he would recognize me if I still looked the way I did when I was evil. The thought disappears as he calms, but only slightly.

"I promise you, Thomas, they cannot get to you here. You are safe." Not sure what to do, I slowly approach the bed and carefully sit down at the foot of it, careful not to touch him just yet as he is clearly not ready for even such a small amount of contact, I believe. "Are you all right?"

Swallowing and keeping his eyes on me, apparently waiting for any false move I may make, he slowly shakes his head no, mumbling out a quiet word which sounds enough like 'nightmare' to confirm my suspicions.

Taking a breath and nodding I'm careful to keep my own voice as calm and neutral as I can. "Do you want to talk about it?"

At his unsure look, I hasten to reassure him. "You don't have to. Your people just seem to put a great deal of faith into talking about things." Usually things that nobody can do anything about, I've noticed. I really don't understand it, but whatever; if it helps him then I will gladly listen.

Voice so soft I almost don't hear it, he says, "They were forcing me to eat. Said I was taking too long and not doing it right and they were going to help me."

Oh, yes, those creatures need to die. I make sure that my rage doesn't show as I resist the urge to tell the ship to turn around and head back for Earth, instead attempting to focus on reassuring the skittish Ranger before me. "Well, I'm not going to force you to eat - or to do it quickly for that matter. As for eating correctly, I'm not really certain how one could not do that as it really just entails you getting the food to your mouth, but we will work on it and help you in the correct way if you need it."

Even as I say this though another idea drifts through my brain. If I continue to send the humans information on what Thomas went through in that place, it might give them enough to punish the ones left - not to mention keeping up my little revenge. Though to do that I will have to actually press the human for more of said needed information, something I'm not too certain I wish to do right now while he's still so vulnerable.

I look at Thomas and I can see questions of his own burning in his eyes as well as the fear of asking them. Yes definitely still too vulnerable. Coaxing him in a manner which probably does not fit just how I look, I nevertheless attempt to be as gentle as is possible for me. "Go ahead, Thomas. You can ask questions. I promise that I will not punish you. You can trust me."

Swallowing and clearly not trusting me to a very high degree he in the end though allows his curiosity to get the better of him. "You said that we were going home, but we didn't and you want me to trust you but you lied to me so how can I trust you?"

Fairly impressed that he said that all in one breath with his ribs wrapped up and throat still damaged, it takes me a moment to process the question, suddenly realizing my error in speech and just what uncertainty it has caused him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't clear. I meant that we were going to my home. There we can help you in ways that they can't on Earth. I wasn't trying to deceive you, Thomas. I just wasn't careful enough in my word choice. And really, who can you trust now that were off the planet?"

"Can't trust people on that planet anyway" he mutters. Then, his brow furrows. Ah ha, caught the rest of that, have you? "Off the planet?" Maybe he's not as damaged as we were led to believe.

Looking him square in the eyes, I tell him. "We are not on Earth anymore. We are in my space ship on our way to my home. It's actually quite nice there; very quiet and spacious I think you'll like it." Beginning to wonder just how to set up the room that I'll make his, preferably one near to either mine or Scorpina and Goldar's in case he may need one of us, I'm about to continue informing him of his new home of sorts when I'm taken by surprise by the sudden flare of panic which enters his eyes. "What's wrong, Thomas? I promise you it will be pleasant there."

"S-space? We're in...but..." Looking torn between confusion and distress, I still don't understand what the problem is.

"Yes, we're in space now. We'll reach my home in another day or so. Thomas what's wrong? You've traveled in space before. This is nothing new for you."

He frowns slightly, his response beginning to give me some sort of insight to what might be the problem. "Haven't."

"Yes, you have and more than once. It's probably in your memories that you can't get to yet." But hopefully might be able to with a little time and help, because if not he will certainly be lost in a good bit of confusion for quite some time to come. "And what do you mean you can't trust the people on that planet? What about Hayley or your little friend Jason?"

He sets his jaw stubbornly and suddenly I am very curious in spite of myself. "Hayley left me there and didn't even come to see me. Jason didn't even come to see me in the hospital." He didn't? That's rather odd. I would think they would still be close. Perhaps not with the others but at least with one another considering how close they used to be.

So many questions and so many decisions. Decisions, decisions. Do I tell him the truth or let him believe that no one cares? I know it'll probably bite me in the long run, but I make my decision and say, "Hayley didn't just leave you there, Thomas. She and the children were told that they weren't allowed to see you."

Seeing the hope that flares in his eyes, I pray that I made the right decision. "She didn't leave me because she doesn't want to deal with me?"

I can feel the rage surge in my veins, but control it. Here's an opportunity to get more information and I will be damned if I blow it. "Did the people I saved you from tell you that?"

A brief nod and he speaks quietly again. "Said that she dumped me there. Said she didn't want to deal with me. Said she wasn't going to come for me."

I sigh heavily, almost wishing I hadn't started this. "Thomas, I saw her and the children before I came for you. I was told that no one could see you. They put you there because they thought it was the best thing for you. They didn't know what kind of place it really was."

Unhappy expression returning, though not as intensely as before, he is still not fully content just yet. "You came though. How come you could see me and they couldn't?" Yes, definitely not as bad off reasoning wise as the humans believed, I think.

"Clever." Smiling slightly but not elaborating to him on the comment, I instead focus on his concern. "I forced my way in. They weren't going to let me see you, but I made them. I wasn't feeling good about the situation and I'm more capable of seeing through lies then your little friends. They did know that I was going to take you out of there if that place wasn't helping you though." Kind of.

"So I can't see them?" We misunderstood the whole not on the planet thing, yes?

"Not right now. You're going to spend some time with me for a while, all right." Not really giving him the choice but attempting to make it sound as if he has a bit more say in the matter than he does it in the end seems to work as he gives a small nod.

"Good. Why don't you get some more sleep now and we'll talk more when you wake up?"

Nodding hesitantly, he lays back down allowing me to straighten his covers before turning to leave the room. Almost to the door I stop as his strained voice comes once more. "Where are you going?"

I glance back over my shoulder frowning at the small hint of worry in his voice. "I am going to take a shower. I had just finished working out when the computer told me you were having a nightmare and I came to check on you so you didn't have to wake up alone. I will return to check on you again and bring you something to eat after I clean up and rest a bit myself, all right?"

"Okay. Thanks."

I nod briefly and head for my room and an overdue shower; the uncertain brown eyes still bothering me a bit, making me wonder if I should leave him even if for only a little while.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about having to spell out the email address - the site wouldn't allow it any other way!**

HAYLEY

I sigh heavily and rub my eyes as I sit at my computer. Not those pitiful things I have for the customers to use, but my personal computer. Sorting through my email mostly just looking for something to occupy my mind at the moment I come across an unfamiliar email address - the address itself as well as the subject line making me frown slightly.

Evil_Overlord at hotmail dot com

- why do I have a feeling I know who that may be. Hesitating to delete it as I read the subject line stating 'Just so you know', I take a minute and make sure that my personal blocks and antivirus programs are running before I open it and begin to read.__

"To the female and children

Just so you know, I have taken Thomas as I said I would though I have not done this for exactly the reasons I had given and anticipated. Rather than simple failure to help him the humans at the facility took it upon themselves to also abuse and molest him.

They have caused severe damage to him physically and hell only knows about mentally. When I arrived there were THREE males beating his near nude form and talking about having him in ways that I'm sure you can imagine would not be all too pleasant or with his consent.

At least one of the three has been punished, you may thank me for this, but not to the degree that he deserves as Thomas was too in need of my attention at the time. According to my computer's scan, he has three broken ribs, his throat is torn and swollen, his core temperature is well below normal range, left wrist is sprained and he has assorted cuts, bruises and abrasions all over his body. I trust that you will do something with this information before I have to come back and handle it myself.

If there is any doubt of my claims attached are photos of some of the damage. I'd advise you not to view them if the children are present.

My hands are shaking and I'm feeling slightly nauseous as I click on the link to open the pictures. Less than ten seconds later, I'm in the bathroom attached to my office, the contents of my earlier lunch gone not but a few moments later. Once I'm done, I rinse out my mouth and recall a phone conversation I'd had not three hours ago.

-oooooo-

(3 hours prior.)

Head pounding more out of frustration and stress than anything else, I can only hope that Zedd has departed from the planet before causing anymore trouble. It's bad enough he had to arouse the kids suspicions, but then to blatantly claim that he'd take Tommy as if I had no say in the matter I should have-

As the phone ringing cuts through my angry thoughts I grab it from the cradle on the wall answering with what I hope is semi pleasantness. "Hayley's Cyberspace - This is Hayley - How can I help you?"

"Miss Viktor, this is Doctor Franklin from Reefside Rehabilitation. I wanted to inform you that some very unfortunate business has just occurred which concerns Thomas Oliver." Oh god he did.

Straining to keep my voice calm and level, I urge him on even though I already have a fairly good idea of just what's happened. "What's wrong? Is he all right?"

"Actually Miss Viktor, well you see someone broke in to the facility and for whatever reason took him." Somehow I'm not surprised after what Kira told me. "You wouldn't have any idea who the man might have been would you? The receptionist said he asked specifically for Dr. Oliver and when he was refused entrance to see him he forced his way in with surprising strength." You can take the man out of the evil...

"No, I don't. However, I would like to know what you are doing about it." Knowing too well that there is nothing that can be done, but still having to play the part, I listen to his response trying to reassure myself that Zedd was being truthful in what he said.

"We have called the police and they will be circulating his picture and a sketch of the perpetrator. I'm certain the police will come to see you soon to inform you and ask if you perhaps know who the man was, however I thought it would be better if you heard it from me first." Yeah, like that's good news to hear from anyone. "I am worried about his safety and well being though. As I said this man was surprisingly strong and when taking him hurt three of our orderlies to do so - one of them pretty severely." If I didn't know better, I'd swear that he sounded a little too happy about that.

Still, I have to play my part. "I'm sorry to hear about your orderlies. How soon do you think we'll hear anything about Tommy?"

"I don't know. It depends on how far his kidnapper planned to take him." You have no idea. "Hopefully, we'll have him back in a few hours, none the worse for wear."

"Thank you for the call, doctor. Please keep me updated."

"We will." Yeah, right.

-oooooo-

(Present time)

Returning to my computer, I check the time stamp on the email. It was sent barely an hour after Tommy was kidnapped and I feel a mixed wave of relief and sickness. There is no way that Zedd could have done that kind of damage to him and it show up that quickly. Which makes Zedd's story absolutely true.

I reach over and pick up the phone as I hit the key to print out the email and pictures. I dial and wait patiently for someone on the other end to pick up. Once they do, I - with as much restraint and calm as I can muster - speak, "May I speak to Dr. Tina Elliot, please?"

I cross my fingers as I wait and hope that she isn't part of this and can help me.


	11. Chapter 11

TOMMY

I wake up more warm and comfortable than I have since, well, since I woke up in the hospital at least, the heavy and soft blanket I'd been wrapped in definitely doing its job to make me comfortable. Of course this only makes it harder to make myself get up.

Sitting up carefully, minding my ribs and pleased that there is only a little bit of pain, I unhappily push the blanket away, not wanting to really leave my warm bed but knowing I have to as I really need to go to the bathroom. The bathroom which I have no idea where it is.

Squirming in my spot, I bite my lip, unsure of what to do. Should I yell for someone? Try to find one myself? Wait it out? No that's definitely not going to work as I know I need to go and now. Finally an idea hits. "Um, computer?"

"Ready to receive command or inquiry." Okay, that's kinda cool.

"Where is the bathroom?" As a spotlight shines on a door next to the storage closet I breathe a sigh of relief and slide off the bed heading inside quickly, very glad I'm not dressed in any sort of pants that needed to be unbuttoned as that could take just a bit too long.

A few minutes later, I'm done and wide awake. Searching my memory, I realize that I still don't know the name of the man who saved me or anything about where I am. Well, okay so I know I'm in a space ship in space somewhere, but really that's not very helpful or comforting. The man did say he'd be back after he cleaned up and took a nap right? So will that be soon? How long have I been sleeping? Well only one way to find out.

"Computer how long have I been sleeping?"

"Previous rest period for Thomas Oliver, human has been three hours, twelve minutes and twenty eight seconds." Okay, then.

"Is the guy who saved me sleeping?"

"Inquiry not understood. Rephrase with specific information and repeat."

Frowning as I sort through the words and realize generally what it said, I in the end give up as I don't really know how to ask that question any other way. Never mind. Scratching my head I try to figure out just what to do as I'm definitely not sleepy anymore, nor do I want to just sit here waiting for him to come for me, but then on the other hand I don't want to make him mad, either. I can't win.

After a few minutes of standing around looking at nothing interesting, I finally decide that it's way too boring in this room and head for the door. Surprised as I don't even have to touch it, it slides open silently and I step out into the hallway beyond. Looking both ways, I finally decide and head to the right walking as quietly as I can and looking over my shoulder often. Don't want something sneaking up behind me; people or blood thirsty aliens. Though I guess it is kind of bland and brightly lit in this hall for any fifty foot monster creatures to jump out at me like in the movies.

Not passing anything interesting I'm starting to wonder if I should just go back when a minute later the hall splits again. This time I chose the left fork, ignoring the doors I pass which while labeled are not readable as they seem to be in some sort of backwards language. "Computer, what language are the door labels in?"

"The equivalent of Earthen English." Na uh! Stupid computer must have a glitch.

Not really in the mood to argue with it though I keep going frowning as this way dead ends at a door that slides open as I approach. I feel my eyes widen as much as they can as I stare at what must be the - what do they call it? - bridge of the ship.

Lights dance across the consoles while a huge screen takes up one end of it and I have a memory of watching Star Trek or some such thing, though this is way cooler. Pushing aside my annoyance at the computer over its mix up of the door labels I ask the first question that comes to mind. "Computer, how fast are we going?"

"Present speed is warp three."

Grinning for a minute and completely forgetting that I could get into trouble, I speak again. "Increase to warp seven. Engage."

There is a pause and a beep before it responds, "Voice command not accepted." Voice command? What voice command? I asked it to do other things before and it did. Why not this?

Aw, man. Thinking it over and deciding that maybe it is just that one command that won't work I try something else. "Change course back to Earth?"

The answer coming back quicker than before, it's apparently not happening. "Voice command not accepted."

Rats. Not fair. That hope of getting myself home now down the drain I heave a sigh as I realize that I'm still a prisoner, saved or not.

Deciding to try one more thing before giving up completely and going in search of a different room I swear this better work or I'm going to be mad. "Activate view screen."

The screen in front of me suddenly kicks to life and I stare in awe at the view before me.


	12. Chapter 12

ZEDD

"Lord Zedd - time to awaken. It has been four hours, as you requested."

Groaning as I roll over, I try to force my brain into gear. Why did I set the damn alarm for only four hours? What was the point of that? I don't have any work that needs done today and if anything I should sleep in as I spent how many hours this morning in the sim deck working off - oh yeah, the human.

Remembering where I am and why, I sit up, reluctant to leave the warmth and comfort of my bed, but recalling that I have to as I'm fairly certain Thomas will be waking himself sometime in the near future. Scrubbing my hands across my eyes before I stand and stretch, I pad to the bathroom still shaking the last remnants of sleep from my brain. "What is the status of the human?"

"He is awake and has been for approximately fifty seven minutes and thirty two seconds." I frown at this as I take care of waking business, not fully caught up with the program just yet.

"He is still in the medical bay, yes?" Starting up the water in the sink and brushing my teeth quickly, I can only hope my guest has not gotten into too much trouble during my absence.

"No." If hopes were horses.

My eyes narrow as I take in this information, toothpaste spit out and sink rinsed I try to keep my annoyance in check as I make my next inquiry. "And why wasn't I informed that he was up and about?"

"Report parameters not reset." I grit my teeth and realize that I cannot destroy the computer now or we won't get home. Not now, Zedd, focus.

"Location and status of the human along with his activities for the last hour."

"Human Thomas Oliver woke approximately one Earth hour ago, requested the location of bodily waste disposal facilities, used said facilities and wandered about the medical bay for ten minutes twenty one seconds." Well at least he can apparently move about without too much pain and discomfort, that's something of good news I suppose. Even if it means I'll have to keep a rather close eye on him.

"Continue."

"He then proceeded to leave the medical bay and wander about the ship. He inquired about the language of the labels on the doors-"

"Wait - he what?" The language? Theyre all Earth equivalents. True there might be one or two words which do not match those of his language, but the majority of it he should have no trouble understanding. "Repeat his inquiry."

As the recording begins to play back I listen to Thomas' strained voice ask, "Computer, what language are the door labels in?" Followed by the computer's answer and a snort of disbelief. This might be more difficult than I originally anticipated.

"Computer, make note that Thomas mental difficulties seem to include visual language as well as spoken. Continue report."

Returning to my room I grab my clothes and start to get dressed as the computer continues, "Thomas found his way to the bridge and after one minute and fifty two seconds, he inquired about our present speed before requesting the ship accelerate to warp seven." As I stop, startled, the computer continues, "The voice command was not accepted - his voice print does not permit him access to most functions of the ship." Oh thank the higher powers for that. Though to be honest I do not recall voice locking the higher commands before leaving for Earth.

"He then requested a course change back to-"

"Earth" I finish, already figuring such a thing would happen even if he did seem to agree earlier that returning with me to my world would be best. I sigh heavily. I realize that he wants to go home, but _he_ doesn't realize the danger he would be in - even outside the rehabilitation center. "Continue."

"His last request was for the view screen to be activated, which it was as no voice locks were placed upon it. He is still on the bridge watching it." At least he can't do any harm with that. Warp seven in this sector, the human must be out of his damn mind.

Shoving my feet into my boots, I hurry out of my room and head for the bridge, issuing one final command as I go. "Computer, start the coffee in the kitchen."

Moving briskly I make my way to the bridge, curious to see what my Ranger is up to. Granted he's only watching the view screen, but why? What purpose would it serve him considering he's not actually piloting and does not currently know what my new home planet looks like?

Still trying to figure it out I reach my destination in record time frowning in thought as the bridge door slides open silently before me and closes just as silently behind. It takes a minute before I spot him sitting on the floor, leaned back against the console and watching the stars go by. I doubt there's any way to get his attention without startling him and after debating with myself for a long minute I finally cross the room sliding into the command seat without so much as a sound.

From this angle, I can see the look on the human's face - something which seems to answer my previous question as well as take me by slight surprise as it is a mix of amazement and longing. I feel a pang in my heart - something I have not felt in, well, forever it seems. I wonder about it for a moment, before dismissing it as perhaps indigestion or some such thing. Besides my focus needs to be Thomas right now, not myself or possible heartburn.

Biting my lip, still unsure of what to say or how to let the boy know that I am here, I suddenly realize that this is no longer a problem as he already knows - he has tensed up and he is breathing much faster than he was only a moment ago.

Before I can think to give some sort of reassurance, he speaks. "Sorry."

Puzzled, I turn my attention on him fully. "For what?"

I can almost see him shrink visibly before me and it makes my blood boil. While his behavior towards me, his fear of me is something I at one point and time would have reveled in it is now however doing nothing but giving me cause for concern and sorrow. Feelings, that much like my earlier pang, are not something that I am familiar or comfortable with. "For leaving the room or coming in here or messing with things."

"Thomas, I am not angry with you. Why would you think-" My voice trails off as I realize that the week in that horrific place did more damage to his emotional and mental state than I had anticipated. I change tactics quickly. "Thomas, I am not going to get angry with you over every little thing. I realize that you were probably just curious about the ship and you watching the viewing screen causes no harm. In fact there is really very little you could do to make me upset." Uncertain if thats really true or not, I however hope that it has the desired effect on his nerves and fragile emotional state. "Do you understand?"

"If you say so". Good enough for now I suppose.

Deciding a more neutral topic is in order, I change the subject. "Are you hungry?"

His eyes narrow for a moment as he shakes his head, a clear lie as I know he hasn't eaten in at least a day, however I decide to not call him on it just yet recalling his earlier nightmare and fear where eating is now concerned. Sighing, I shift in my seat. "Why don't you come to the kitchen with me and keep me company while I have coffee then? You don't have to eat if you dont want to." Yet.

Studying me and clearly trying to decide if I mean what I say, he really is going to take some work to fix isn't he.

Seeing his uncertainty I make my play. "You can ask me questions if you like."

Turning those brown eyes on me, I watch as he continues studying me for a minute before finally nodding and carefully rising from the floor.

"Good." I lead the way out of the bridge and to the kitchen, not making any moves toward him as he follows a bit of distance behind me, looking somewhat endearing in my black slightly too big for him clothing, hair mussed badly, and feet bare; almost dare I say innocent. However even if he doesn't recall, I do, that he is anything but the definition of that word having seen and done too much in his young life that has tainted and bloodied his hands and mind.

This thought however makes me realize that I truly have no idea what to say to him and I don't know what hell ask. What if it's something concerning his past? Or worse yet, mine. What will I tell him?

As we reach the kitchen my mind still just a bit distracted I point at a stool by the counter before going behind it. Hopefully, that will help him feel safer. Now, let me get my coffee and then we can talk. "Do you want any?"

I glance over my shoulder just in time to catch his nod. "How do you take it?"

"Black." As I slide a cup across the counter to him, I can see the startled look on his face.

"What?" Without missing a beat, he stops the cup mid-slide and grins. I suddenly realize that he caught the cup without a problem - meaning that his reflexes, and possibly his fighting instincts are still intact.

"I remembered."

I can't help but smile back at him, finding myself pleased by his own delight at such a simple matter. "Most of your memories are intact, Thomas. The problem is that your access to them has been damaged. In time and with help though, it should all come back. Or at least the majority of it."

Taking my own cup I watch as his grin changes to a frown. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I'm a little lost here. A feeling I believe I will be experiencing a lot where he is concerned.

"Call me Thomas. I hate that - I want to be called Tommy." Voice still nervous and small, but more firm than I've yet to hear it since I saved him, I find myself pleased but yet sorry at the same time.

"I have always called you Thomas and, to me, Thomas you shall remain. Tommy is a name for a child, which you are not." True, compared to me he is a child, but he has always fought like a man beyond his years and I'll not insult him by calling him anything less than what I believe him to be.

Frown still in place apparently not expecting me to refuse this request/demand of his, he finally ventures another question. One I should have expected. "Who are you?" If only I had a century or two to explain that one.

Deciding to focus mostly on the present I answer carefully, mindful of his still present unease with me. "I'm a friend. I saved you from that wretched place and I am going to help you get better. Nothing like they would - better for real."

Taking this in he seems to be struggling to ask a follow-up question, but not succeeding very well at it.

"Thomas, don't try so hard. The words will come if you just relax."

His head snaps up and I can plainly see the fear in his eyes for a moment before it fades. I'm about to comment on it when he diverts my attention with a question. "What do I call you?"

I bite the inside of my cheek, unsure how to answer him. I don't want to risk my name bringing back bad memories, but what else can he call me? "Tell me, does the name Zedd seem familiar to you?"

He frowns as he thinks. Finally, he says, "It seems familiar, but I don't know why."

I take a breath. "My name is Zeddic, but you can call me Zedd for short if you like."

He considers this and nods before taking a swallow of his coffee. "I can ask you anything?"

I hesitate as I consider all angles of the question and try to figure out an acceptable answer which will neither get me into a corner I cannot get out of or seem highly unfair to him. Finally I answer as carefully as I can. "You can ask any questions you want without fear of punishment. I cannot promise to answer them all, but you can always ask me what ever you want." He studies me for a long minute as I return the appraisal. His eyes are much clearer now than when I first got him. Perhaps soon all the remnants of the drugs will be out of his system and I'll see a glimmer of the old Thomas.

"Why did the computer say that the labels on the door were in English when they weren't?" Okay, that was the last question I expected.

"Because they are." Not surprised as he makes a disbelieving noise at this, I continue calmly. "The injury you suffered is causing you to perceive things differently now, so while you recognize the letters as something which relates to language, you cannot place what each symbolizes anymore. Understand?" At his blank stare it would seem that he does not. Heaving a sigh and realizing that rephrasing myself will become a daily task I try again in much simpler terms. "You're not seeing things the same as you were before you got hurt and will need to learn how to read things correctly again."

Reluctant understanding seeps into the boy's expression and it is clear he is unhappy with this. Still having other matters on his mind though he forgoes further inquires on the topic at hand in favor of something new. "Conner said that I was a good fighter, one of the best. Why can't I fight now?" Conner? Conner, Conner - oh the red boy, yes, all right.

"You are a good fighter and indeed one of the best. Your injury combined with hospital time and whatever drugs they had you on interfered with your skills. You have trained for many years and that just doesn't go away. When you are better, we'll work on it if you want to."

I blink as he changes the subject again - fortunately, I'm alert enough to follow him. "You said that Hayley knew that you were going to take me and help me but that I can't see her. Can I send her a message to let her know that I'm okay?" Is this rapid change of focus due to his injury or is this just a human trait? Either way it and the subject of his latest question are beginning to give me a small headache.

I frown. I did want a glimmer of the old Thomas to come through and I got it, but this wasn't what I had in mind. What do I tell him? "I can help you send one since you are having problems with the language right now. If you tell me what you'd like to say to her I will write it for you." Inspiration strikes. "I'm sure she will be happy to hear from you, but you know, it would make her feel better, too, if she knew that you were eating well."

"Not hungry." A sudden low rumble fills the room, belying his statement and once more I recall his earlier nightmare and fear.

Well I said I would not force him, but we will have to figure something out and quickly before I'm forced to bargain him into it. "I will not force feed you Thomas, but you do need to eat something. You'll get sick and your stomach will hurt if you don't. How about we start with something simple that will be easy on your stomach?"

Reluctantly, he nods and I instruct the computer to make a simple soup. In a minute, there is a bowl steaming in the dispenser. I set it before him, along with a spoon and napkin waiting to see what he'll do and if he will like it or not.

He hesitates for a moment and then picks up the spoon in a way that has me once more startled as I see him holding it as a young child might, hand on top. Understanding now why he was told he wasn't doing it right, I debate on how to handle this not wanting to make him self conscious or nervous by simply taking the spoon from him and placing it in his grasp correctly, but also knowing hell struggle with his eating if the hold is not corrected. Inspiration strikes again, thankfully, and I order a bowl of soup for myself.

Looking surprised by my choice he holds his spoon a bit tighter, but keeps his focus on me. "You're eating soup too?"

"Seemed like a good thing to eat. Feel free to take your time, Thomas. We're in no hurry."

Sitting across the counter from him, I pick up my own spoon slowly and correctly and begin eating. I can feel his eyes on me as he watches me, studying what I am doing. And while it takes him several minutes and failed attempts, I hide my grin as he finally succeeds in changing his grip to the correct one on the utensil before continuing to eat himself. A small success, to be sure, but a success nonetheless.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry folks! Circumstances being what they are, I haven't had a chance to talk to my muse in a LONG time. Unfortunately, that means that my interest fades a bit and I forget to continue posting. I'll try and remember better from now on.**

A DAY AND A HALF LATER

Standing on the bridge and breathing a sigh of relief as the planet comes into view, I glance at my ever present shadow, pleased to see his own expression of wonder and joy at the sight before us.

"That's your home?"

"That's my home."

Watching him closely as he studies the planet intently, I can't help but smile at his more at ease behavior and speech. He still cowers on occasion, but a day and a half of virtual freedom have done wonders for his confidence and growing trust in me, both of which are highly important if I'm to be much help to him in the weeks to come. Of course this is not to say that he's himself once more, not by any stretch of the imagination, but more and more often, I see the man he must have been before the accident slowly slipping in.

Slowing the ship to enter the atmosphere, I suddenly realize that I have neglected to tell him about my comrades that live with me. It also dawns on me that the sight of the castle - inside and out - might trigger some less than pleasant memories.

Okay, so I didn't think this all the way through. Taking a deep breath, I type in the correct commands and hail the castle. "Dar - it's Zedd. Come in."

A moment later, his voice comes through, though lack of a visual connection on the view screen suggests he is in his office and not mine. "_Welcome home. How did it go?_"

"Mission accomplished. He's with me. Though a little worse for wear." Ignoring the questioning look from Thomas for the time being, I continue. "Has Pina made up a room for him?"

A disapproving snort causes my hackles to rise, but he continues before I can comment. "_Right next to yours and around the corner from hers."_

This gives me pause, as I know that her room is across the castle a damn sight closer to his than mine. "What?"

"_For the time being, she has changed rooms as she feels the human may benefit from her being close at hand to offer reassurance and some sort of female like comfort. She was very insistent that he be made to feel safe and at home."_ It is all I can do not to laugh at the petulant tone in his voice, knowing that once Pina actually sets her mind to something it will be done.

Hiding my amusement, I reply as reasonably as I can. "It is probably best, while he is showing more trust in me I think he might be more comfortable and at ease around her. Regardless though, we'll be landing shortly and when we do I'd like you both on your best behavior, I'd rather not have your quarrel upsetting him."

Grumbling something too low to truly make out, though I have a guess at what it is, he finally responds back, _"Understood. Dar out."_ Almost laughing again at the curt tone, I begin the landing procedure. Grudge, much?

As I continue landing, I address Thomas. "I'm greatly sorry Thomas, I forgot to mention that I have two friends that live and work with me - Dar and Pina. They will help with your care and therapy - again, real therapy not that nonsense from that place you were in. Also if you are ever in need of anything and I'm not there you can feel free to ask one of them and they will help you."

As the silence stretches, I spare him another glance - and almost forget what I'm doing. Quickly, I return my attention to the procedure, but his paper white face and huddled posture is now burned in my brain. Shit.

Landing as quickly as I can without tearing the ship apart or causing us to be jostled unnecessarily I turn my full attention to him once we're on the ground, leaving the computer to shut the rest of the controls and such down. "Thomas, what's wrong?"

"He doesn't like me - doesn't want me here." His hands are shaking in a way that I haven't seen since I found him, and I don't like it. Damn it Goldar! And here I thought _my_ temper would be the biggest hurtle to overcome.

Sliding out of my seat and onto the floor near him I do my best to appear reassuring and calm as I try to catch his eye. "Thomas, Dar is just… he, well he's stupid and sometimes he doesn't understand that other people are more fragile and easily scared or upset than he is." Sighing and knowing this is not going well I try a different approach. "I have promised that you would be safe with me, right?" He nods. "I have not broken that promise, have I?" He shakes his head negatively. "I'm not going to break that promise now."

I realize how much his trust in me is shaken when he doesn't look me in the eyes as he finally gives a verbal response of, "Okay." There must be something I can do to fix this. If only I knew why he was so upset, after all it's not as if Goldar threatened to hurt him, and even if he had I will be there to - oh, so that's it.

Again, sudden insight saves me. "I'm not just leaving you here. This is my home, not a hospital of some sort. I will be with you, helping you, and making certain you're happy and comfortable just like I have the past two days we've been on the ship together."

His eyes fly up to meet mine and search my face for any deception. Finally satisfied that I'm telling the truth, he nods as color returns to his face and his hands slowly cease shaking.

"Good, do you feel better now? You understand it's going to be all right and my friends are not going to hurt you?"

Still looking a bit doubtful about the last part, he however gives another small nod, most likely just to please me.

I'm about to speak again, determined to reassure him to the best of my ability before venturing out of the safety of the ship when I'm interrupted by Pina's laughing voice outside. "Are you two going to stay in there all day or are you coming out?"

I sigh heavily at the interruption, but am secretly pleased when Thomas' mouth quirks into a half smile. Well it's better than nothing. "We're coming!" I call back.

Standing up quickly I gather a few things nearby as Thomas rises more slowly, being cautious of his still healing ribs. I lead the way to the exit and we descend the ramp to ground level, my guest pressed tightly up against my back as my mind is races to think of a way to alert Pina to his mental state without letting him know, or causing him to feel badly about himself.

A minute later, I realize I should have trusted her more. As she is aware of wounded animals in the woods which surround the castle, so too, is she aware of the wounded animal that follows me cautiously out of the ship. Her stance and behavior change immediately as she gets her first look at him and the thought flickers briefly through my head - not for the first time - if her skill is because she was once part animal herself.

I watch as she moves slowly and speaks quietly, softly to the still skittish human who seems determined to us me as a shield. "Hello, Thomas. Welcome to our home. I'm so glad you decided to come." Decided, got taken, same difference. Slowly, she stretches out her hand, palm up and waits.

When the Ranger glances at me, I nod and watch as he slowly reaches out and touches her hand. She smiles at him and he tentatively smiles back, putting not only him more at ease, but myself as well.

As the two continue to touch hands and exchange looks, both perhaps connecting to each other on a quiet level, I'm almost ready to suggest I leave them be for the moment when the mood is shattered by the sound of Dar's approach through the castle. I swear a herd of Earth elephants or Eltarian gondar have nothing on him as it is clear he is slamming his way through the doors and stomping down the entrance corridor.

Hearing it as well, Thomas is quick to snatch his hand back as though he's been burned. Damn it all!

Stalking away from my charge, hoping Scorpina will keep him calm in my absence I put on my best evil look as I face the door her mate is about to come through.

Behind me, I hear Pina talking softly to Thomas, no doubt once more holding his hand gently as she gives him the reassurance he needs. "It's all right, Thomas. It's just Dar. He's loud, but he's harmless to anyone that means him no harm." As she suddenly pauses I realize that she has gotten the blank stare which he is so prone to giving these days, before much like myself she corrects her speech to accommodate him, "He won't hurt you if you don't hurt him."

I keep one ear tuned to their conversation as Dar bursts through the door. He takes one look at my face and skids to a halt as I hear Thomas respond quietly with protest, "He doesn't like me and doesn't want me here."

I pray that Pina doesn't mention their past as I stare Goldar down. It becomes very obvious that I have underestimated her once more as she answers gently. "No, no. It's not that he doesn't like you, he's just upset with me right now as I'm his lover and I have put that on hold for a short while to help care for you."

I can almost hear Thomas cringe at that statement most likely out of guilt and still present fear of Goldar, as being male himself, he probably realizes just how frustrating such a matter can be. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my choice, not yours. I want to help you and I don't want you to feel worried or upset that you're interrupting something if you need me, which I have a feeling would be the case if I hadn't decided to sleep by myself for a while." Knowing she's most likely right myself, I can practically feel him give in to her decision and offer a small nod of agreement as at the very least he acknowledges that she's correct in that it is her choice to make.

"And again please don't worry about Dar. He will be fine, and if he ever does scare or upset you just tell me and I will fix it. I promise he's far more scared of me than I am of him." This is true. Though at the moment I'd wager I'm the one he's most fearful of as I continue to glare him down.

"Now, will you let me show you where your room is while they talk?" A moment later, Pina is leading the human past us and into the castle, Thomas pressed tightly into her side and avoiding eye contact with the one he still seems certain does not like him. Giving me a parting glance as she leads him through the doors, her look is clear 'set him straight before I do'. Not to worry.

As the doors close quietly behind them I give the two a moment to get far enough away so as not to overhear, and even then when I do speak, I am very quiet so he realizes the seriousness of what I am saying. "Dar, I am only going to say this once - and you will hear me. He is not the Ranger who once defeated you. Not only has he grown up and matured, the damage he has suffered has temporarily altered him. He has no real sense of self, his confidence is gone, and he is very easily upset." Pausing to take a breath and calm myself I continue after only a moment determined not to wait too long and lose my desire to.

"The hospital that the humans sent him to only furthered his damage. While he was in that awful place, he was abused and molested in ways I wouldn't even have considered in my worst days of evil. When I found him, he was so heavily drugged he couldn't fight off the three human males that were beating him and mere minutes from raping him."

Nearly choking on the word, I am relieved to see the horror clearly written on his face. "I am asking you - not as your boss, but as a friend - please set aside your anger and prejudices and help me help him."

He hesitates, not familiar with this side of me and unsure how to react. Finally, he decides and squares his shoulders. "All I can promise you is that I'll try."

Relieved I got that much from him and slightly disappointed it wasn't more, I am still however grateful for his honesty. "Until he learns to trust you, I doubt you'll have much to do with him anyway."

Relief lights his eyes, but is absent from his face. "That seems fair - I'll have to learn to trust him, too."

Okay, see, this is the kind of noncommittal double talk I pay him so very well for, when he's dealing with others. With me however, it is just not going to work. "I'm sure you can only imagine the penalties if you fail at this." Not only from myself but also the all too dangerous woman inside the castle.

Startled by my not-so-subtle threat, he is quick to reassure me. "As I have already promised Scorpina, I will not go out of my way to upset or frighten him." It would seem this talk isn't the first one he's gotten today. Good, perhaps there will be fewer problems then.

"That's all I ask for now." Subject closed, I head for the door. "All of this aside, I do hope you're cooking dinner tonight. The stuff the ship turns out is absurdly bland by comparison."

Oh, yeah, I'm stroking his ego a little. I've learned that it helps considerably when I've asked him to do something he doesn't really want to do. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and just barely catch his grin. His tone is casual however when he answers, "Well, I wasn't going to, but if you want, I suppose I can."

I turn and give him a look that speaks volumes drawing a slight laugh from his too smart mouth. "I already have a roast started. Relax, Zedd."

Mouth instantly watering at the mere mention of one of my favorite dishes, I swallow hard as he grins at me. Regaining my composure, I move inside as he follows, just a bit more subdued and less homicidal. "That will be fine I suppose."

Snickering and giving a parting comment concerning how full of it I am, we separate at an intersection - he to the kitchen and I to find the other two.

Moving through the halls and pleased to see my two friends haven't destroyed the place during the lovers' quarrel which occurred in my absence, I make my way to Thomas' new room, stopping just outside the partly opened door.

As I see the pair sitting on the large four post bed - Pina near the pillows facing the door and Thomas at the foot with his back leaning on one of the tall posts facing her, I am stunned at the level of trust she has already gained from him.

Apparently already in conversation about things other than the décor of the room, Pina responds to something he's clearly confided in her before I arrived. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." His answer is firm, even if it is quiet and I have to wonder if perhaps it's something relating to rehabilitation center.

"That's okay. If you change your mind, I'll listen. Whatever's on your mind, you can tell me." He can tell me too you know. Pushing aside the small desire to complain at how easily he seems to have fallen into trust with her when it took me the better part of two days to just get him to talk to and look at me, I attempt to brush it off knowing I should be more concerned with him simply trusting _someone_ regardless of if it's me or not.

Cocking his head to the side and still oblivious to my eavesdropping, he studies her for a long minute before responding with something that very well makes me want to groan. "I don't want to be called Thomas. I like Tommy better." Honestly, I have never in my life heard anyone complain about the use of their name so much as this human.

"If you want to be called Tommy, then I will call you Tommy." Oh thanks, that's helpful.

"Zedd won't." Zedd won't. Zedd doesn't believe in giving in to things which do not benefit himself or the people he is trying to help. Besides Tommy is just, it is not _him_. It lacks the demand for respect that he deserves.

She laughs lightly and catches my eye, knowing I am present, but yet not telling the boy most likely for fear he will clam up once more. "No, he wouldn't. There was a time when you two didn't get along you know." There's an understatement.

"I thought we were friends." Well what should I have said? I at one point and time attempted to destroy everyone and thing you loved so I might claim you as my heir? Yes that would have gone over well.

"You are." The small fabrication coming easily, she continues without the slightest bit of concern it seems. "Sometimes the best friends come from people who are the worst enemies. And with that thought, I would say you and Zedd will become very good friends. As for his refusal to call you Tommy though, well once you gained his respect a long time ago, he started calling you Thomas. He's not doing it to be mean to you, to him, it's a way of making you his equal in many ways."

Thinking over what she's said and seeming to understand some of it, even if I doubt he's grasped the meaning of her words of wisdom concerning friends and enemies, he at least looks to understand that I am his friend now despite us apparently not getting along well in the past. "I don't get it." Or perhaps not.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. All I meant to say was that you and Zedd are friends and he doesn't mean to upset you by refusing to call you Tommy."

"No, I mean I sort of understand that part. I just, well it just doesn't seem fair." What's not fair? "He told me to call him by a nickname, so he should do the same, right?"

I groan to myself as I see the startled look on Pina's face. "What do you mean?"

"He said his name was Zeddic, but I could call him Zedd."

Head in hand I can practically see her biting her lip, trying to control her laughter at his words and perturbed tone.

Finally and with a too amused smile on her face, she answers him. "Well I can see why you'd think that a bit unfair of him. However the reason he said that is because where we come from, full names are only used by family and it is the height of disrespect to call him by it. Honestly I'm a little surprised he told you his full name." I wasn't thinking at the time, give me a break.

Considering this for several minutes, he finally responds, displaying at least some understanding of what she's said. "Like my family might use my full name of Thomas James Oliver, but nobody else really does."

"Exactly." Nodding and standing up slowly, she stretches before changing the subject casually. "I'm going to check the ship's medical logs and see what your injuries are and what treatments Zedd's been using. Do you want to come with me or do you feel like resting before dinner?"

Opening his mouth to answer, or perhaps ask what he'll be having for dinner as he most likely is hungry, he however doesn't get the chance as he's cut off by a telling yawn. "I want to go with you, but I'm tired." You should be, I don't think you slept more than a few hours at a time on the ship.

"Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

He considers this briefly before nodding, looking fairly grateful for the offer.

Helping him get into bed and settled under the covers, she then settles herself into a chair nearby. "I won't leave until you're asleep and I'll try and make sure that either Zedd or I am here when you wake up, all right?"

"Okay." Letting his eyes fall partly closed his next comment makes her smile much more brightly than I can ever recall seeing in the past. "You're nice."

"Thank you." Hey I'm nice too. All right so not as nice as her, but in all fairness I was evil for a longer period of time.

"Zedd's nice too." What now? Really? "But he's kinda…" Struggling to find a word which will suit my brash demeanor, it is apparently not coming as Pina thankfully helps him out.

"Intimidating?"

"Yeah."

"He can be, but I promise he won't hurt you, and he'll do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you safe." Smiling and watching as he finally closes his eyes fully, she lowers the volume of her voice further, coaxing him to rest. "Sleep now, we'll talk more after you get some rest."


	14. Chapter 14

TOMMY

I wake up suddenly, breathing hard. Weird dreams and nightmares blending together in my still sleepy mind, I glance around the room and see a slim, black haired woman leaving her chair by the window and coming over to me. Memory returns slowly as I recognize her. It's Pina, I'm at Zedd's home, and I'm safe...maybe.

Walking quickly but calmly she carefully sits down beside me on the bed when she reaches it, speaking in the same gentle tone she's used since I got here. "It's okay, Tommy. You're safe now, nothing's going to hurt you here." Except maybe your pushed aside boyfriend.

Not looking comforted I'm sure, I nevertheless stay still as she slowly reaches out and gently touches my cheek with her small, soft, pleasantly cool hand. The cool skin feeling very nice on my own hot face I move to lean further into the touch only to have her frown slightly and withdraw her palm all together. What did I do wrong? Maybe she didn't like that, I should have stayed still, but it felt so good.

Getting up fully next, I don't have time to apologize and try to stop her as she quickly crosses to the bathroom, reassuring me as she goes that she's not leaving for good. "I'll be right back."

Disappearing into the room, she returns only a moment later a damp cloth in her hand. Sitting back down on the bed she gently strokes it over my face and the back of my neck being careful not to press too hard on the bruises that are still there. Oh god that feels so good, I'd purr if I thought my throat could handle it. Finishing up and seeming satisfied that I'm cooled down and feeling better, she folds the cloth before setting it aside. "Better?"

I nod and offer her a small smile. I don't know why, but I'm not afraid of her. Maybe it's due to the fact she's been so soft when she speaks and moves, or maybe she reminds me of someone, but whatever it is I know it's important to keep her close with the two men around, promises that they won't harm me there or not. "You came back."

"Of course, I promised I would." Smiling gently she reaches out her hand once more but this time coasts it through my messy hair instead of over my face. "Bad dream?"

Nodding and relaxing under her calming touches I, however, end up tensing once more at her next question.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I bite my lip for a minute as the images from the dream return. Finally, I decide and speak. "Weird dream and then nightmare."

"Okay, so your dream changed. Tell me about the weird part?"

Relieved that it's a question and not a demand, I speak slowly not too worried about sharing that part of it as it was just strange, but not really bad. "I'm in a park with Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira. The three boys and I are all practicing different katas. The girl, Kira, is stretching nearby. Suddenly, we're surrounded by about a dozen figures in black with no faces - like they're wearing masks. They seem to be dancing and running around us. Nobody else seems to notice them or think it's strange. The boys keep doing their katas and Kira starts one. Then, out of nowhere, something punches me in the head really hard. Then it changed."

She nods slowly, seeming to not only find it normal, but also understand it all. "What did it change to?"

Suddenly cold, I wrap my arms around myself. "That's the bad part."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but it might help you feel better if you talk about it. Sometimes talking helps." Surprised by this, I look at her uncertain of what to do.

"That's what Zedd said on the ship."

Smiling, she gives a nod. "Sometimes he's pretty smart about things. But don't tell him I said that, it'll only make his ego bigger."

Laughing just a little bit with her, I take a deep breath after a minute before deciding to trust her. "I'm in the rehab place. Big John is in my room and he touches me and I don't like it. I tried to fight back, but he hits me in the head and throws me down on the bed with my head hanging over the foot of it." I close my eyes. "He pushes on my jaw with his thumbs and he has his pants down a-and he forces himself down my throat."

"Is that something that really happened?" Startled by the tone of her voice, I open my eyes. There is a fire in hers and it suddenly reminds me of Hayley when she's ready to fight for someone she cares about. Strangely, I find comfort in that instead of being afraid.

Slowly, I nod and watch the flames climb even higher. She speaks quietly but much more seriously than I've heard her before now. "Does Zedd know?"

Okay, not a question I was expecting. I shake my head, confused about why she would ask that. Why would I tell him? The last thing I want to do is give anybody any ideas. And while he has been nothing but careful and nice with me so far, that doesn't mean that things won't change.

Pina studies me for a long minute before she takes my hands in hers, making me realize that hers are shaking.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm very angry right now that someone would do that to you."

I can feel my lips twitch into a small smile that suddenly blossoms into a grin. "It's okay."

Now her turn to look confused, she shakes her head sternly, protesting as she still doesn't know what I do. "No, it's not. Honey, he had no right to touch you, none at all, and he will pay for it, I swear."

"He already did. Zedd already punished him - he just doesn't know it." Confusion turning into curiosity, she tilts her head but remains silent so I can explain. "When Zedd came for me, there were three guys beating me up. It's a little fuzzy, but I think they were going to do worse than what Big John had been doing. Zedd knocked out two of them, but the third one - Big John - Zedd broke his wrist and busted his head."

Frown turning into a smile, she shakes her head before speaking again. "Well good. Honestly, if he had known what that creature had done to you he would have done far worse than simply breaking one bone and cracking his head open, but at least it's something." Turning serious once more, she tightens her hold on my hands just enough to make certain that I'm listening and understanding what's said next. "Tommy, I want you to know that you are safe here. Nobody, and I mean nobody, will do anything like that to you ever again. Ever. Zedd, Dar, and I won't let it happen. I promise."

I study her for a minute and I have no doubt that if anyone tried it, well, they'd have her to deal with, but as for the other two… "Dar still doesn't like me."

She sighs in a way that lets me know she was hoping I wouldn't bring him up again, but answers me nevertheless. "I was going to wait to go into this with you, but I think maybe you should know for your own good. A long time ago you two didn't get along, not at all." Man, didn't I get along with anybody?

"Like with Zedd?"

"Well yes and no. The difference is you and Zedd became friends, but you and Dar didn't. He needs to learn that he can trust you just like you need to learn that you can trust him. Understand?"

I nod slowly, not understanding fully as she still hasn't told me why we didn't get along, but figuring now probably isn't the time to ask.

Changing the subject before I can, she looks at her watch, mouth turning into a friendly smile once more. "It's almost time to eat. After dinner, we'll go to my infirmary and I'll give you different medicine for your injuries." Wait, what? I think I already got that taken care of by Zedd. And infirmary, that's like hospital right? But I don't want to go to the hospital. Seeing my look of confusion and upset, she's quick to continue. "The medicines Zedd was using on you and your injuries while you were on the ship were okay - the best he had available, really, but here I have more and better choices for treatment."

I take a minute and process this understanding the majority of it, but still not very happy. "Kind of like the difference between a first aid kit and a doctor's office."

"More like the difference between a first aid kit and a hospital. Only the hospital is just a room in the castle and you don't have to stay in it."

"I like that," I admit. "I hate hospitals."

Pina grins widely at this. "You're more like Zedd than I thought. He hates hospitals, too."

Smiling too, but still focused on this infirmary business, I want to make sure I understand right before agreeing to it. "So I only have to go there for medicine?"

"That and your injuries. Any other time of the day you're free to go wherever you like in the castle. I just ask that you not go out into the woods surrounding it alone. It's not dangerous really but it is easy to get lost if you don't know the way around. Oh and also Dar's office, I would greatly advise you to stay out of there." That's probably a good idea.

Just about to tell her I will definitely stay away from his office and room I jump and flinch sharply as a knock at my bedroom door startles me.

Squeezing my hands reassuringly, Pina looks to the door that she must have closed, before calling to whoever is there. "Come in - he's awake."

The door opens and my savior pokes his head in looking as if he's just come out of the shower. "Dinner's ready, Dar says. If I don't get to that roast soon, I'm going to chew my arm off. Are you two coming?"

Rolling her eyes the woman chides him playfully. "You just had a snack two hours ago, I swear you're a bottomless pit Zedd."

Commenting back in a similar manner, he scowls at her playfully. "Which is all the more reason for me to get to the kitchen. And just for your information, a sandwich is barely a snack."

Ignoring him and turning back to me, she gives my hands a gentle tug. "Ready?" My stomach choosing just then to rumble, she giggles sweetly before giving a nod to her own question. "I guess that's a yes."

Hopping off the bed and throwing the covers off of me, she points at the floor where a pair of black slippers are sitting. "The floors get pretty cold this time of year and you don't need to get sick. Until I can get you some proper shoes or boots that fit, you can wear those, all right?"

Nodding, I slide my feet into them and follow her to the door where Zedd is waiting.

"Did you sleep well, Thomas?"

"Kinda." Looking at anything but him, not sure what to tell him as I don't really feel as comfortable sharing my dream with him like I did with Pina. I finally open my mouth to answer, but don't have a chance as he cuts in again.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah." I don't elaborate, but I catch the two exchanging looks before Pina speaks up.

"I reassured him that he was safe here and whatever happened in his dream absolutely will not happen here." I'm grateful she didn't tell him. I don't know why it's so important that he not know - I mean besides the whole not giving him ideas thing, but it just is. As I'm thinking about this, still trying to figure it out, I almost don't notice that they've stopped by a door and nearly crash into Zedd. They both reach out to steady me and I know I'd be annoyed if I wasn't so embarrassed.

Of course all of that fades quickly at the wonderful smell that wafts through the door. How long has it been since I've actually had a hot meal? I struggle to remember as I follow the pair into the room. All those thoughts leave my head as I catch sight of the laden table. Oh. My. God. A flash of memory returns. I'm much younger and my mom and dad and I are sitting down to a meal much like this one. For some reason, the memory helps me to relax a little more.

"Here Thomas sit by me." Pulling out a chair for me, Zedd takes his seat before I quickly take mine, figuring that Dar will apparently sit on the other side of the table by Pina when he shows up. Good I don't think I'd feel very good about him sitting beside me with all of these sharp forks and knives so close at hand.

Waiting as patiently as I can as my mouth waters, I'm trying to decide if I can get away with no manners due to my head injury when I remember that Zedd has seen me use them before, not to mention holding my spoon and fork right if I really try to now.

About to ask Zedd when Dar will get here my attention is diverted by a door opening and Dar coming in with a platter. The roast is sitting on it and the smell is just heavenly. He sets it down on the one clear spot on the table, takes up a knife and fork, and begins slicing and serving.

Handing the first plate to Pina, who adds to it from the dishes around her, she then hands it to Zedd, all of it done in a way that says they've clearly done this before. Finally Zedd does the same and then hands it to me. Hunger wars with good manners as I wait for the others to fill their plates, really not wanting to be rude to them, especially not when they've been so nice and I'm sort of their guest. Oh but I'm so hungry!

Apparently seeing my struggle Zedd smiles softly before making an encouraging gesture towards my plate. "It's all right, Thomas. You don't have to wait for us. Go ahead and eat."

I glance at Pina for confirmation and when she nods I carefully pick up my fork doing my best to hold it like I've been watching Zedd hold his for the past two days, before stabbing a piece of the roast on my plate. It's so tender that it falls apart and as I put the piece in my mouth I realize that it's a little hotter than I thought, but the heat is welcome. Of course all of these thoughts leave my head the moment the flavor hits. Without thinking, I groan in pleasure and hunch over my plate - manners completely gone I all but inhale the fabulous meal put before me.

It takes no more than five minutes, I'm sure, for me to have licked my plate clean and when I finally raise my head again and look around, Dar and Pina are staring at me in a way that makes me blush slightly.

Not joining in on the staring party however, Zedd continues to eat his own meal before merely asking, "Do you want more?"

Pina finally seems to find her voice as I nod. "By the seven hells, Zedd, didn't you feed the poor boy?"

Zedd looks at her, startled, but still chewing what's in his mouth.

Seeing as he isn't going to be able to talk for a minute and feeling strangely defensive at her accusation of him not feeding me I speak up, although quietly. "Yes, he fed me. But the food on the ship didn't taste this good and the food at the hospital and rehab was never hot."

I flinch when Dar reaches across the table, almost certain he's going to strike me for talking back to his girlfriend, but relax when he only grabs my plate. Without a word, he completely reloads it and sets in back in front of me before turning his attention to his own food. Now that I'm partly satisfied, I can eat more slowly and really enjoy my food much like it seems everyone else is as they eat slowly and begin to talk about things that had happened in the last two days, as well as business.

Listening to their conversation but not really having much to add as I don't understand what their business and work is, nor do I really know who Rita or Finster are, I've just about finished my second plate of food when Pina changes the subject to something I am rather interested in. "Dar, did you, by any chance make dessert too?"

I glance up in time to see Dar look offended; though I'm not too certain it's for real. "All this fine food and you want dessert too?"

Turning on a sweet smile and laying her hand on his arm in a gesture that is clearly intimate I have the distinct feeling that she's used these moves more than once to get her way with him. "Of course. After all, what better way to end one of your fabulous meals than with one of your wonderful desserts?"

Dar grumbles a bit, but I can see that he's proud of his skill, not to mention highly swayed by the young woman at his side. Of course if he can turn out meals like this all the time, he has the right to be proud. And Pina, well can anyone really say no to that look? Finally he answers her with a sigh that is clearly mostly for effect. "Turn off the eyes Pina, yes, there is dessert."

Pina smiles brightly, but Zedd groans. "If I had known that, I would have eaten less." Me too. Well, maybe. Possibly. Okay, no I wouldn't have.

Dar rises and begins to collect dishes from the table. Pina and Zedd also stand and begin to gather things. Uncertain if I should help, I start to push my chair back, but the pair shake their heads as Pina speaks up. "Not tonight. You relax and you can help another time."

I glance at Zedd, who nods in agreement. "There's a certain way that Dar likes this done and you don't know it yet. There's no point in irritating him unnecessarily."

I agree with that statement wholeheartedly and scoot my chair back into place watching as the three work with a precision and speed that speaks of years of practice. Finally, Pina and Zedd sit down again and it's only a couple of minutes later that Dar returns with a small cart, handing out the plates and pouring the coffee.

Glancing at me, obviously not sure if I drink coffee or not, he in the end turns to give Zedd a questioning look.

Already taking a sip from his own cup Zedd's response is given without so much as a verbal question being asked. "Yes, he does. Black."

Dar pours me a cup as well and hands it to Zedd to give to me, making me wonder if he will ever learn to like me despite what Pina said earlier.

Still thinking it over I stare at the plate in front of me, wondering now what is on it.

Digging into her own helping, Pina is the first to notice my confusion. "What's wrong, Tommy? Don't you like it?"

"What is it?" I pick up my spoon and poke at the mound of fluffy white stuff on the top. Is this whip cream? Marshmallows? Foam?

I can hear the laughter in her voice as she responds with not so much an answer as a teasing remark. "Well, it's not going to bite you."

For the first time, Dar speaks to me directly, though not in the gentlest or calmest of manners. "It's similar to your Earth dessert of angel food cake, strawberries and whipped cream or - what do they call it?" He looks to Zedd for help clearly not about to have me refuse his food based on looks.

Zedd frowns briefly, thinking over just what it could be compared to that I would know. "What - the dessert name? Strawberry shortcake, I believe."

Oh, this I understand.

"Right. So taste it, you should like it well enough even with your human palette."

Knowing not to argue with him I take a mouthful and realize it's closer to angel food cake than shortcake, but I get their point and Dar seems satisfied that I've at least tried it and before eating the majority of my helping.

Soon, all the plates are empty and the cups drained, and I am comfortably full and ready to go to sleep once more.

Smiling at my satisfied look, Pina reaches across the table resting her hand on mine. "Feel better?" At my nod she stands and gives one of her own in response. "Good, now, let's go to the infirmary for your medicine and then you can go to bed."

I sigh, too comfortable to move. "Do we really have to?"

She grins wider. "Yes. You need to take the medicine on a full stomach so it will work better."

I sigh, but get up to follow her knowing if I sit here much longer I'll probably fall asleep at the table. Moving slowly to the door, I pause once I reach it, wanting to say something, but not sure if I should.

Noticing my stop and expression Zedd cocks his head curiously, worry lining his voice. "What is it, Thomas?"

I take a deep breath and look at Dar before gathering my courage. "Thanks." That said I hurry after Pina, not really wanting to wait around for his response or lack of one.


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy - Continued

Once in the infirmary, Pina starts pulling out various boxes and bottles, looking quite at home in the strange room as I on the other hand couldn't be more uncomfortable. Still though I guess it's okay so long as I don't have to stay here and there aren't any unpleasant surprises.

Pouring some pills into a tray that looks to be separated into sections she begins speaking over her shoulder, the majority of her focus still on her work. "Oh, I forgot. After your medicine, you need a bath and a shave."

A what? Oh no, that's not happening. No way. Not now - not ever. I slowly back toward the door while she's still talking. "We'll get you some fresh clothes too. I'm going to have to get some measurements so that I can get you some clothes that fit properly, the same as with your boots and shoes, but we can do that tomorrow."

Keep talking, just keep talking and don't turn around. Please, please don't turn around.

"Are you okay with me taking your measurements or would you rather have Zedd do it? And while we're on the subject of who you'd like helping you with things, would you be okay with Zedd helping out with your bath? I know you're still hurting so some help might be needed."

As she keeps up her questions of help I'm almost to the door when it swings open, letting Zedd in much to my panic. No! No! I was almost out! Taking one look at me he knows something is up as he quickly turns on his friend while still unfortunately blocking my escape. "What the hell did you do?"

Startled, she spins around. "What are you talking about?" She looks at me and her mouth falls open. "Tommy? Tommy what's wrong? Calm down."

I back away even further. Unfortunately since Zedd is still too close to the door, this puts me in a corner and I don't like it at all.

Zedd's attention is now divided between us and I can practically see his blood boiling. "What did you do Scorpina?!" Scorpina?

"Nothing! We were just talking!" Growing agitated herself, she is one to clearly not take crap from anyone him included.

Not giving up, he presses the matter more. If only he'd press it away from me! "What did you say to him?"

"I only said that he needed a bath, shave, and clean clothes." She protests. No, no bath, no bath!

Zedd's eyes narrow for a minute before he turns his attention fully on me. I cringe and wait for the yelling to start, but he catches me off guard when he only crouches down to my level, speaking quietly. "Thomas, calm down. Nobody's going to hurt you."

"Yes they will!" I snap back. He raises one eyebrow as he takes in the statement. And I can't even bring myself to care that I just yelled at a man who could very likely break me in half with a flick of his wrist.

Still though he stays calm - tone still soft - but what he says next is clearly a command, one that I'm afraid to disobey. "Tell me how."

"The water will be too cold and someone will hold me under and someone will hurt me when they wash me." Not thinking, the words burst out of me. "Then someone will touch me and make me do things I don't want to do. I don't want to be touched like that!"

Suddenly realizing what I've said, I look at them in fear, stomach churning, waiting to be punished or ridiculed. They haven't done it yet, but there's a first time for everything and after the fit I've just had at them I imagine now would be as good a time as any.

Zedd closes his eyes and swallows hard several times as Pina looks horrified and sickened as she drops to her knees. Still though she seems to find her voice first, though it's strained at best. "They did all those things to you at that place?"

Slowly, I nod, not taking my eyes off of either of them. I see the fire in Pina's eyes once more and when she speaks again, there is a low growl to it that I've not heard from her before. "I am going back to that pitiful excuse for a planet and I will burn the whole damned place to the fucking ground."

Zedd shakes his head, a silent order for her to calm even if he wants the same thing. "For now, let the female and the children handle it. If they do not handle it to our satisfaction, the three of us will return there and do it ourselves." He opens his eyes and focuses on me once more. "Thomas, again, I have not hurt you nor have I allowed anyone else to do so. You are safe here, I don't know how many times I will have to say this to you, but I will keep saying it until you understand and believe it. You are safe with us and I promise that no such thing will ever happen again. If you wish, I will sit with you while you bathe, but you will wash yourself if you're able to. No one else will touch you unless you say it's all right, and even then it will not be in a sexual way. You have my word."

For two days, he has kept his promises, but for how much longer? Doubt settles in my eyes and I can't help it. I look at Pina, still on the floor nearby.

"I promise, too. But you do need to get clean or your wounds might get infected. Please, Tommy, trust us."

I hesitate and then nod slowly, watching as she slowly pulls herself off the floor as well and returns to the cabinets. Her hands are shaking as she sorts through the medicines and Zedd is not much better off as he crosses to another cabinet and grabs a bottle.

Opening it, he shakes some pills out into his palm and swallows them dry making the woman give him a curious look. Shaking his head his only response is, "Later."

Nodding and moving to me, she hands me a half a dozen colorful pills and a cup of water. "Take these and then I'll unwrap your ribs. After your bath, I'm going to try a different treatment on them to help them heal faster."

Looking at the pills in my hand and not sure about taking things when I don't know just what they'll do, I glance back up to see her studying me curiously. "What are they?"

"It'd take a while to explain exactly what each does, but I promise they will not make you feel strangely like I'm sure the drugs the doctors on Earth did. These really are just to help you heal."

Warily, I take the pills and let her lead me over to the exam table, handing the cup to Zedd as I go and knowing he's watching everything very carefully.

Helping me out of my shirt when she sees me struggling with the buttons, she gently eases it off before starting to unwind the bandage Zedd had placed around my ribs two days ago, speaking gently to me as she does.

"Be careful of the bruise on his right side."

Glancing up and giving Zedd a look, Pina shakes her head before continuing, choosing not to address his order. That is until another is given in the same manner only seconds later.

"Don't pull too tightly on the end of the bandage it'll stick to his skin and hurt if you do." And another. "Wait no not like that either." And another. "He has a bruise on his back as well maybe you should-"

"Zedd who's the doctor here?" Looking at him sternly as she finally removes the bandage completely, her hands quickly finding her hips.

"I'm just saying-"

"Yes you are. You're just saying, and saying, and saying. Stop saying. I know what I'm doing and in case you haven't noticed I've yet to harm him. So please, with all due respect, sit down and shut up until I finish what I need to get done and then you can take him and be as over protective as you wish." Waiting to see what he will do, but seeming to know he will bow due to the fact she apparently is the one with the most medical training, she turns back to me satisfied when he huffs and moves to take another pill.

Heaving a sigh and turning back to me, she studies the surface damage and her eyes flame once more before she addresses me again. "Will you let me do a scan to see how you're healing and maybe take some blood?"

Puzzled, I just look at her, unsure why she needs to take blood if all she's trying to fix right now is my ribs.

She answers my unspoken question quickly and calmly. "I want to do some blood tests to make sure that all the drugs they gave you are out of your system. If they are, then tomorrow I can give you some stronger medicine." Stronger? Stronger is good, right?

I blink for a minute, processing what she said and as she opens her mouth to perhaps try and convince me further, I nod. I don't like it, but I'll let her if it's what she needs to do.

Grabbing a hand held scanner first she runs it all over me three times before checking what it says and seeming satisfied.

"Am I okay?"

"You're fine, just a few minor things, nothing to worry about at all." Setting it aside she next picks up a needle and little glass tube making me look away as I do not want to see her stick me.

A couple of minutes later she announces that we're done and I have never been so happy to hear those words. "All done. All right you can go with Zedd for your bath while I start these tests and get you some fresh clothes, but beyond that you're free for the night. Okay?"

"Okay." I slide off the table and head for the door right behind Zedd, not sure how 'free' I am since I technically have to go do something I never want to do again.

-oooo-

Still a little shaky I follow Zedd as he leads me back to my room and into the attached bathroom. Flipping on the light, closing the door, and moving to the large white tub across the room he starts the water running and after a minute feels it testingly.

Turning back to me he gestures for me to come closer. "You'll need to feel the water, Thomas. Let me know if it's hot enough."

Keeping one eye on him, I slowly do as asked, reaching into the half full tub and feeling the temperature of the water, before finding myself amazed at just how hot it is. I had forgotten that water could feel like that, not having had it that way since before I got hurt. Pulling back after a moment I shake my head just a bit. "It's a little too hot."

Frowning and adjusting the temperature slightly he lets it fill a bit more before asking me to check again.

Nodding as the cooler water has helped get it to just the right temperature I for a brief moment can't wait to get in, before all of my fears over it return. "That's good."

"You're sure?" Looking uncertain, probably due to how uncertain I look, he in the end though lets it be after I give another nod. "All right. Just give it another minute or two to fill, oh wait." Moving past me to the counter and grabbing a bright purple bottle that's been set by the sink he pours a bit of the liquid inside into the bath creating a thin layer of light purple bubbles over the water. "Pina insisted I have you use this, something about it being therapeutic. I don't know. A lot of what she says I don't quite understand, but if it will help you in some way than I will use it."

Biting my tongue so as not to make a comment about him not understanding women very well as even I can kind of understand why she'd want him to add bubble bath, I settle for another nod watching the tub fill up the rest of the way.

Stopping the water once it's full enough, he turns his back to me, moving to stand over by the door. "I'll keep my back to you until you've removed your clothes and gotten in if that will make you more comfortable. Once you're in and settled I'll sit over by the sink if you'd like me to stay."

Taking a deep breath and watching him closely to make sure his back stays turned, I slip out of the remainder of my clothes and step into the tub. I gingerly lower myself into the water and sigh as I feel the warmth seeping into my bones.

"Are you in?"

"Yes."

Turning back around and sitting down as he said he would by the counter and sink, he reaches into one of the cabinets under the counter as he speaks up once again. "The soap is on the little shelf next to you and I can toss you a cloth from here, if you like."

I nod, not wanting him to really get up or come closer right now and a moment later a small black ball of fabric lands in the water in front of me. I soap the cloth and begin washing myself almost wishing he'd talk to me as the silence is becoming a bit unnerving.

"You shouldn't have yelled at Pina, it wasn't her fault that I got upset about what she said. She didn't know."

Looking up in surprise, he tilts his head slightly considering what I said. "She should have been watching you more closely when introducing a new activity. If she had she would have stopped talking about it and begun reassuring you, and you wouldn't have had time to get so upset."

"It was an accident. You hurt her feelings; you should tell her you're sorry."

Smiling slightly, he looks at me for a long moment before finally responding in an almost amused tone. "Despite it all, you still put others first." What?

"What does that mean?"

"I'll explain later. Finish washing before the water cools. I'd like to keep your core temperature up, especially with how chilly it will be tonight."

Frowning at not being told just what he meant by his last comment about putting others first I reach to do my back and gasp in pain as my ribs shift. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zedd flinch before his tone softens, "Be careful, Thomas. Don't injure yourself further."

Still feeling a little pain from that move I debate on what to do, knowing that I will hurt myself further if I try it again. Sighing as I realize that I can't wash my hair either I know that I need help. Biting my lip and looking at Zedd I know he's been trustworthy so far, but can I trust him with this. I look at him and my gaze runs across his crotch. It dawns on me that he's not aroused by this, or not noticeably at least, and my hope rises a little. "Can you help me?"

Remaining where he is, another plus as he doesn't jump at the chance to get his hands on me, he asks calmly, "What exactly do you want help with?" He's asking?

Hope rises a little more as I answer, "My back and my hair."

Nodding and leaving his position, he kneels by the tub holding his hand out for the cloth. "If that's all you need, than that's all that I'll do."

With shaking hands, I hand it over and put my hands in my lap, covering myself as best I can as the layer of purple foam has disappeared for the most part and of course at the worst possible time.

He says nothing as he takes the soapy cloth and begins washing my back, careful not rub too hard on any of the bruises, or go any further than my waist. A quick rinse later and he frowns. "You'll have to dunk under the water to get your hair wet. If you can do this yourself that's fine, if not then you can lie back on my hands and I'll help you."

Okay, I had forgotten about that. "I can do it." Unsure if I can bend that far over or not with my ribs like they are I gather my courage and dip my head under the surface, coming up quickly and with little pain from it.

Giving me a minute to wipe my face and get situated he then picks up the soap. "I think the soap will do this time unless you really want the shampoo and conditioner." Not really caring what he uses so long as it's over with quickly, I shake my head.

"All right, but if Pina asks we used the shampoo and conditioner." Soaping up my hair and quickly working it into a good lather I know that if I wasn't so nervous I would really enjoy the feeling of someone washing my hair.

Almost done with it, Zedd pauses as there is a small tap on the door and Pina's voice comes through it. "I have clothes for you, Tommy. Zedd, he'll probably need help with his hair."

Chuckling, Zedd gives an easy response back. "Already on it. He's almost ready to rinse." Washing his hands off in the water, he stands up and heads for the door. "You rinse your hair while I grab the clothes from her. I don't think you're ready for her to see you yet." No, him seeing me like this is more than enough for one day.

Waiting until he's moved out into the hall, closing the door behind him most of the way, I dunk my head under a couple of times to make sure all the soap is out before carefully standing and grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall.

Wrapping one around my waist and hoping it'll stay with how I tuck it in place I grab another and start drying my stomach, arms, and legs, running into trouble once more with my back and hair. Hissing as my ribs are starting to bother me more and more with all of the moving around, I look up as Zedd moves back into the room, the door once more closed behind him.

Setting the clothes on the sink and stepping around me he lets the water out of the tub. "Well, you did need that bath, didn't you?"

Forgetting about my dripping hair for the moment I look at the water, which is a disgusting shade of gray and make a face. "Gross. I um, I can't dry my back and hair." Looking away and beginning to feel just a bit embarrassed having to have him help me, I stand still as he takes the black towel from my hands and quickly dries the two remaining spots without question.

"Huh." The interested noise getting my attention I raise my eyes to see him studying my hair closely before turning to put the towel back up to dry.

"What?" Growling to myself as I try to touch my head to see what caught his attention only to realize I can't without pain, I look at him curiously, now really wanting to know. "What is it?"

"Hm? Oh your hair."

"What about it?" Is there something wrong with it? Did I not get all of the soap out? Moving to the mirror which is over the sink I look at it closely not really seeing anything wrong.

"Nothing, I just didn't realize it was naturally curly. When you were younger you must have always straightened it, and now it's short - and if gelled or greasy - spiked, but when clean and with no product in it, it curls a bit. See?" Running his fingers through it and messing up the already messy and wet locks, he smiles a bit.

"Yeah." Pulling my head away not liking the playful - petting? - in my hair, I shake my head a bit trying to fix it somehow without lifting my arm up. "It's always been like that I think."

Done drying I reach for my clothes and with a little help manage to get the shirt on, though I let Zedd button it, before turning my back to him and pulling the loose black pants on sighing as they're a little too big just like the last pair.

Turning back to ask Zedd when Pina will get me some clothes that fit like she said I stop as I see him sitting on the edge of the tub looking thoughtful.

"I'm trying to figure out the best way to shave you. Can you do it yourself or do you need help? I don't very much like the idea of giving you a razor if you're unsure about doing it right now."

Slightly offended, since I've been shaving myself for years, I open my mouth to tell him this only to have a huge yawn escape first. Once it's over I forget about my annoyance with his question instead asking, "Can it wait until tomorrow?"

Grinning as if this is the most amusing thing he's ever seen his response is light and understanding. "I think it's going to have to. Might as well get some sleep and we can tackle that before breakfast."

Nodding tiredly - unsure why I am so tired - I leave the bathroom and head straight for my new bed.

Following behind me Zedd leaves the light on in the bathroom and the door open slightly, responding to my curious look as he helps me get situated under the covers much like Pina had earlier. "So you can find it in the middle of the night if you need it." Oh well that makes sense. And it's a lot better than him saying it's because he's worried I'll get scared or something.

Once comfortable and laying back my mouth speaks of its own volition. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

He grins again and I've got to wonder what it is I say and do that make him so happy. "I doubt it'll be long, but yes."

"Thanks. Night."

Taking a seat in the chair by the window he relaxes easily a smile still on his face. "Good night Thomas. Pleasant dreams."

Falling asleep quickly, my last real thought is that I hope he's right.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I promised Baby Kitty (love ya girl!) that I would try to get a chapter up this week. Since it took me all week, it's a nice long one. Oh, yeah - haven't done the disclaimer in a while, but I'm sure that everyone knows by now that I don't own any of this. If I did, I might be tempted to loan some of them out to some select people! ;)

ZEDD

In less than five minutes the boy is sound asleep, his even breathing interrupted by a quiet mumble every now and than, but nothing that seems to be causing him any distress.

Watching him for a few more minutes, just enjoying the sight of his for once peaceful face, I take my time studying him trying my best to erase the image of his vulnerable, naked form sitting in the bath, hands held in his lap in a far too innocent attempt to cover himself from my view. Still uncertain as to why he felt the need to do it in the first place though, I really wish he would relax with me, I've done nothing to hurt him or suggest that I'm about to force him to service me, so why be so shy?

Shaking the thought aside for the moment it occurs to me that we haven't rewrapped his ribs and Pina hasn't treated him. I frown, unsure of what to do. If I wake him he might not get back to sleep as easily and if I call Pina and ask her to tend to him while he rests, the chance is high she'll startle him awake, which would definitely not go over well; not that many things have today where either one of them are concerned.

My thoughts return to his earlier comment that she didn't know that her comments would upset him. I groan quietly as I realize that I haven't told them all I've learned about what happened to him, though to be fair Pina has neglected to do the same for me. Still though a meeting is definitely in order first thing in the morning. Sighing, I rise from the chair and head for my room, though not before making certain he's covered up tightly, warm and content under his blankets as the last thing I want is for him to get chilled and sick as a result.

Leaving his bedroom door open halfway in case he's in need of me or Pina at some point in the night I head for my room, stopping short inside my doorway as I see Pina and Dar sitting in chairs by the window. Well, I suppose the meeting will be tonight. "I didn't expect to find you two in here."

Dar raises a brow at this statement, no doubt looking as annoyed as he is due to my earlier argument with his mate. "Please tell me you aren't serious."

"With all that we apparently need to know and you didn't expect us? I didn't realize you thought we were that stupid and callous." Tone biting, Pina's obviously still irritated with me for telling her how to do her job and snapping at her. Wonderful.

Sighing, I respond in a half apologetic, half weary manner. "Thomas has already taken me to task for jumping on you the way I did, Pina. I am sorry for snapping at you - I was just worried about him."

Looking a bit surprised, but recovering quickly, she cocks a brow of her own appearing thoughtful for a moment before answering. "He did? Well he'll be getting an extra dessert tomorrow." I'm sure.

"Anyways, what he said made me realize that not only is there much that you don't know, there is a fair bit that none of us know. With that in mind, I was thinking that I should tell you what I know and, if you feel it's appropriate, you can tell us what you know."

I hold my breath as I wait for her answer, knowing full well that he has told her things that he hasn't told me. Knowledge that while I understand, I do not very much like. Relief floods through me as she nods. I kick off my boots and sit cross-legged on the bed. As usual for our meetings, my companions have paper and pen close to hand. We discovered long ago that it's much easier to make notes about things that we need to know or want to say without interrupting whoever is talking at the time.

"As we all know, Thomas was injured in battle. When I finally arrived on the planet, I located the female and children. They informed me that he was in a rehabilitation facility. The female, by the way, has taken up the mantle of the Black Ranger." I see Pina frown and scribble something on the paper before her before I continue.

"I located the facility and went there with full intention of just seeing him first. When I stepped out of the ship, the smell of fear and pain was so overwhelming, I nearly choked. I made my way inside and was told that Thomas was refusing to see anyone. This didn't ring true as the female had said that they couldn't see him, not that he wouldn't. I suddenly heard the sounds of a struggle nearby and the stink of fear got even stronger. I knew that something was very wrong and I forced my way through a locked door into the holding area where the patients were kept. There I found Thomas being beaten by three males as they were talking about raping him. He was so heavily drugged he couldn't have done anything about it if I'd not showed up, and from the looks of him when I found him, the beatings were clearly a regular occurrence."

Taking a breath and calming myself, I continue. "I teleported him back to the ship, treated his wounds and let him sleep. A while later, the computer informed me that Thomas was having a nightmare. I checked on him as he woke up. He finally told me that his nightmare involved those - creatures - force feeding him on the claim that he wasn't doing it right." Pina's quiet gasp seems to echo in the loud room.

I nod in acknowledgement of her shock. "I've also learned that, apparently, obedience was demanded and any disobedience was punished. I think knowledge of the rules was irrelevant and I think that they made up rules to give them freedom to do what they wanted. He has difficulty grasping the idea that he's not going to be punished at every turn. He also revealed a couple of hours ago that the baths were too cold, they were half drowned and molested. Hell only knows what else they did."

Pina clears her throat. I look at her curiously and nod for her to speak. "I - Zedd -" She takes a deep breath and slips into what I call her 'doctor mode'. Sometimes I think the jargon and the manner makes it easier for her to deal with things. "He had another nightmare this afternoon. He told me about it and I asked him if it had really happened, unfortunately he told me that it had. One of the orderlies beat him and forced his organ down Tommy's throat. I imagine it happened more than once for the damage he had sustained before you found him. The only good news is that, apparently, you've already punished the perpetrator."

I get a grip on my temper at this bit of news. Remembering the damage I'd done before I got him out of there, I said, "Please tell me it was the one I did the most damage to."

She grins slightly. "He informs me that you 'broke his wrist and busted his head'. How badly did you hurt him?"

Not badly enough, it seems. "Enough that I'd bet he'll be spending the rest of his life in a place just like that one." Evil grins all around; it seems that we all agree that there is some justice there.

Pina continues, "You and Rita both said that he no longer holds the Black Ranger powers, but my scan shows that he is still a power holder. I haven't been able to determine which one, though." Okay, wasn't expecting that. "His difficulties seem to be mostly with motor skills, perception, and language. Oh, and his memory. Once he's fully clear of the drugs and healed up, we can work on his motor skills. I have no idea what drugs they had him on, but I doubt they were helping him any."

"Agreed." Noticing her fidgeting slightly in her seat looking as if she has more to say but yet not saying it, I give her a little nudge in the right direction. "Is there something more?"

"Well, yes and no." Pausing and still looking to be debating, she finally decides to continue though reluctantly it seems. "It's nothing that has to do with his mental capabilities, but is related to his emotional ones." All right then. "He needs to learn to accept touch again. He's very scared of contact, especially with men. While he'll seem to let me touch him in small doses to comfort or help him, he doesn't seem to even accept that much from you Zedd. At least not from what I've seen both here and on the monitors in the ship." Don't remind me.

Recalling how he pulled away from my hand when I attempted to examine his hair in the bathroom, not to mention his shy and skittish behavior when unclothed I give a nod of agreement. "It's not even touch; he gets physically shaken at the thought of anyone seeing him undressed as well."

Silent up until now, Dar finally releases a snort at the two of us, expression one of disbelief. "Are you both serious? What do you expect? The boy is from a weak, over emotional species which takes the slightest bit of upset to heart. Add in the fact he was raped by at least one male at this facility and how do you think he'll react to touch and vulnerable situations? Especially with a predator like Zedd looking after him. No offence Zedd."

"None taken." And there isn't, he knows perfectly well that I am a predator in my own rights, normally getting what I set my mind to and making no apologies for it.

"Be that as it may Zedd is all we have for an example of a stable safe male right now. He's too afraid of you Dar to even try to get close, me, as I said he'll allow me to touch him and even draw some comfort before pulling away, but he wasn't violated by a woman so that's not going to help the real issue."

"So I have to make him comfortable with my touch."

"Before he gets worse, if it's not helped now he'll only pull into himself more and when it comes time for him to want a relationship of some kind in the future chances are he'll be unable to cope with it." Maybe, maybe not, I suppose it would all depend on if said future relationship would be with a woman or a man.

Frowning as this is definitely going to be easier said then done; I shake my head a bit in response. "But I promised him I wouldn't touch him unless he agreed. He needs to trust in my word."

"You promised you wouldn't touch him sexually. You didn't say anything about hugging him, or offering physical comfort when he's scared or upset." This is true, if you really wish to get technical and sneaky about it, though I'm not sure how much my guest will appreciate that.

Just about to ask her how exactly she expects me to go about this my computer beeps signaling that I have an email. Sighing heavily, I cross the room to my desk frowning as I try to remember even turning the machine on. When I see the email address, my frown only deepens. "And it starts."

"What?" Dar asks curiously.

"I emailed the female to let her know what Thomas suffered in that place so that they could do something about it."

Pina interrupts. "And for a little revenge, I think."

"That too." Damn insightful woman. "Anyway, I realized that doing so would give them a way to contact me. I was just hoping that they wouldn't."

"Well, any information is good," Dar says reasonably. "Why don't you see what it says before determining that it is just them being irritating?" Because after the day I've had I'm not in the mood.

Sighing and deciding in the end that it will be easier on my ears if I at least check it to satisfy them I open the message and begin to read.

'_Zedd,'_

'_I have gotten some information that might help you to help Tommy. I don't know if you have anyone who is medically inclined, but I hope so. I've acquired his medical records from the clinic - both public and private. Apparently, they were experimenting on some of the patients there. I have attached copies of the records and drugs that they were using in hopes that you can use them.'_

'_I doubt you will, but please tell Tommy that I'm sorry I sent him there. We're doing what we can to save the other patients - maybe he'd like to know that too. I'll keep you updated.'_

'_Hayley'_

Once I've read the message to myself, I read it aloud for the others making Pina grin tightly.

"Oh good. Either print them or send them to the infirmary computer and I'll look them over. Maybe there's a clue in there that will explain why he still has drugs in his system."

"He does?" I couldn't help but look started at this, as I'd assumed those would have worked their way through by now, especially considering how weak they must be considering what planet they're from. Though on second thought, that might explain a lot with how he's behaving and moving about.

Nodding she continues, "Since I'm a little unfamiliar with Earth medicine, I have no idea what it is or what it does. Once I know that, I should be able to counter the effects." Sounds simple enough, so what is the problem then?

"What's wrong, you've got a look." Knowing perfectly well when something is up, I'm unsurprised as she sighs and seems less than pleased.

"Well despite my uncertainty of Earth medicine, I do know power, and with him still being a power holder, that throws a new little twist into it. The powers should be helping him purge the abnormal substances from his system - especially if they aren't helping him. But as of right now that isn't happening and I don't understand why."

We all fall silent for a minute, contemplating this new information before Dar finally speaks up once more - most likely only putting so much thought into the matter for either his mate or the desire to end the meeting and get some rest. "What if the power has gone dormant?"

Pina considers this for a minute before giving a slow nod. "It would make sense. But that still doesn't tell us what power it is or why it has gone dormant if in fact that is the case."

Well let's think on that shall we. After all we are three intelligent beings; we should be able to figure this out. Taking over this meeting once more I set them off in the correct direction. "Okay, let's do this logically. He had the Green powers, thanks to Rita. We know those powers were fully drained from him."

"Thanks to you." Yes Dar, thanks to me, thank you so much for that reminder. Scowling at his smirk Pina picks it up next before we can get into anything.

"Then there were the White Ranger powers. Those were created by Zordon and thankfully not tied to his life line like the previous one. However due to their lack of bonding to him, those were destroyed with even more ease." Thankfully, I honestly don't think the boy could have handled another set being literally ripped away from him like the Green was.

Dar's turn now, he picks it up. "Next in line were the Red Zeo powers. These were not destroyed but they were fully used thanks to his decision to execute the last of their powers to destroy Serpentara a few years ago. Though even before then he upgraded to fourth set, the Turbo powers."

"These were handed off to someone else though." Shaking her head and nixing that notion Pina has apparently done her homework. "So he can no longer access those."

I finish exasperation over the matter showing clearly in my words, "And we know that the Black powers abandoned him when he was injured and another holds those. So we've basically gone through five sets of powers and none show potential to still reside within him. So the million dollar question becomes children, what's the power?"

We all frown again, no closer to an answer than we were before when Dar takes us both by surprise and stands up suddenly. "I'll be right back." Hurrying out of the room he leaves Pina and me staring after him, rather confused by his sudden departure.

Turning to me the young woman gives a mild shrug. "Bathroom?"

Giving the same look and gesture in return I give my own guess. "Intruder?"

"Left the oven on." Quite possibly.

Still playing our guessing game of sorts, while also trying to return focus onto the real issue at hand, we both look up several minutes later as Dar finally returns shuffling through some papers in his hands as he does. "Ah ha! I knew I'd seen it somewhere." Seen what now? "There was one other set of powers - the powers of the Ninjetti."

I slap myself in the forehead in a gesture that I know must look comical to my companions. "Of course! I had forgotten those."

"They didn't use them much, so it's easy to forget them" Pina says placatingly. She frowns for a minute. "If I remember correctly, that would have been while he was the White Ranger." When Dar nods, she continues. "Okay, so that would have made him the Falcon. It does stand to reason that they'd be dormant. If I remember correctly, Rangers usually only have one set of active powers at a time. The only reason that the Ninjetti powers were active at the same time as the regular powers is because they were meant to enhance what they already had in spite of the fact that they are a set of powers unto themselves."

I nod my head slowly already trying to figure out ways to work this to our and Thomas' advantage. "That's quite possibly true. I think that we could get more information from Rita."

Dar shakes his head, stopping me in mid thought. "The best ones to get the information from are Zordon and Dulcea - the keeper of the Powers. Of course therein lies our problem."

"The keeper of the Powers would never talk to us."

Dar shakes his head. "No and we can't bring her here to talk to your boy either - as she's unable to leave her temple on Phados." My boy? Is that what he's become now? I find that hard to believe considering how reluctant he is to even be in a close vicinity to me.

Knowing the Power Keeper's habits better than I do, along with Thomas' condition it would seem, Pina gives a small sigh of agreement. "And he certainly isn't ready for another trip just yet." No definitely not. However…

My eyes narrow - I'm missing something here. I think back over what Dar has said - along with what he hasn't - before it suddenly clicks. "Wait a minute. How would we get information from Zordon?"

Averting his eyes and apparently realizing he's made a small slip, he clears his throat uneasily before answering. "Not that it's really worth mentioning, but apparently he managed to pull his essence back together a few years ago. He is now fully recovered and living on Eltar."

"Oh, lovely. And you neglected to tell me this when it happened because?"

"Because it would have done nothing but piss you off, which as we all know is bad for business." Kill one contact and hear about it for the rest of your life.

"Fine, so you tactfully neglected to tell me about Zordon's continued living, something that while annoying does not thankfully interfere with anything."

"And could actually help us out" Pina adds calmly and logically.

"I suppose so. Assuming I don't kill him before finding out anything useful." I growl a little under my breath. I really don't want to deal with that goody-goody any more than I do Rita, but I suppose if it's for Thomas I've really no choice in the matter.

Apparently sensing this, Dar speaks again, albeit grudgingly. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

Giving a brief nod in gratitude, I start to say something more when I feel my stomach begin to churn unpleasantly. Of course, I can't think of a way that a stomach churning is pleasant, but right now, that's beside the point. The pair are looking at me oddly right before I jump up and barely make it to the bathroom in time for my stomach to void itself. Damn it I really can't much more of this.

"That was not my cooking." Dar's voice coming from the bedroom, I shake my head at his claim to Pina, unable to do much else while still hunched over the commode.

"Perhaps it's the thought of dealing with Zordon again. After all their history…"

Tuning Pina out with great force as I do not want to hear anything about my history with that self sacrificing, know it all, goody-goody idiot, I instead focus on flushing what's left of my dinner before moving to rinse my mouth out in the sink.

"Maybe he just needs a vacation."

"Maybe he needs his colleagues to stop speculating on what he needs." Leaving the bathroom and giving them both a look as I take up my spot once more, noting both of their concerned and slightly smug looks - no need for that little smirk Pina, I rub my eyes wearily.

"So, now do you want to tell me why you were taking the anti-nausea medicine earlier?"

Dar raises an eyebrow at this as I growl at the damn irritating woman. "Obviously, because I've been nauseous." I would have thought that would be obvious.

"When did it start?"

"After I left Rita's." Which is odd because normally it's when I see her that it hits. Deciding to leave my quip for later though, I keep on topic really just needing a solution to this matter. "According to the ship's medical scans, there's nothing wrong with me. The damn thing needs to be fixed."

"I'll check it over first thing in the morning," Dar answers. "But it checked out fine before you left."

Standing, Pina it seems plans to take a more immediate approach. "Come on, let's go to the infirmary. I have more precise equipment there anyway." Oh geez the infirmary? Is that honestly necessary?

"You know I'm feeling a bit better now, so perhaps-"

"Infirmary, now Zedd." Damn pushy woman.

Knowing arguing with her is pointless, as I will never hear the end of it, I sigh and follow her to the door. "Fine, but you come anywhere near me with an injection gun and you'll be treating Thomas from your new living quarters in the woods."

Shaking her head and smiling in a far too amused manner, her next words bring a growl from me. "Honestly how many times have you been stabbed, shot, and broken, and out of all of it you're still afraid of a little injection gun." Bite me.

"Look here woman, I-" Once we enter the hallway, the three of us freeze, having caught some small noise that says that all is not well in our world. I hold my breath as I wait to hear it again and I know the others are doing the same. When I hear it again, I _know_ that sound and throw myself toward Thomas' door, barely realizing that Pina is a mere two steps behind me.

As my eyes adjust to the dimmer light, I realize that - unhappily - I was right and Thomas is held in the grip of another nightmare. Is this poor boy ever going to be able to get a peaceful bit of rest? If this keeps up he's going to start being afraid to go to sleep.

Standing in the doorway and watching him in concern I hear someone suck in a breath and remember that this is the first time Dar has seen Thomas stuck in a dream. I'm not that surprised when I hear him say quietly, "I'll leave this to you two. I have some calls to make." Well good - perhaps now he realizes just how serious the problem really is. It's just too bad it had to be at Thomas' expense.

I nod briefly and return my attention to the figure on the bed. Unsure what to do, I decide to go with what has worked before. "Thomas, wake up. It's only a dream."

When this doesn't work, Pina swiftly crosses over to the bed. She sits on the edge, every muscle tense and gently touches his brow. "Tommy, you're safe now. It's not real anymore. Wake up now." Frowning as she gets no more than further whimpering and thrashing in response, she tries again, hand moving to his arm to give it a light shake. "Tommy wake up, it's not real, none of it's real."

Slightly louder tone seeming to have reached him what happens next startles us both. Bolting up and recoiling from her hand, faster than I've seen him move since I found him, he rolls out of bed on the opposite side and backs into the corner. Adrenaline must be fueling him and he'll feel his ribs again when it fades, but for now his sole focus is still locked onto whatever it is he was previously dreaming of.

I cringe inside and talk softly, reaching out to him with nothing but my voice. "Thomas, it was a dream. Whatever it was is not happening. You are at my home and you are safe. No one has hurt you here nor will they."

I know he's still partly caught in the dream at what he says next, but it breaks my heart just the same. "You're lying. You're going to hurt me, too. They didn't start the first day either. You're just like them, you pretend, but it's lies."

I glance at Pina helplessly, unsure how to reassure him while also defending the fact that while I do tend to lie it is done to always serve a purpose of some kind. Most recently to benefit him, as I'm certain informing him of our true past history as well as who I, Dar, and Pina really are would only further hurt him in the long run.

She, however, has her attention firmly focused on the boy. Slowly walking around the bed, hands out her tone is nothing but gentle as she begins speaking to him once more. "Tommy, I've promised that no one will hurt you here and I meant it."

"So did Hayley - she promised that it was the best thing for me, but she lied too."

Pina shakes her head. "No, she didn't. She was wrong, but she didn't lie. She didn't know that they were going to hurt you. I swear to you, she would have never sent you there if she knew what that place was really like. She does now and she's doing all she can to punish those people and save the other patients."

The grip of the dream is finally fading and he seems a little less certain in his convictions. "She is?"

I nod firmly, moving beside my friend and doing my best to ignore his flinch of response. "I just got an email from her and she said that she is. She is still your friend. She made an error in judgment and is trying to make amends." Realizing that, once more, I've talked over his head, I try again. "She knows she screwed up and she's trying to fix it."

"Really?"

I'm trying desperately not to fly into a rage. I haven't seen the boy this uncertain since the Green powers were being stolen from him and - for some reason - it's irritating the hell out of me. "If you don't believe me, Pina and I can show you the email she sent."

His eyes narrow once more and I'm lost for what I've said now. "You know I can't read it. You'll trick me like the one doctor did." What now? All right that's definitely something that will have to be brought up later. For right now though-

"Pina will read it to you. You trust her, right?"

"No." Startled that Pina said anything, and even more so that it was a denial for something her new found friend would like, I glance at her again. Though her gaze has not left the former Ranger in the corner as she continues, "Tommy, Zedd will read you the email and I will tell you if he's telling the truth or not. You have to learn to trust him or he won't be able to help you get better. Do you understand?"

Looking between us, he takes a moment to think it over before reluctantly nodding slowly before just as slowly, taking the hand she holds out to him. I'm sure she noticed when he wrapped his other arm around his ribs, but first things first.

I lead them back to my room and cross to the computer, where the message still waits on the screen. She sits him on the bed and crosses to stand behind me. Knowing I don't like anyone standing behind me, she rests one hand on my shoulder and the other on the desk. Old habits die hard, especially in my line of work, and I relax just a bit at knowing where her hands are.

Giving me a knowing smirk, but wisely not vocally addressing my own issues in front of our guest, she gives an encouraging nod. "Read it, please, Zedd."

I read it through once exactly as it is written and then again in simpler terms for him. I fear we may have made an error in judgment ourselves at his next question. "They were experimenting on me?"

Thankfully, Pina fields it. "I don't know yet. I haven't read the files she sent us. She said that some of the patients were being experimented on, that could mean you were or that you weren't. I won't know until I read over what she sends me."

He interrupts her. "But if I was one of them, that might explain why I'm not getting better yet?" Oh yeah, his reasoning skills are still there.

"It might be part of it, but Tommy, some of it is still your original injury. Now, all three of us are going to go to the infirmary. I'm going to be sure that you haven't twisted your ribs and rewrap them and then I'm going to check Zedd over. Then, Zedd will put you back to bed while I look over the files. Now let's go, you two, it's late and I imagine both of you need rest." Thank you mother.

His curious look speaks volumes, but he says nothing as he stands up and follows her out of the room leaving me to sigh heavily as I hit the keys to send the files to her computer, and follow them as well.

I reach the infirmary just as Pina finishes the scan to Thomas' ribs. She addresses us both, relief clear in her voice. "No new damage, fortunately."

Swiftly and efficiently, she wraps his ribs without a word from me - although it's a struggle when I see him wince more than once - before she informs him that she can't give him any more medicine for the pain since he's already on some.

"All right you're all done." Helping him down from the table and swiftly re-buttoning his shirt, she next turns her attention to me. "Let's go, Zedd. On the table."

Frowning, but doing as I'm told, I hop onto the table as she picks up her scanner and recalibrates it for Eltarian physiology.

"Stop squirming." Chiding me for being unable to sit still as I greatly dislike this room and even more so being on the table in it, she begins examining the readings on her device before completing it with a frown. "Huh." Obviously not liking the read out she goes about performing it twice more before finally giving up.

I'm almost amused at the puzzled look on her face. "Nothing, right?"

Lost in thought, she answers absently, "I'll figure it out."

"Can you figure it out without me sitting here?"

"Yes. You're free to go for now. You two go to bed and I'll see you in the morning." Still looking over the device, she shakes her head. "That's the damnedest thing."

Sliding off of the table more than happy to be excused from her puzzle for the night, I move back to where Thomas has waited patiently before gesturing to the door. "Shall we go?"

Eyes holding rather telling uncertainty and fear his gaze travels between the two of us before finally locking on Pina in a pleading manner. "You're not coming?" So much for developing trust.

Glancing up at his tone, she shakes her head slowly looking to be struggling not to comply with what he clearly wants. "No I have some work to finish, but you'll be all right, Zedd will be with you."

Still looking near panicking, he shakes his head smally. "You come too? Please."

Sighing and setting her scanner down, she moves to him calmly, before gently running her hands down his arms in a grounding manner. "Tommy it will be all right. I promise Zedd will take care of you." When it seems he's not going for it she takes a different route. "He didn't hurt you when you were on the ship with him, correct?" A head shake no, good, good. "So there's no reason for him to hurt you now."

Bowing his head in defeat, still shaken from his nightmare most likely, it's clear he realizes he's not going to win this debate.

"Honey, Zedd isn't going to hurt you. Just because he's strong and a little…intimidating, that doesn't mean he's going to do anything bad to you. Not all men are like the ones that hurt you. Okay?"

Biting his lip but nodding slowly he reluctantly lets her pull away from him, before taking a few steps towards me, deciding to at the very least trust what she says if nothing else.

"Ready?" Getting a nod, I lead the way back to the rooms, I'm lost in thought myself. Until a small voice behind me breaks though.

"I'm sorry, Zedd." What now?

Turning to the young man following me, I ask, "What for?"

"For what I said after I woke up and for…not really trusting you so much. I'm really sorry." Voice still small, I know that he's waiting to see if he'll be punished. I only wish I knew how to help him see the truth.

"I believe I told you before, Thomas, that I will not get angry with you over every little thing. I said that and I meant it. You were still being affected by your nightmare - I understand that. It's happened to me too." I could kiss my muse who, it seems, has gotten me out of trouble once more.

"It has?" Uncertainly laces his voice, but also just the slightest bit of hope.

I continue walking as I answer him honestly. "Oh, yes. One time I was hurt very badly and I had horrible nightmares afterwards. Dar and Pina took care of me and I said awful things to them while I was recovering. If I remember correctly, I even accused Pina of trying to 'finish me off' when she was just trying to give me something for the pain." Did I ever apologize to them for that time period? Or did it just get let go, that matter that we all know is there but no one ever speaks of.

From the corner of my eye, I see him grin slightly. "Did you really?"

"Yes, I did. And they forgave me as I forgive you." Seeing his shoulders slump in relief, I thank whoever might be listening as I continue as gently as I know how. "As for not trusting me, you were hurt very badly Thomas, and by men that I'm sure were - how did Pina put it? - intimidating like I am. It's natural you'd be a little unsure of me."

I lead the boy back to bed and get him in and well covered. A memory from many years ago flashes across my mind and I can't help but let my next words slip out unchecked. "May pleasant dreams fill your sleep and you awake ready for the new day." At his curious look, I explain, "Someone used to say that to me many long years ago and it often helped. Good night Thomas."

Without another word, I head for the door barely hearing his response of, "Good night, Zedd," before I pull his door half way closed and head to my own room.

I change for bed, only realizing that my normal practice of sleeping nude would not be prudent if my Ranger has another nightmare after my clothes are off, before turning to the closet and finding something suitable to wear. Dressed once more - how inconvenient will that become each night? - I turn off the light and settle into bed.

Almost asleep I suddenly tense, ready to fight if necessary as a small sound catches my ear in the otherwise still room.

"Zedd?"

A voice I'm not expecting at all relaxes me once more and I quickly sit up and turn on the bedside light before looking at Thomas, who is hovering in the doorway. "Thomas? What's wrong?" He couldn't have had another nightmare that fast. He just got put down.

"I-" Clearly at a loss for words, he finally admits reluctantly, "I don't want to be alone."

I bite my lip, unsure what to do about such a matter. Do I offer to sit with him again? Should I call Pina? What does he want exactly? Deciding to go with the safest way first, I know if he says yes I'm going to be quite tired in the morning. "Do you want me to sit with you until you fall asleep again?"

"No." Shaking his head and looking very uncertain, he continues softly. "I…I don't want to sleep alone." All right.

Treading carefully still lost for what exactly to do here, I decide the best method is once more honesty. "I'm not sure what you want, Thomas. We both need our sleep and I greatly doubt you wish to share a bed." Although I do admit I find it a little insulting that he wouldn't want to have sex with me, I can certainly understand why he'd be a little reluctant just now, but really am I that unappealing to him?

He shrugs, uncertain himself. "I just know that I don't want to be alone. Please?"

Unable to deny such a pitiful if not slightly - dare I say - cute request, I think it over for a moment before going with the only solution I can now think of. "Well, my bed is much bigger than yours. Why don't you lay down on that side and we'll see how that works? I will not touch you in any sexual way, as I promised before, but I will be close enough so that if you do have another nightmare I'll be able to wake you up sooner. Sound good?"

He nods after taking a minute to consider it himself and I reach across and pull the covers back so that he can climb into bed, ever thankful that I had chosen to wear something after all. Once he settles in, I turn off the light once more before turning my back to him. "Good night, Thomas."

Waiting a breath and getting nothing in return I'm puzzled by his lack of response, until I realize that he is breathing slowly and evenly - and is sound asleep. Smiling briefly as I realize that exhaustion has overtaken him, I close my eyes as well and am soon asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

TOMMY

I wake up slowly, warm and comfortable, and well rested. I snuggle up to the warm body beside me - enjoying the heartbeat in my ear, and the smooth skin and soft cloth under my hands - before I realize what I'm doing and that there is a who that I am doing it with.

Holding off on the urge to panic, I tense as the arm around my shoulders gives me a light squeeze and then relaxes, the hand attached to it petting my back and neck soothingly as it does.

It takes me a moment but I suddenly remember where I am and open my eyes quickly. Zedd had let me sleep in his bed last night when I was scared. He hadn't asked why really, just said that I could and let me climb in. Even after all the mean things I said to him. Looking at him carefully I realize that I have my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around me as my leg is over his. Knowing just how embarrassing this could have been if he had woken up first I breathe a sigh of relief as fortunately he is still asleep and I manage to - with some wiggling - slip out of bed without disturbing him.

Knowing it's probably not a good idea to wake him up since he probably didn't get much sleep last night I leave his room and head for Pina's, glad I remember the way she showed me on the way to mine.

Knocking on the still closed door I open it quietly when there is no answer and see that her bed either hasn't been slept in or she's already up and made it. Frowning, I retrace my steps to my room and, from there, to the infirmary. I peek in to find her sleeping at her desk. Unsure whether or not to wake her, I stand there for a moment before my stomach rumbles and I decide to leave her sleeping for now.

Hoping that Dar is still asleep as well, I head for the kitchen - only getting a little lost twice - before I push through the swinging door and freeze in my tracks. Dar isn't sleeping - he's here in the kitchen. I start to take a step backward when he speaks.

"Coffee?" His voice is gruff and he obviously still doesn't like me. Still, the others promised he wouldn't hurt me and they haven't lied yet, right, so maybe it will be okay. Plus I did tell him how good his food was, that has to count for something.

I can't help it when my voice comes out barely over a whisper. "Please?"

He waves his arm at a stool near the counter and turns to get a cup without so much as another word.

Cautiously, I slide onto the stool and wait. As he slides the full cup to me, my stomach growls again, more insistently this time and I feel my face redden as he raises an eyebrow. Without a word, he turns to the stove and only a few minutes later, he sets a plate in front of me, placing a fork and napkin beside it.

Seeing as how I'm set for breakfast he returns to his coffee and some papers he was reading when I came in, still not talking, but at least not being out right mean.

I pick up the fork and begin eating my mind still on him and if this means we're okay or not, before Dar speaks again. "Hold it the other way."

"What?"

"Your fork, hold it the other way."

Looking up and noticing that he's not even looking at me, I frown before looking back down at my hand, realizing that I'm holding the fork with my hand on top again. I change my grip and glance at him to see if I have it right this time only to see he's still reading his papers and not paying any attention to me.

Deciding to give it a try before my food gets cold I start to eat once more, glad when I realize that I do have it right as it's much easier to eat. Again, the food is better than I've had in weeks and I soon have cleared my plate.

"More?" I look up to realize that Dar is looking at me again. I consider his question before I answer.

"Coffee, please." Well, we might not be friends, but since he's being civil, I can at least do the same. He refills my cup and takes my plate. I'm hesitant to say much more, but I finally do, not one to like silence for too long. "Pina's asleep in the infirmary."

"I know." His voice is hard and I cringe slightly from it. Clearly he's not happy about her spending the night there, but it's not really my fault is it? I mean she said she wanted to work on something for Zedd. Or is that why? Is he mad I slept in Zedd's bed when she didn't sleep in his? But than we didn't do anything like they would do, just slept.

Deciding to try again and hoping I do better this time I go with the next thing I can think of. "She's really nice."

Raising a brow but giving a slow nod, he retrieves another cup from the cabinet. "Too nice for her own good."

"She said she'd maybe take me for a walk in the woods when I felt better and show me the animals she's friends with." I'm not really sure how she can be friends with the animals out there, but maybe she's just special like that. "I just wish she'd wake up, I'm kinda bored and thought maybe she'd play a game with me or go for a walk or something."

Suddenly turning back to me, he grins, but it's definitely not in a nice way if you ask me. "Why don't you go wake her up then? I'll give you a cup of coffee to take to her."

Something's not right here and I'm not sure what it is, but the idea of getting her up so she can spend some time with me isn't a bad one. Not to mention, if she's anything like Hayley, she'd be glad to have a cup of coffee as soon as she wakes up. I nod and drain the last of my coffee from the cup as he sets a full one down and turns away from me. I pick it up and head out of the room. As I reach the hallway, I can hear his laughter follow me.

Moving carefully down the hall, making sure not to spill the thankfully not too full cup, I reach the infirmary after only a few minutes and step inside.

Seeing Pina still sleeping with her head on her desk, arms used for her pillow I feel a little bad for her knowing she spent the night in here. Well I'll make it up to her today. I won't fuss with her when she gives me medicine or fixes up my ribs. That should make her happy.

I cross the room and am about to touch her arm when someone grabs my wrist. Jerking away from the unexpected contact, I see that it's only Zedd, though he does not look happy at all. His voice is barely above a whisper. "What in the seven hells are you doing?"

A little uneasy by his tone and words, I nevertheless whisper back, showing him the cup still held in my hands. "Waking her up."

He shakes his head sternly, though his tone thankfully becomes much nicer. "Not like that. She'll hurt you before she knows it's you."

"She won't hurt me, she promised." Glaring at him and not liking this new story at all, I go to protest as he begins ushering me away from her.

"She won't mean to, but she will. She's a warrior Thomas, she's trained herself to be on alert at a moment's notice. Waking her abruptly causes instinct to kick in and…" Trailing off as he can see I'm getting confused, he pushes me further away still before holding up a hand. "Stand over there and watch while I do it and you'll see why you can not wake her like that."

Moving across the room to where he pointed, I'm puzzled. How is he going to do it any differently? I think he just wants to wake her up. Not fair. He waits until I'm safely across the room and watching before he touches her arm and suddenly, she's a blur of motion. She throws three punches and two kicks that he blocks, before a pen is in her hand held much like a knife.

"Pina stop." Voice calm but hard, Zedd holds his hands up showing he's got no weapon, which seems to bring her around quickly. Her ten seconds of panic and fighting gone as quickly as it'd come.

Dropping the pen and shaking herself awake fully she turns on her friend once more, though this time only using her words. "What in the all the hells were you thinking, Zedd, waking me up like that?"

"Thomas was going to wake you up that way and I thought it would be a good idea for him to see why he shouldn't."

She blinks at this statement and turns to see me shaking against the wall, stunned at her speed and power and the realization that she could have hurt me very badly. "Damn it." Running a hand through her hair she gives me a weak smile before moving a bit closer to me. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I forgot to tell you that I have to be woken up a specific way. We all do, for that matter."

"It's okay." I hold out the cup to her, trying hard not to let my hand shake. "I brought you coffee."

Her smile turns genuine and she holds out her hand for the cup, letting me come the rest of the way to her. I do cautiously and back up a little as soon as she takes it. "Thank you. That was very sweet."

Frowning suddenly Zedd looks at me his expression one of slight uncertainty. "You made coffee?"

Before I can answer Pina takes a swallow and suddenly her eyes narrow.

Seeing it too, Zedd is fast to turn his attention to her. "What's wrong, Pina?"

"It's sweet." She speaks slowly before turning to me in the same way Zedd had just a minute ago. "You made and sweetened my coffee for me?"

I shake my head quickly unsure why that's such a bad thing, unless maybe she doesn't like it that way. "No. Dar gave it to me that way."

Zedd speaks before she does. "Dar sent you to wake her up?"

Slowly, it dawns on me - he's still an enemy, for whatever reason, and while I can maybe trust Zedd and Pina not to hurt me, Dar is apparently another story. "I mentioned that she was asleep in the infirmary and he suggested that I wake her up and he'd give me coffee to bring to her."

I'm startled when twin growls rise from the throats of both of them and they exchange looks. There must be a whole lot of communicating going on that I'm not getting because after a minute, Pina nods and leaves the room. Zedd follows her and I, out of curiosity, follow him.

By the time Zedd and I reach the dining room, I can hear raised voices. I can't make out the words, but I think that Zedd can if his wicked grin is any indication. Just about to ask why we don't go in, he suddenly pulls me away from the door and against the wall. Before I can react or protest, the door flies open - that would have hurt when it hit me - and I watch in amusement as Dar races down the hall Pina right behind him a large wooden spoon held tightly in her hand.

I feel my mouth curving into a grin, well she said she'd take care of him if he ever bothered me and it looks like she meant it. "Do you think she'll catch him?"

"Most definitely. Last time she got angry enough to go after him with a kitchen utensil he wasn't walking right for a week afterwards." When Zedd starts laughing, I can't help myself and laugh with him. It makes my ribs ache, but it's worth it as I can't even remember the last time I felt happy enough to laugh.

It takes a few minutes but when I finally settle down, I realize that Zedd is smiling at me. "What?"

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you laugh, Thomas. I was beginning to think I'd never hear it again." Reaching out and brushing the back of his hand over my cheek softly, he pulls it away calmly when I make a small noise of surprise.

Face heating up in what I would guess is a bit of embarrassment, though I'm not exactly sure why, I clear my throat before responding. "Apparently, I still can." I can't help but grin at the man who, once again, saved me. "Um, thanks."

I grin wider at the startled look on his face. "For what, this time?"

"Saving me from Pina."

He grins at me once more. "My pleasure, Thomas." He holds out his hand, and after a moment's hesitation, I shake it. It takes all that's in me not to pull away too quickly, but as he grins even wider, I'm glad I managed it. He's very nice to me, a little scary or not, and it's nice to know I can at least make him happy in return. Especially after last night.

As I follow him into the dining room, noting the overturned pan and thrown about forks and spoons I debate on if I should say anything about last night. True he hasn't brought it up yet, but what if he's waiting for me to? Or what if he meant to but just got distracted with all the chaos that's been going on this morning? Making up my mind to take the first step since I was the one that went to him, I quietly get out at least some of what I want to say. "And thanks for letting me stay with you last night."

He shrugs as if it's no big deal. "You slept well, yes?" At my nod, he continues. "Then the purpose was served." Served? He means like done with? But what if I want to sleep with him again? Maybe he doesn't want that though. He doesn't seem to mind that I did it the one time, but what if that's all he wants?

Biting my lip and thinking it over I decide to brave asking, so at the very least I'll know what to do tonight. "Would you be mad if maybe…" Say it just say it.

Looking as if he knows what I'm trying to get across he leans on the counter giving me a reassuring smile. "Maybe you want to sleep beside me again?"

"Is, is that okay?"

Hesitating only a moment, he answers calmly before moving to pour himself a cup of coffee. "I believe that can be arranged."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"I'm more concerned with you getting a peaceful rest than I am with privacy Thomas. Just be careful how you wake me in the mornings, this morning you seem to have slipped out without me noticing, however in the future if you do feel the need to get me up call to me or rub up ag…" Trailing off and clearing his throat as if he's changed his mind on that last part, he continues once he gets his thoughts together. "Just call my name, all right?"

Face heating up once more as I remember all too well how we were positioned this morning, and that honestly rubbing up against him might not have been that far off if I hadn't woken up, I give a nod trying to be cool about it. "Okay."

"Honestly I'm glad that you aren't so afraid of me anymore. Especially if it helps you sleep better."

My thoughts wander as I sit on the stool once more. Suddenly, several thoughts link together. When I speak, I'm not really talking to him - more like thinking out loud. "I'm not really afraid of you. Actually, I do trust you to keep me safe, I think. But there is something about you that reminds me of those others and that's what I react to. You seem like-" Again, I'm struggling for a word and it's really starting to tick me off. Why can't I think right? I know what I want to say but it just won't come.

"A predator." Startled for a moment that he spoke, I consider the word as he leans on the counter once more, watching me as I do. Finally, I nod. If the shoe fits, wear it. "Your perception is correct, Thomas. In many ways, I am. However, you are not my prey and therefore are safe from me."

I turn this over in my head, understanding the gist of what he said even if some words don't make sense. "I don't like that I can't control how I react to you."

Mouth quirking into a rather amused smile, one I don't really understand the meaning behind, he turns back to the stove after minute, shaking his head at something I've said. "It will come, in time. Have you eaten?"

"Yes." He glances at me over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. "Dar fed me before he sent me to wake her."

He smirks slightly. "Of course." At my puzzled look, he explains. "It would have offended his honor as a cook to send someone out of his kitchen hungry. It's something he does well and he loves to show it off."

"He should," I answer sincerely. "I still have some of my memories and I can honestly say his cooking is some of the best I've ever eaten."

I jump badly when I hear a voice behind me. "After what he almost did to you and you can still say something nice about him? You amaze me, Tommy." Breathe, Tommy. It's just Pina. It's okay, she's just very quiet. Moving to my side and realizing that she's shaken me for the second time today her expression instantly changes to one full of apology. "Oh Tommy I'm sorry. I forgot to let you know I was here."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

Zedd frowns. "Pina, I was thinking that maybe we should do our own assessment of Thomas."

Moving to get herself more coffee, she cocks her head. "What do you mean?"

"Forgive me, Thomas, but I might be speaking over your head for a bit." All right then. He turns his attention to her and within a minute I've lost track of what it is he's saying. "The humans seem to think that he's completely damaged, but from little things I've seen, he's not as bad off as they were led to believe. His reasoning skills seem to be intact, even if he can't vocalize what he wants to say. Supposedly, his motor skills don't function well, but his reflexes are perfect especially when he doesn't think about it. Watch."

He snatches something off the counter and throws it at me. Before I can think, I've caught it - a dish towel - and thrown it back at him. Snickering as I scowl, he snatches it out of the air and tosses it on the counter. "See?"

Pina looks between us for a minute before responding slowly and thoughtfully. "I think you're right, Zedd. We do need to reevaluate him." As I watch, twin smiles break out on their faces. Okay, whatever they were talking about is good, right?

"Um, guys?" They turn to me. "What?"

Pina smiles brightly at me and I do believe it must have been good for her to look that happy. "We think that you can get a lot better. Maybe not all the way better, but much better than you are now."

Oh, okay then. "How do we do it?"

Finishing off his coffee and sitting down across from me, Zedd is apparently taking over. "One thing at a time, Thomas. First, we need to run some tests to see if we're right. Then, if we are, we need to make a plan to get you there."

I look at them warily. This seems familiar, and not in a good way. "Are you going to give me books without real words in it and dolls with evil shoelaces, too?"

Zedd looks stunned and Pina frowns before asking slowly, "Those were parts of the tests on Earth, weren't they?"

I nod and she shakes her head. "And no one explained to you what the tests were for. Idiots. Tommy, the book had real words in it. They were testing you to see if you could recognize written language. The doll I'll assume was to test if you could handle small objects - like buttons and shoelaces."

"I didn't do good on them." Laying my arms on the counter and my head on them, I give an unhappy sigh. "I tried but I think I failed badly cuz they said I couldn't go home then."

Exchanging looks with Pina Zedd picks up where she left off, clearly not happy with how things were handled at the hospital. "Well Pina will test you differently and explain what each test is for. As for passing or failing that doesn't matter, all that counts is that you do your best. We just need to know where you need help."

"You won't be punished or sent away if you can't do something, Tommy. This is just so we know how to help you get better."

As I process this, Zedd chimes in once more, "And Pina will take you out in the woods every day for a while with her." Every day? I know she was going to take me for a walk once I felt better, but every day? Seeming confused by this too, she gives Zedd a questioning look, which he quickly responds to. "There are a lot of wild birds out there and I have a feeling that it might help with other parts of your recovery." Birds? What do birds have to do with helping me?

Looking like she might know, Pina clears her throat. "We'll discuss that later, Zedd." Discuss what? What do they mean? "Medicine and testing first, planning second. Come on, Tommy. We'll start now."

I slide off the stool and follow her to the dining room, where she stops suddenly, returns to the kitchen door and pokes her head in. Her voice is dripping sweetness as she says, "Oh, by the way, Zedd. It'll probably be cold supper tonight."

She lets the door swing shut and leads the way once more. Somehow, I'm not surprised to hear Zedd laughing behind us.


End file.
